Chuck vs the Plan
by Jimmy 144
Summary: First try at a FanFiction story. Taking off from Chuck versus the Ring, Chuck and Sarah assume a new relationship and plans begin for the future. Beach party Chapter 22 posted, End of this story.
1. Chapter 1 Chuck's Angel

Of course, I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. While waiting for the show, I thought I'd try a yarn or two. If this posts, it has a few edits. Found myself in a time warp between the past and present tense. Tried to smooth it a little too. Hope this pleases you.

**Chapter 1—Chuck's Angel**

**Intersect Room**

Chuck's first thought was that it seemed like it everything was still moving fast. That quickly ended as Chuck tripped and was sent lunging through the Intersect room. He knew the Ring Agents were all down and not likely to get up. But he still couldn't help but think they trying to trip him. He knew the fight was not over. Chuck went over to Sarah to check on her. "Are you okay?" He saw one of the Ring Agents had Sarah's knives. As he took one he bumbled though cutting off her handcuffs while hoping every second he wouldn't cut Sarah. He got the Casey grunt, 'hey moron, don't forget me'. As he cut through Casey's bond he gave him one of the guns from the Ring agents. Casey, with a gleam in his eye "ensured" the Ring agents weren't going to get up soon.

Chuck watched Casey give each agent the breath freshener. He did seem to run out when he got to Agent Miles, he received another blow to the head. It made Chuck think back over what had happened. Chuck couldn't quite get over that he was the new Kung Fu master and the Ring Agents were disabled. He thought, '_They did not know what the new Intersect could do. But they knew Bryce was going to download the Intersect and that it was here. How could that happen? There must be a leak in General Beckman's staff. Maybe those analysts she keeps talking about aren't that good_.' Chuck looked at Casey and Sarah. "Hey guys don't tell anyone that I have the Intersect. We need to think about this for a minute."

Chuck went back to Sarah. She looked him almost asking 'why,' but said, "I better check the door. Did you call for help?" Seeing his head nod yes, Agent Walker reached for two guns dropped by the Ring Agents. She motioned to Casey for backup.

Chuck visibly noticed the slight change in her stance, the super agent mode, and bounded for the door before her. '_They were out there._' He slammed the door open and rolled low out the door. He knew he had to move fast again and take out the Ring Agent waiting there. He began his attack as the Agent began to bring his guns up to shoot.

Agent Walker was now growing a little uneasy. She could not figure out why Chuck just went through the door like that. She heard the impact of Chuck's Kung Fu moves and a report of two gun shots. She looked out in the hallway; another apparent Ring agent slumped against the wall by Bryce. His head was off at a slight angle. She again felt the shock of Bryce lying there. She heard Chuck say, "I'm sorry."

Chuck slid down the wall to the floor. Sarah moved quickly to him. As he looked up to see her determined look, they heard a pinging noise coming from the computer room. Agent Walker back in full protective mode motioned to Chuck to stay and advanced to the path they used to get to the Intersect room. She spotted the vent next to where Chuck went through the ceiling slowly banging back and forth. Casey came out to follow Walker and checked an adjoining corridor. As they both checked the area, they yelled out, "Clear."

Chuck looked down at his wrist display. It showed the floor to be clear. Calling out to the others, "We are clear. Can you help me here?" Chuck crawled over to Bryce while leaving a blood streak on the floor. He saw the case that held the Intersect "Bomb". The Cartagena Ship flashed the flag of Black Death, a strong box, a medical pole, an open field with prairie dogs, and the eagle…the original thirteen, the letters, Medici, Clausewitz, Hart, Clemenceau, Bismarck, Moltke, and Mahan. "Oh, no." and slowly passed out.

Just as they began to get Chuck, the FBI moved through the door. While Sarah and Casey showed their badges, the squad secured the area. Casey grabbed the unconscious Chuck in a fireman's carry and started for the front door. Walker directed the FBI tactical squad to the downed Ring agents. She stayed with Bryce until the medical team took him away. She could only remember shaking her head no at the beach. She wanted the normal life, and knew in the back of her mind that a trip with Bryce would have ended no differently. He seemed almost fanatical on his intent to download the Intersect. She was sure something was not exactly right. She was so sorry it ended like this. As she walked to catch up with Casey and Chuck, she had a tear in her eye.

"Oh God, no. Chuck, Chuck. Casey, he is bleeding in at least two places. Get him to the car quick!" Sarah applied pressure bandages from the car kit as Casey got behind the wheel.

Chuck woke slowly with an Angel's hair in his face. He remembered back to her dad calling her Angel and knew he was right. He tried to hold her but can only manage to grasp her hand with seriously shaking fingers of his own. "Sarah." He was trying hard to stay awake, his whole body was shaking and he knew there was no way to get warm. Through his chattering teeth, he managed to get out, "go to Castle, get Devon, and sweep…sweep…sleep… eep"

**Castle**

The pain was beginning to mount, he almost whimpered, "I am sorry." He grabbed the trash can. After three more dry heaves, he had the control to look around. Sarah was holding his stomach and back. He felt relieved to be here with Sarah. Devon came into the room with Casey in trail. Chuck motioned Casey to come over him. He finally managed to say, "Sweep the Castle." Casey immediately thought about Chuck trying to get Jeff and Lester to sweep up after their little concert. Chuck saw the words 'Moron, you…' forming in Casey's mouth, quickly said, "Listen, who can listen?" He looked at Sarah with pleading eyes and passed out again.

Sarah finally got it. A Ring agent was here in Castle, nothing could be trusted until Casey did a counter-surveillance sweep. Casey got it about a second later and just nodded to Sarah, "Walker, you stay with Chuck, I'll take care of it."

Sarah had a flash of her own. '_No, Chuck won't have a normal life, we won't have a normal life, but I'm going to protect him no matter what. I love him. We got to beat these guys and end this. I can't let everything we fought for these last two years be for nothing. Come on Chuck, you have to be okay…_' she felt more determined than ever. "Devon what's happened to him?"

"Well, little Sis, Bro has two gunshot wounds that you have already seen. One through his left arm did not hit a bone. The second one looks pretty nasty but mainly tore the skin away from his chest. I think the bullet may have chipped his rib. That's going to hurt for awhile. There seems to be several bruises. I am just about done with the gunshot wounds, cleaned and stitched. After the IV finishes he can go on Percocet and Motrin. By the way where am I and what happened?"

Sarah winced at the thought of explaining, '_simple is best'_. "You are at our base. We have some medical supplies here and it was the easiest to come here. One of our agents was walking into a trap and we tried to get him out. Chuck..." She just could not contain it. She started crying and could not stop. Bryce was dead and Chuck was so injured.

"Not awesome. Come here, you're almost a part of the fam." Devon wrapped his arms around Sarah. "Yeah Little Sis, Chuck really is my brother now and we know his heart won't fail. He's got you. And someday this will be your wedding day too. He is going to be fine."

Casey walked in to see Devon holding Sarah. Her back was to him and he did not see Sarah wipe the tears from her face. "All done?" He left it with a twist as a question. "We're clear. Is he okay?" Casey saw Chuck starting to move.

'_How does it always happened_,' he almost wondered out loud. But there she was, his Angel. "Sarah," he said tenderly. "We…Awesome to see you Devon. Let's get you back to my sister. I think we would be in pain worse than I feel now, if we don't get back soon." He checked himself. Yeah, there was a dull aching pain. He knew it would get a lot worse when the medication wore off. "So, what I have another hour before this really hurts? We have to get Devon and Ellie back together."

Casey chimed in, "I'll take Devon back. He's okay, right?" He motioned to the holding cell, "You stay here with him."

As Chuck saw Sarah shaking her head, "I can't…I can't take the risk of a botched honeymoon after what we did for the wedding." He stood as best he could. Sarah went to catch him and he balanced against her shoulder. "We can do this." Whispered to Sarah, "We need to get my posters and bring them back to Castle."

**Casa Bartowski**

As they made it back to the reception, Chuck and Sarah stayed permanently together. He couldn't leave her and she would never leave him. As the Blind Pilot song began to play. Sarah asked, "Do you want to dance."

"You know I do," was the simple reply.

As they swayed so naturally with the music, Chuck said, "You know I can't do this without you."

Sarah began, "Chuck, you have to listen to me first, give me to the end of the dance?" He squeezed her tight and nodded okay with a kiss to her head. "I want so desperately to find out why you did it. Wait, wait. But I need to tell you first. I love you. I so wanted normal, I told Bryce I wasn't coming with him."

Chuck got in a quick, "I know."

But she said, "End of dance, a minute. Chuck, I didn't want to save the world anymore, but I'll do anything to save you. I know we have to beat these guys and end this. I can't let everything we fought for these last two years be for nothing. I want us to be free of this and the only way I can see that happening is if Fulcrum and Ring are stopped. I want you and no one else, Chuck. I love you," as the dance ended.

The kiss was long, soft, and loving. He managed to keep spinning until they made it to a corner. "You know you're that girl, the one I love. I love you, Sarah Lisa Walker, Jenny Burton, you my protector, my real girl friend, and my angel….What? What, Morgan?"

"Hey, dude, Anna and I have to go. Her Mom and Dad are coming back in a couple hours and we have to go pick them up. They are going to help Anna pack and stop over with us in Hawaii. But you are right dude, go with your heart. See you dude, don't forget the Hawaii blast on Friday."

Morgan gave Chuck the big bear hug. As Chuck almost fainted, Sarah reached for Morgan, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she gave her friend Anna a hug. They waved as Morgan and Anna left.

Chuck pulled Sarah back to him, kissed her and said, "I have to finish. You know I love you more than anything. I had gone to help Bryce. I found him laying there, dying as we talked. I almost could not move. He'd been my friend and my enemy, and now my hope for protection against the continuing plague of Fulcrum. As he was dying, he gave me the cartridge. It was the bomb to get rid of the Intersect. He said that it was too powerful, no one should have it, and then he died. I am sorry, I know." As he looked at her, her eyes filled with tears. "But please let me finish. I couldn't let the last two years go either. You were right, I was that guy. I so wanted to do the right thing. I had to for you, for Bryce, for Casey, and yes, maybe even for Beckman. I also know that I am not the Patriot, the soldier, the marine or trained agent like you. I need you. I can't do this, whatever it will be, without you." He looked up and saw Devon and Ellie moving to leave on their honeymoon. "I am not done. This is going to be hard, I can't lose you." As he motioned to Ellie he said, "Let's go say goodbye."

Of course Sarah caught the bouquet. Anna might have had a chance, but Chuck knew there was a plan there. Morgan left to get Anna's parents before the toss. Chuck did not get the garter. He was a little too embarrassed to even try to get his sister's garter, as if he could have caught it. Sarah and Chuck made their goodbyes to Awesome's parents and the rest of the reception party. Chuck asked his Dad to stay at the apartment. He told him to be careful, "our problems aren't over." Finally, reaching Chuck's room, they picked up the Tron and Dune posters and left for Castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Intersecting the Dollar Show

Still don't own Chuck or any of the characters. And well, still waiting for the show. I was never sure that Chuck vs. the Ring, Season 2 adequately explained things. So, I thought I'd add my own thoughts. Hope this pleases you.

Chapter 2—Intersecting at the Dollar Show

**Castle**

As Casey was somewhat amazed that Chuck could even move, he watched at the sight of Chuck slowly walking down the steps of the Castle staircase. Casey was almost proud of the Nerd and what he did at the Intersect room and in the hallway. He could hardly believe he was thinking that, but the Moron was changing. '_It must be the pair of them. They came down with confidence._' He was wondering what got into them.

By the time they got to the bottom steps, Chuck was banging the posters on each of the steps. Chuck spoke up first, "Casey, we got anything to hang these on?"

Casey saw the two posters from Chuck's room and couldn't help it, "Well, there's the Dollar Show just down the block. I'm sure they'll hang those for you. But you probably have to bring your own copy of the show if you want to see it. Walker, I know we're in trouble if you agreed with the Nerd to watch these?"

Chuck did not have time for this. He still could not understand why Casey continued to needle him. But he was getting too tried to fight back. He put the posters against the wall and turned them around. While beginning to flash, the resounding, "Chuck, you" from Sarah and Casey's "Bartowski, you fool. What..." almost made Chuck crash onto the floor.

Sarah ran over to steady him. As Chuck whispered, "I have to see this. And at this point Castle is the only safe place. Sarah you have to help."

Casey wouldn't let up. "Okay, Bartowski, before I lock you up for high crimes and major security breaches, what is this about?"

Sarah was still holding him as he started to explain. "The Tron poster," Casey's eyes almost rolled back in disgust. "was the map of the Intersect and then Orion. It is the information I used to find Orion. You remember that, right? I could do it, but none of Beckman's prized analysts could?" That elicited a knowing Grunt, as Sarah gave him a gentle squeeze of approval.

"Well, the second one I started right after the failed wedding. I know it probably does not meet your planning standards Casey, but it was my first attempt at looking at our situation from what the bad guys know about us. I thought you'd call it Counter-Intelligence…okay, don't go there" On the back of the poster, Chuck had written:

_CI: Those facts known by Fulcrum:_

_(Next to each name was their picture)_

_Chuck Bartowski__ CIA Agent Charles Carmichael_

_Locations: Burbank Buy More employee_

_Apartment with sister_

_Have Resume_

_Works with Agent Walker and Agent Casey, Son of Steven Bartowski (Orion), Sister Ellie Woodcomb, Brother-in-Law Devon Woodcomb_

_Fulcrum Termination Order in place_

_Sarah Walker__ CIA Agent_

_Locations:Orange Orange Yogurt Shop, near Burbank Buy More_

_Most recently assigned to work with Agent Carmichael_

_John Casey__ NSA Agent_

_Locations: Burbank Buy More employee_

_Apartment near Bartowski's_

_Most recently assigned to work with Agent Carmichael_

_Steven Bartowski__, also known as Orion_

_Locations: Current unknown, as Orion was extremely difficult to locate _

_Chief Architect of Intersect_

_Ellie and Devon Woodcomb_

_Recently married, sister and brother-in-law to Chuck Bartowski, daughter and son-in-law to Steven Bartowski_

_Bryce Larkin__ known CIA Agent and the Human Intersect_

_Locations: Unknown_

_Current assignment unknown_

_Base of operations__ Agents Bartowski, Casey and Walker located under Orange Orange, with access through Orange Orange freezer._

_Location of Intersect 2.0 unknown, last known in possession of Steven Bartowski_

"There are now a few more things to add now that we have seen the Ring and their SPIES. And Casey this is what the Ring should know." Chuck then bent down and wrote:

_CI: Those facts known by Ring/SPIES Agents:_

_Possible collaboration with Fulcrum could indicate all Fulcrum data is available to Ring/SPIES_

_In addition, Ring/SPIES know location of Intersect 2.0, or at least where it was._

_Ring/SPIES know of connection between Bryce Larkin and Steven Bartowski_

Before he wrote it down, he asked: "Depending on whether SPIES Agent Miles can get word out, could the Ring/SPIES know I have uploaded Intersect 2.0?" '_No I don't want to go there, please don't answer_' Chuck looked up at Sarah and shook his head. "Okay, let's assume that we have a little while before they find out." Then he wrote:

_Assumptions:_

_Fulcrum data can be obtained by the Ring SPIES_

_Ring/SPIES intelligence is not shared with Fulcrum_

_Senior Fulcrum did not find out that I was the Intersect_

_The following locations are known Team Bartowski Operating Centers: Buy More, Orange Orange, Castle, and Bartowski Apartments_

_Fulcrum has infiltrated all agencies_

_Ring/SPIES may have infiltrated CIA/NSA_

"Okay Bartowski, okay, we get the point. They know who we are and where we work. Is this the new enlightenment from the Intersect? We shove all those secrets in your head, and we get the obvious?"

Chuck looked at Casey with disappointment. '_Didn't he understand he was trying to save their lives?_' "Casey, just a second and I'll explain, this is important."

"What you moron, more important than writing those letters to the families of my unit? They're gone..." Casey turned his back and began to stalk off.

Chuck tried, blinked and blinked, and forced it, a mini-flash, a series of numbers, weights and counter weights, angles, and torque. He quickly looked at Sarah, mouthing, 'stay.' He planted himself directly in Casey's path. Taking the tone he last heard from Casey's Sensei, "John, I am sorry." Blocking the first jab by Casey, he move quickly to a defensive stand his shoulder to Casey, legs spread, knees bent, arms up…definitely not the 'Morgan' defense. He saw Casey going for the tranq gun, and swiftly kicked it out of his hand. "Stop John, you have to stop…" with a hesitating voice, "I don't know if I can. I cannot continue to fight you over every little thing you find amusing and not to your protocols. I am asking that you help us.

"Please, both of you need to listen." He was almost trembling again, but he felt like he gained control again. "We have so much to go over. You have to help me. Listen please.

"When we first started, I knew you both needed me. I had the Intersect and you needed those secrets. But now I know that I need you, both of you. Casey and Sarah, I am not sure I can adequately explain this without getting the wrong reaction.

"Like Gen Beckman said we are in a secret war. While we may have defeated Fulcrum at the theater and the wedding, there are, as I wrote on the poster, too many of them. The Ring SPIES, let's just call them the Ring, could be anyone. I know this sounds like a cliché, but right now I don't think we can trust anyone. We need to think about that a little and hopefully I can use this," pointed to his head, "and trust the information to be right. Now Beckman is right, we are the best team. I know you have always thought of me as the weak point of the team."

Sarah began to interrupt, "No, Chuck, you have always been important."

Chuck held up his hand to stop, as Casey looked at Sarah like she was crazy.

"Okay, you have to know this, even you Casey. Sarah and I do have a real relationship. We are together now. And just as important you are both my best partners and teammates. I am not sure Casey, but even though this is 'feelings' and you'll cringe. You are as important to me as your unit was to you. I know that is hard to image, but it is true."

Chuck held up his hand again. "Okay before I get the, '_isn't that obvious, so what Grunt,' _I think we have to agree on some of my protocols in order to win this war. Let me try this in your terms Casey, tactically I know you two are the best. And I will rely on that. But I have to make sure you know that your old Protocols are gone. You can't spend all your time protecting me. We have to act as a team covering each other. So, understand this. If we are in a battle where for some reason both of you are in immediate danger and I am not, I will attempt to cover both of you. If I can only get the one of you at a time, you have to automatically cover the other. I can't even think that you would give up the other to protect the greater good and the Intersect. You can't protect me, we both have to switch to clear the threat to the other. We have to act as equals.

"Finally, for a battle like in the Intersect room, I'd say the Intersect was in control. You can see from that I can handle myself with the Intersect's help. But just now when I blocked Casey's moves, I had control. It might be the degree of danger we are in that puts the Intersect in control. I am not sure of that. Today was flash city. I think I'll be able to flash on the posters, especially if you add more information. But I don't think I'd be able to handle it all now. We'll go over them in the morning."

Casey gave a Grunt, like 'good idea.' He set security, surveillance and active defense and went back to those letters.

Chuck asked Sarah to help him. He took another couple pills and stiffly walked to the containment room bed. Sarah went with him knowing he was having too much trouble on his own. Chuck just looked at Sarah and embraced her. Chuck gave her a tender kiss. They looked at Casey, hugged each other and laid down on the cot. They both knew nothing could follow, not with Casey right next to them and not when he was working on those letters.

**Castle**

Chuck had just finished his explanation of the flashes. "We can expect Fulcrum to target each of us and probably everyone listed on the poster. I am still working on what Ring's intentions would be. As Casey would say, they obviously are after the Intersect or at least the cube. They would try to get to us to further that goal. Like I said last night we need to act like a team. Ring would try many ways to gets us separately or together. And we need to figure out who we can trust."

"What do you mean, Bartowski? Our next step is to call the General. She needs to know what is happening." Casey reached to start the video conference.

Chuck yelled, "Stop, you may definitely know that the General can be trusted. But do you know for a fact that no one else is on-line with her? Or who can listen in?"

Casey was amazed. How could the Nerd progress so fast. He couldn't understand how Bartowski was really becoming an Agent. He began to wonder if there was more to the flashes than what Chuck had told them. "Okay, we can use the private line."

Agent Walker then took over and told Casey, "No, we will wait until we get a better idea of what is happening. Chuck, you're not done are you?"

"No. Sarah, I'm sorry but I think we are in more trouble than we have ever been before. And there are things I can't figure out. Sarah and Casey, we need to do our own Intersecting. Sarah, you were going to be partnered with Bryce, as the leaders for the Intersect. Did you get briefed about the project? Or had you told Bryce you weren't coming with him before the briefing?"

"Well, General Beckman asked me to be in charge of the new Intersect." Smiling she said, "That should make me your boss. She also said we were going to Zurich. I knew Bryce had the cube and said he was going to download it into himself. But we didn't get to talk about it. Remember you and I were going to the wedding."

"Okay, why would you go to Zurich?" Another flash started, William Tell, Medici, Knights Templar, the European Union, series and series of numbers. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what Bartowski?" Casey was getting a little impatient with this.

"There is another collection of bad guys called Sion. Yeah, I remember that from somewhere too. The real-myth organization was a fake. But these guys are linked to banking on a very, very big scale. But I can't tell what the point of you going to Zurich was, unless to uncover their actions and take over some big bank accounts." He winked at Sarah, "So if your Dad ever needs another ten big ones to get out of a bind, I am pretty sure the Sting can get it for him easy.

Chuck remembered one other thing that was bothering him. "Sarah, after Dad came up in the court yard why did you say: 'If they know about Bryce, they know about Casey."

"It seemed reasonable that since Bryce was working from Castle, that Fulcrum would have been watching him and known that Casey was back. But now that we know it was the Ring and there was no one else at Castle, I don't know if that was right." Sarah was obviously trying hard to piece it altogether too.

"Okay, so if Bryce was now in-charge of the Intersect, along with you, why did he have a module to destroy the Intersect with him? Were he and my Dad a part of another group trying to control the Intersect? I know they did work together controlling the Intersect for a long time." Chuck was trying to force flash again, but nothing came.

Sarah noticed Chuck concentrating so hard he looked like he'd explode. She could not help herself, she knew it wasn't professional, but did it matter now? She went over to Chuck and held his head.

'Okay, that was nice. Please keep rubbing my temples.' Chuck was almost snuggling against Sarah's touch.

Meanwhile the Grunt mounted and got louder. "Focus people. This is not a sleep over." Casey was getting his anger center back.

"Casey wait, he's starting to bleed again. Get me the medical kit. Chuck you have to be more careful and let us know when you need help. If we are going to be the team that you are talking about, you have to be honest with us and let us know when you are in trouble. Just like you said, this can't be one way. We all have to cover each other, and we have to know whether you are mission capable." Agent Walker was taking over again. "Without Bryce, I am still in charge of the Intersect project.

"Casey, let's make this formal. I need you as my partner, head of security for the Intersect project. Do you agree? Assuming no other orders?"

"Yes, of course," grunted Casey. "You know we had clearance to protect Chuck, before we dropped in on the wedding. So it follows, that…wait that shit Miles heard us get clearance from Beckman. He would have heard that we were to protect the Intersect cube from falling into the wrong hands."

Agent Walker was starting to look more and more like the Schoolmarm Beckman when hearing a mission went wrong. "Chuck, I am going to assume I have the authority as the lead of the Intersect project to… Some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked. So Chuck are you ready?"

Chuck almost took a step back. Hesitating for a moment, Chuck began, "Okay, officially my answer is yes. But I better put the conditions on it so if we have to go to Beckman or someone higher, they know." Looking at Agent Walker's perplexed face and hearing the growl come out of Casey, he quickly followed, "Like I explained from my flashes, I know tactics and strategy, and have a growing understanding of the new Intersect. This should not be a surprise; I need both of you to be on the team. So that is one condition. Next, as I also explained some of the Protocols have to go. Okay, so those protocols about an agent and an asset no longer apply. I'm sure the good Colonel Casey has figured out that we are emotionally involved." Sarah was getting ready to rap Casey over the head. Casey was going cross eyed and grabbing a bag like he was going to throw up. As Chuck continued, "And Agent Walker and the Colonel need to learn to deal with that. So will Beckman when we bring her into this. And finally, I need to be a partner, too. I don't mean that I have to be Special Agent Carmichael or some such status, but it does mean that I have to be in on the planning, the coordination, and the direction of our team and the Intersect project."

Before Agent Walker could say yes, Casey jumped in with, "Okay Bartowski, you want to be a partner and the war as Beckman says is getting bigger with every flash. And you know it. You choose to up load the Intersect instead of simply destroying it. You are right, the Ring and Fulcrum and all the others will find out you are the Intersect. You have made our team Ground Zero in a nuclear war, The Target of all targets. My condition is this. This new Intersect was made for a fully trained, physically ready agent. You have to agree to the training, physical exercise and conditioning needed, so that when you're done with your next Kung Fu exposition you don't fall down in a heap."

Chuck's voice became hardened as it did before he talked with Tyler Martin, "Wait I'll do it." To Agent Walker, "I'll convince him. I'll become that physically fit agent, mission capable soldier…to become the partner we need. We can't fail at this and I can't fail. I agree.

"Can we get Beckman to come out here? Without all of us getting sent to some high security bunker?" Chuck knew it would be risky. He could as easily as anything be sent to a bunker and not see his new love again. Seeing Casey's face, he said, "Okay, you guys talk. I'll keep it shut."

Casey looked at Walker and started the connection to General Beckman. It didn't look good as the General started, "What has taken so long for you to report? And why is he here?"

Chuck closed his eyes to, '_Home sweet, bunker home._'

_A/N Like anyone else, I am interested in your thoughts. Please hit the review button._


	3. Chapter 3 Plans within Plans

Still waiting for the show. Right, so if I owned Chuck, you think I'd still be waiting? Hope this pleases you.

Chapter 3—Plans within Plans

**Castle**

If it wasn't for using the private line, a voice line, Chuck knew General Beckman's face would be filling the briefing screen. Both Agent Walker and Colonel Casey thought the private line was supposed to be secure but as Chuck pointed out they were not that positive. So, they spent most of their time trying to avoid any explanations. Things did not sound good. Casey was caught off guard by the question about Chuck. He knew the General meant that Chuck was not read-in and not a part of the project anymore. As he tried to side step that question, the General began asking Agent Walker about Agent Larkin. Both did their best to defend their actions and convince General Beckman to come out for a briefing.

Chuck thought this phone call was turning into the circle of death. The conversation seemed to go back to the same thing again and again. The General would ask for specifics, and neither Agent Walker nor Colonel Casey would provide them. They kept trying to get the General to agree to come out, and she'd ask why and for the specifics. As Casey's face continued to grimace, Chuck knew the General's face was getting red hot and ready to explode. Chuck finally pushed a paper under Casey's nose, "pineapple." Casey nodded and gave the out dated code phase, "we're having a fire sale, are you coming?" Okay, so they hadn't had a chance to update it from the Buy More days. But it worked. It took all of two seconds for Beckman to react and set up the trip. She said they had six hours before she would be at Castle expecting a full briefing and details on the situation.

As they discussed security for the General's visit, Chuck's mind wandered to examine everyone else's safety. Ellie and Devon should be okay. They were on their honeymoon and no one was given a tip on where they were headed. Awesome had given Chuck an assurance that no one would find them. He knew his Frat brothers would, even after all these years, try to pull some tick during the honeymoon. Even Morgan should be safe. He would be with Anna's parents over at the Taiwan Consulate. They had to get Anna's paperwork straighten out for the move to Hawaii. Chuck said that they should go get his Dad. He knew that his Dad had evaded almost everything. Orion would be as safe. But Chuck needed to ask Orion some questions and Castle was the safest place. Casey agreed to go get him.

Casey suited up like he was going on a mission. Meanwhile, Sarah told Chuck to take another set of pills and get some rest before Casey came back. Chuck asked to be awakened at least two hours before Beckman arrived. He wanted to look at the posters and see if there were any other flashes he was missing. Chuck agreed with Sarah that even though Casey was going to get his Dad a quick nap wouldn't hurt. He would then be ready to talk with Orion. Casey was shaking his head at the thought of Chuck trying to interrogate his Dad.

After Casey left Chuck asked Sarah to come over for a second. Sarah could see he was nervous about something. Chuck just reached up and held her in a hug. His thoughts ran from the danger they were in to the final realization that they both said they loved each other. It seemed like the hug lasted forever, he wished it had. Finally he said, "Sarah don't let this thing change me. I killed that guy yesterday. I didn't know what to do. He was going to shoot you as soon as you came out the door. I can't imagine what it would be like without you. I won't let that happen. As he began to shoot you, I hit him hard enough to break his neck. Even then I didn't know if you got hit. I…"

Sarah pulled him closer. She knew this could happen and had wanted so desperately that it not. She now knew that he saved her twice that night. It was going to get harder, but she was going to make this work. "We will have to work through this together. I can't have you seal up the pain in yourself or you'll turn out like me and Casey." They talked for awhile longer. She explained the shock she felt the first time she had to kill someone. It was almost like reliving those emotions. Somehow, while Chuck went to sleep, she felt better about herself, and her guardian.

Casey brought Steven down the stairs from Orange Orange. Steven went over to Sarah. She stood there no knowing quite what to do. Steven quickly fixed that by giving her a light embrace and kiss on the cheek. When he got to Chuck, he just looked at him. He could see that their hopes to be free of the Intersect were gone. Chuck's down cast eyes gave it away.

Chuck began, "Sorry, we couldn't talk last night. Yeah, Dad, I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. It was the right thing and nothing else would have worked. We need your help.

"Dad, they got Bryce. I'm sorry, I knew you two had worked together on the Intersect, but we just didn't get there in time. He was already shot and dying.

"Dad, do you know how to make something to kill the Intersect?" Sarah's hand almost flew up to her mouth in surprise. You could almost hear Casey sucking air. "Dad, we need to get rid of the Intersect. Got any ideas?"

"Charles, I think you know you can't just take a hammer to the cube. You'd need some C4. If it was plugged into the Intersect computer, you could take out the power. However, I would think there are enough UPS built in to make sure a surge is not a complication. I don't think a virus, worm, or Trojan attack would work. If you loaded the Intersect, you can check that yourself. The Intersect had protections built in. Or at least, I think you can check that." Steven watched as his son began to flash. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to go ahead…and do it. Chuck, Chuck, son are you okay?"

"Okay, yeah alright. You're right. Then how did he do it?" Chuck was a little fuzzy.

Sarah checked him.

Steven did not understand. "What do you mean? Who did what?"

'_Oh okay, that did not work right. I feel like I use to when I'd blame Morgan for one of my mistakes. Okay, generally that was almost always believed but it was still me._' "Sorry Dad, I had to know. Bryce gave me a cartridge with an Intersect "Bomb" in it. I don't know for sure what all it did. But after I up loaded the Intersect, I activated the cartridge and it destroyed the Intersect cube and all the screens.

"Dad had you heard of something like the cartridge?"

"No Son. Does that mean…who were you fighting against last night, Fulcrum? Or where there some of Beckman's people trying to stop Bryce?" Steven was as alert as he was talking to Bryce. A bit of Orion was coming back.

Chuck kept on, "Dad, did you or Bryce belong to some organization other than CIA?"

"No Charles, we worked on the Intersect. That was our focus. It made you hate Bryce and I had to leave you and Ellie. But it was the entire, all-encompassing focus of us both." Steven was puzzled with Chuck, "Charles, what are you trying to get to?"

"Thanks Dad, one last question." Sarah looked at Chuck, worried where he was going too. But he kept going, "Last night you said you couldn't go with me. Why?"

"Because Charles I was finally released from the Intersect. I'd finished my part. But as you know they changed it, didn't they?" as Steven watched Chuck wince, he knew they did. "So I did not think I had to go into the fight. Charles, we were done. The Intersect was their problem and I did not want to make our family a bigger target for Fulcrum. You didn't answer Charles. Who did you fight?"

Wow, Chuck had a flash-back to when he used to protect Morgan, and got an inquisition as soon as he stepped in the door at home with torn and dirty clothes. Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey for confirmation. They both nodded positively. "Bryce called them the Ring. They called themselves SPIES. They were really deep cover. Casey had one in his unit, and had been with him for several years. You flashed on the guy who took Bryce away. He was a Ring agent. Did you get any connection?"

Steven shook his head, "No. Son, there was nothing more. He was in the Army and his records showed that he was dead. I had heard of the possibility of the Ring when we started working the Intersect. But I haven't exactly been cleared for a while."

Chuck looked at Sarah and indicated she should ask. She knew what Chuck wanted but would not ask himself. "Mr. Bartowski, I am now in charge of the Intersect project. Chuck and Casey are my partners. I may have to get it approved but will you be a consultant to the project? We do need your help. Chuck needs your help with the new Intersect."

Steven could see that she was almost pleading. "Yes. I suspect you have to check with Beckman. When does that happen?"

**Castle**

Just then Beckman's private line rung. "Casey here, Ma'am. Yes. Well we also have Mr. Bartowski here. Yes, his dad. General, when do you land? Okay, we should be there by the time you get to the hanger."

Casey looked at the others, "Well time to saddle up."

"Casey, let's take two cars." Chuck wasn't sure about this, it was too quick. "Where are we going to meet her?"

"The hanger next to the Mercury Ops building." Casey barely got it out and Chuck flashed, the Fulcrum symbol, a raid at a terminal, an Air Force insignia, darkness.

"Huh, that's a bad idea. It is a Fulcrum trap. The Elders figured she'd have to come out. Fulcrum has the airport covered. Their plan is to eliminate the General and as an extra benefit tag us as rouges." Chuck was walking to the armory. "Right, we can't let that happen." Looking at Sarah, "You know we have to go, someone could try to attack us here. Like I said, we have to act as a team now."

Sarah nodded and was reaching for a vest. "Casey, can you get her back on the phone?" She passed one to Chuck and his Dad.

Casey had tried several times through a variety of routes to get to the plane, but was blocked. As he turned the communications over to a full suited Agent Walker, he began to suit up. "No luck connecting to the plane. I have called the local TSA and FBI. TSA will block off the area and the FBI will send two tactical teams. FAA will clear the air space and let the plane land unobstructed."

Casey looked at Chuck as he came out of the Armory. "So what do you think you have there, Agent Carmichael?"

"Well I had a flash at the armory. I now know the spec's for everything we got. So, I picked up a few extras. And I have Dad's wrist computer." Chuck looked over to his Dad showing his wrist with one on too. "Good Dad, you go with Casey. I assume we can communicate through the computers too. Okay, then."

Agent Walker was looking over the airport map with Casey. "So, which approach we should use?"

Casey said, "Well I have always been taught to come out of the sun. So let's go to the west end around here. Actually the sun will be at our backs when we get there. Couldn't hurt and may give us a small advantage."

"Casey, you go to this point by the ramp storage units and meet up with the FBI unit, Tac 1. I'll go to this point by the power station and meet up with FBI, Tac 2. Bartowskis, we may need that extra comm, but stay in back of the squads as we advance. Let's go and we better hurry." Sarah grabbed another pack as she started up the stairs.

**On the way to LA Airport**

As they got in the cars and sped down to the hanger area, Chuck was wondering why this seemed so easy. '_We find Fulcrum after the General, and then we can't talk to her. Intersect says it's a trap. Fulcrum wants to kill the General. Put the blame on us. If they can't, kill us too. What if there is another player? The Ring. A plan within a plan. So, if they wanted to set a trap on top of what Fulcrum is doing, what would it be? Oh no, they want to capture us._' Chuck looked up like he was startled. "Sarah, it's a trap."

"Yeah, Chuck we know." She was trying to focus on the road, not some crazy ramblings from Chuck. '_What did he think we were doing?_'

"No." Chuck looked right at her. "I mean it's a double trap. Does it make sense that if the Ring can react in time to get Bryce and the cube, then the Ring could set up this fast again? I mean, really, we can't talk to Beckman…but somehow the plane is going to get vectored onto the runway, land safely, and taxi over to the hanger. Someone else has to be behind this. Don't you think?"

Sarah glanced his way. "That does make sense. You're right, the Ring would do that. But what would they be after?"

Chuck swallowed hard, "Us."

"What do you mean us?" Sarah just made it through a Yellow light, speeding to the next turn.

"Sarah, I think they might be after all three of us. Sure they would like to get my Dad, too. After all he still is Orion. And I mean they would want to capture us." He looked out the window at the inbound planes. "What could be better for the Ring? Get Fulcrum to label us as rogue. Capture us and well…"

Sarah was pulling into the power station staging area. "Chuck, get Casey and tell him to meet us over here. Use your wrist computer. They could be listening to our other comms."

As Sarah parked and opened the trunk, she pulled out the last pack she grabbed coming out of Castle. "Looks like we are going to need these." She threw one of the special high neck Kevlar shirts to Chuck. It was more of a turtle neck sweater than anything. "Chuck, these won't protect against a direct shot from a hand gun, almost any type, but they will stop most tranq points and knife attacks. Make sure your Dad puts this on too."

As Casey pulled up to the power station, they could see the General's plane touchdown. Sarah explained to Casey what Chuck had said. In a grunt, he accepted the situation. FBI, Tac 1 pulled up and piled out of their vans. Sarah felt a lot better; the team was really two squads. She remembered that she did have time to cross-check with Casey what he said to the FBI for the initial alert. The Tac 1chief, Agent Sullivan, was briefed on the possible threat from Fulcrum. Sarah asked them to check in with Tac 2 and tell them that Casey had been delayed but to proceed to their positions.

Chuck started to think it was the magic bag of tricks. Sarah pulled out a blonde wig from the pack. She saw the look on Chuck's face, but put a finger to her lips. She asked Agent Sullivan to pick out two people from his team with about the same build as the two of them. She gave the wig, to the shorter agent. Casey rumbled something about, "Okay Walker, that's harassment," and walked off.

Sarah explained to the two agents that they were to hang back a little from the main group, but proceed with the mission. She said there may be an attempt by the hostiles to capture them, but her team would cover their back. Everyone began to advance, but Team Bartowski. Sarah motioned to them to get to the top of the hanger next to the one servicing the General's plane.

As the tactical teams advanced around the buildings, Team Bartowski could see the battle shaping up. As FBI team approached the hanger, Chuck saw what had to be a Fulcrum team began to sweep the area of maintenance crews. Chuck's face exploded at the pain of the situation. He had reached for his gun and was getting ready to run to their relief, when his Dad held him back. "No, Son we can't help now."

Sarah and Casey had already started to spot the snipers. Sarah pulled her own sniper rifle from the bag. The Ring Agents did seem to be a little different than the Fulcrum Team advancing on the hanger. Both Sarah and Casey watched them to make sure. They saw the snipers get in position to strike the wigged deception team. Casey said, "Now." They were gone. "Clear."

Sarah began to slowly scan the other side of the hanger area for the snipers that would have been overlooking Tac 2. Two more Ring Agents were gone in as many seconds. "Rung their bell."

"Hey, that was my line," quipped Casey.

Chuck pointed to a crew vehicle by their hanger. "We can take that bus, get in front of Beckman and block the Fulcrum agents. And yes, we all have to go. We can't break up and take the chance that there are still other Ring agents out there waiting." Sarah nodded and they all started down.

Beckman's plane had parked and the door was opening. Just as the security flight took their positions at the bottom of the stairs and the General's aid began down the stairs…the Fulcrum agents rushed the plane. The security flight held for the two seconds it took for the Fulcrum agents to rush the tarmac and open fire. The Fulcrum team pushed directly at the security flight and began inflicting a heavy toll. The security flight had no chance from that point on.

The Bartowski crew special came on the scene and pulled in front of the security flight. It didn't last long. By then the two FBI TAC teams were in position and taking down the Fulcrum agents from behind. Those Fulcrum agents still trying to rush straight to the plane realized that their escape had been cut off and their mission was a failure.

**Castle**

As they assembled in Castle, General Beckman's security flight took positions at the entrances with one guard close at hand. Chuck became a little too uncomfortable about this. The guard next to Beckman had not engaged in the hanger fire fight, staying back in the plane the entire time. Chuck's eyes shifted to Sarah and gave her an ever so slight motion to get behind the guard. Casey started to pick up on the movement and looked to Chuck for a signal. Chuck began to ask the guard by the Buy More entrance a question, when the guard at the freezer door pulled his gun.

While almost in slow motion, Chuck flew to General Beckman in a perfect tackle. The guard's first shot missed his primary target, but the second shot went to the Buy More guard. He was down. Casey fired next taking down the freezer door shooter. As he looked to see what happened to the General, Sarah put her gun to the neck of the last guard. He had his gun on Chuck and the General. She could see the tension build in his neck as he began to pull the trigger. The echo was tremendous as both guns rang out at the same time.

_A/N Had to add a bit of garlic to the mix. Oops sorry, watching the Food Network too much. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 The Ring Attacks

Of course, I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. While waiting for the show, I thought I'd try a yarn or two. Hope this pleases you.

Chapter 4—Ring Attacks

**Castle**

Chuck knew this wasn't right. The Ring had to be following through with their plan, only they would try to take out General Beckman rather than let Fulcrum do the job. Something was very wrong with the guard by Beckman. '_That guard stayed out of the fire fight at the hanger. He never came out of the plane. He only looked at the General to see…_' Giving Sarah a slight nod, mainly moving his eyes toward where he wanted her to go, he knew Sarah could get in position behind the guard. Next he saw Casey and winked as Casey's hand was starting to move. Chuck began to turn to the agent by the Buy More entrance and saw the guard on the stairs by the freezer door pull his gun. Chuck took a half step and threw himself at Beckman. He had to bend to do that. His right shoulder caught her square in the chest and they went down hard. The first shot rang out. He was on top of her when he heard two more gun shots. As he turned his head to see why it felt like a snake bit his leg, he saw the guard point his gun at Beckman. With one big swoop like he was covering the fumbled football he grabbed Beckman's head to his chest. Then the sonic boom hit and he was…

Casey saw it coming but could not stop Chuck from smashing the General. His hand was still in motion as the shooter from the freezer took out the guard by the Buy More entrance. Gun in hand he took position to fire. Casey had no choice but a head shot. It was almost instinctive. The stairway rails would block some other shots; the head was the best solution. He was swinging to the new target as he saw Chuck's body arch and go limp as the double echo hit. He scrambled to cover the body on the ground…

Steven watched Chuck as he assessed the situation. He knew Chuck saw something that was wrong. He realized he was out of position to help Chuck when Sarah started moving to the General. As he reached down into Sarah's magic bag of tricks, he immediately found a M1911A1 (Force Recon Colt 45). As he turned back from the bag the mayhem began. He saw Chuck on the ground covering the General and scooping her up in his chest, only to be shot a second later in what seemed to be an explosion large enough to topple the building. He moved to cover Sarah...

Sarah could feel it. Chuck shifted a little as he looked at the General's guard. She knew he was getting ready and she was moving with him. Her body was getting relaxed and ready to strike. She could sense Chuck's appraising eyes look over the guard and then point her into position. She knew the first chord stuck as Chuck flew at the General. Her hand was flashing to her side and moving with the grace of a big cat about to take the head off its prey. As the other shots echoed, she had moved her gun into position. She saw Chuck begin to gather up the General. "Put your…"she could see it coming as his neck began to tighten. The tension in his neck was building as he was beginning to take his shot. "Noooo" she screamed as her gun rung out. She was immediately down to Chuck. He was not moving.

Steven finished his move to Sarah and bent down with her. He began to check the General. She wasn't responding and there was blood in the back of her head. As he was checking her pulse, she began to move. "Sarah, she's coming around. Let's get her out from under Chuck so we can check her."

Casey came over to help. The three of them were able to extract the General with out moving Chuck very much. Casey began to check the others that had been shot. The two Rind Agents were dead. As he got to the guard by the Buy More entrance he was hoping for a miracle but it wasn't happening today. The guard was not breathing and had no pulse. Casey switched on the surveillance to check for activity there. Fortunately, it looked quiet. Nothing seemed amiss. He got on the security net and asked everyone to check in.

Steven helped the General over to the cot. She seemed dazed from hitting her head against the floor when Chuck tackled her and then getting slammed down when Chuck took that last shot. Her leg was bleeding near her knee. It looked like there were several small cuts in her leg. Steven went to work cleaning and bandaging those wounds. He finally had a chance to check, "Sarah, what is happening with Chuck? Is he okay?"

Chuck still was not moving. Sarah was frantically searching to see if he had been hit. There was blood at his waist. She could see the vest had taken one bullet at his lower back and had stopped the bullet. As she pushed the vest up, she could see he was bleeding freely from previous wound. She looked down at his legs to move him to a better position and saw his leg was bleeding too. There were several small holes in his pant leg. As she was pulling back the pant leg, she saw why. The first shot from the agent by the freezer had missed Chuck and the General. It hit the reinforced seam in the floor and sent concrete chips flying in its path. They must have hit Chuck's leg. She yelled to Casey to call for the emergency MEDEVAC.

The General still pretty shaken began to take in the situation. "Col Casey, a status report, please."

Casey's immediate concern was Chuck, "Ma'am air evac on site in ten. Perimeter appears secure. One fatality. Sorry, Ma'am I did not hear his name? Hostiles here are eliminated."

"Sgt Morrison, good man," was all she was able to get out. General Beckman was amazed at Chuck. She knew he had saved her life and many others at the airport, but this was certainly up close and very personnel. She held herself. Her head was still pounding and her leg was starting to hurt too. Death had not been this near in many long years. "Agent Walker, how bad is it?"

Sarah could hardly take it. He'd been a hero enough. He had been shot twice the night before and could have taken the brunt of another two. He had to stop. But first she had to collect herself with General Beckman here. The question snapped her out of it. "Um…General, his leg has been hit and the vest seems to have blocked one shot. The real concern is…" she could hardly say it, '_I might lose him._'

Focusing again on the question Agent Walker said, "Well, he is still bleeding from under his vest. It must be from the shot last night. I am working…"

Casey winced, knowing what would happen next.

The General was almost yelling, "What do you mean the shot last night?"

Steven turned to her and almost pushed her back to the cot. "General, you need to relax. I am sure Ms Walker can take care of Charles. I need to finish taking care of you. You were hit in the leg like Chuck. I put a bandage on that. And you hit your head on the floor pretty hard, twice. You may need some ice and to be checked by a doctor too." He got two instant ice bags from the medical chest and went to check on his son. As he bent down and looked at Chuck, he took his arm. "Here, let me reset this for internals." The wrist computer began to monitor Chuck. "Doesn't look like there are any alarms. He is doing okay. You're right. A shot to the vest at close range could have opened a previous wound in that area." His eye looked up at Sarah asking for an answer about his son.

"I'm sorry; we didn't get a chance to explain everything that happened last night."

The General immediately began the inquisition. "Agent Walker and Col Casey, why don't you begin to explain the situation while we are waiting for the evac? I am sure this must be a very good story to have Mr. Bartowski back involved with us…and especially good if Mr. Steven Bartowski is still involved. And why didn't you call in after the attack on the Intersect and the death of Agent Larkin? You suddenly forget to keep you superiors informed?"

Steven saw the looks of Sarah and Casey. He looked at Chuck and moved to the General. He put his hand on her shoulder and checked those ice packs. Her face showed that she didn't like it, but she accepted the concern of the elder Bartowski and began to listen. Steven gave a quick wink at Sarah as he began to explain what he knew.

**Outside LargeMart**

A Pave Hawk was vectored to the park across from LargeMart. Col Casey had seen a local air evac chopper land there a couple months ago. That rescue had taken someone banged up pretty bad in a soccer match to the local hospital. It was a hasty choice but landing at parking lot by Buy More would have caused too many questions. With surprising ease the MEDEVAC crew landed and rushed over to Castle. They put Chuck on a stretcher then switched him to a gurney and positioned him for loading into the Pave Hawk. The General was trying to pass on the ride but after a firm warning from Steven, she got on board.

Agent Walker with surprising support from Col Casey demanded that they all go in search and rescue bird. Col Casey stayed behind the pilot. While he was offered the co-pilot position, he opted to let the crew do their job. Agent Walker stayed with Chuck weapon at ready. Steven helped the General on board. The others were told to meet at the nearest hospital.

After consulting with the medics, Col Casey had the crew divert to Camp Pendleton. It was another 30 minutes away, but he thought it would be far more secure. Plus the General would have other airlift available. Upon landing a Marine Platoon formed around the helicopter and escorted them to the hospital.

Fortunately, they were all examined at the Naval Hospital. The General had suffered a mild concussion. She finally admitted that her eye sight was unfocused and she had a raging headache. Before she went to her own room as ordered, she "convinced" the staff that Agent Walker and Casey must be able to see Chuck at all times. She also ordered a Marine guard for 24X7 protection. The Marine Platoon was put on duty and the hospital put on lock down.

Chuck was taken immediately to surgery. The surgery was completed almost two hours later. The surgeon, a Navy Captain, came over to Steven. "Sir, your son? Well, his angel was with him. The blow to the back, I assume a shot blocked by a vest, was close enough to split open the wound on his side. The sutures were pulled apart and in some cases the tissue was torn. I do give credit to the doctor that put in those first sutures, it was an excellent job. Because of the tearing in the area and the chance of reopening the wound, we used a special biomedx cover. With the sutures we used and the biomedx, a new binding gauze, it will protect the area and allow a little more flexibility. While the site will remain bacteria free and allow the skin to grow back, he will have to take some antibiotics. There will be a very dark bruise. It may take three to four weeks before that heals and the pain subsides." By then both Sarah and Casey had come over to hear the results. After introductions were again exchanged, the Captain went on to explain, "The wounds to the leg were cased by concrete fragments. They looked like the effects of being too close to a .45 hitting cement. The other wound to his arm appears to be healing and no action was needed there. I assume it was pretty recent." Watching Casey nod. "He should be okay and wake up in the morning."

Chuck was moved to the critical care unit which at the moment had no other patients. Steven agreed to stay with the group. He was concern about Chuck. He could hardly believe that it was happening again.

Casey and Sarah came to the conclusion that while Marine guards were stationed all round the hospital and the entrances to critical care, one of them would have to watch Chuck all night. Casey told Sarah that he would take the first watch. Sarah was relieved. She could get some sleep but be awake for Chuck when he came around in the morning.

Steven and Casey played cribbage most of the night. After checking the room and seeing the nurses leave the area. Casey explained what he knew to Steven about the events between the weddings and when Steven came to Castle.

Steven was fairly angry. "I told Bryce that it would be almost unpredictable to change the architecture of the intersect. Further testing was needed. I can hardly believe that they continued with the changes. Bryce must have thought that he could solve the problem by destroying it."

"Well, he had the cartridge and gave it to Chuck to make sure. It looked like everything was burned out. The cube was fractured."

'_I can't believe I am going to do this. The parents of those boys needed to know the same. Mr. Bartowski deserves to know too.'_ Casey was staring at his cards like he could will them to come back to life. "And Mr. Bartowski, you should be proud of your son. He has done more than anyone I have known. He was the hero taking out the Ring Agents and you saw him at the airport and Castle. But surely, if he is to stay in this fight, he still has a lot to learn."

Steven looked up at Casey, "Yeah, I am counting on you three to get through this. Chuck needs some time, but you two need more help. I know Beckman will take the bunker approach, but at this point we don't know that is safe either. And please call me Steven."

They continued to play, deep in thought.

A/N So surely you caught reference. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Planning and Planning

Still waiting. And you are right if I owned Chuck, we'd see a lot more of him. But let's not waste our time in idle discourse, on with the story. Hope this pleases you.

Chapter 5—Planning and Planning

The morning sun was inching up slowly. It came gently in the window and worked its way up his hips to his waist. He could feel it warming him. It felt so good. Just to know they were safe. It even smelled good. The window must be just a little open. The air was fresh again, a gentle breeze just beginning. His tension was gone; this would be a very good day. Just a little longer, the bed felt so comforting. He knew his plan would work… _'He knew this would work. The plan was flawless. His team had coordinated their actions and the Tac Teams were in place. He would take the high ground and cover their approach. That the plane landed safely was critical. They had to protect it and get everyone out. It started just as he thought. The Major took out the first sniper and she took the second. In a second she had the next two. In almost as short a time, the plane landed and the enemy began their attack. He had no choice but to grab the crew vehicle and pull up to the plane to protect it. The enemy was on them as soon as they opened the door in the side of the plane. They hardly had any chance. Pulling up beside the plane, his team began to return fire. The Tac teams (I can't imagine why they were taking so long) were finally advancing and taking the enemy down from behind._

_In a flash they were taking their positions in the underground, he saw the traitor. Must be a…. The firefight began. The shots were ringing out so loudly' _Startled by the load noise, he began to wake up again. It was so soft and…looked like blond hair over his arm… "Aaarrrgghh! Jeff get off.! What are you doing here? Don't you know that when we say 'Go home' we don't' mean you should curl up on us?"

Anna was beginning to open her eyes. "Ah Ah Ah, Morgan! What's he doing here? Morgan!"

"Anna. You okay. Okay, before you start. It wasn't my fault. I called Chuck all day yesterday and got no answer. I don't know what happened to him. But after we left your parents, I'm sorry honey, I had to do it one more time. It wouldn't have worked any other way. I called them for one last fix.

"We played Call of Duty all night long. I told Lester to take him home. I don't know what happened." Morgan pulled Jeff's head off the bed and started him marching toward the door. With one hand he got the cell phone up and called the taxi. Jeff would barely make it to Buy More in time for his first shift. _'But still it was a good plan, they protected the supply plane. Got reloaded and upgrades all around. Even with the Large Mart stooges, they got them all…It was looking like a good day.'_

**Buy More**

The good day quickly departed. It hadn't been a week since they left. Buy More was almost empty. Back in the manager's office Mr. Emmett Milbarge was furious once again. '_Those 'people' just did not understand that customers had to come first. Well, actually I come first, but you still needed those customer people to make a profit. What's left of those 'people?' Chuck, was he or not, is gone and so is the half way smooth operation of the Herd. The Herd is behind on everything and those fumbling customers are being turned away by those idiots. Lester and Jeff are still only doing Big Mike's bidding. The missing Chuck and Anna just make it worse. They now have the lowest profit line in that department ever. Hopefully, I can hide that from Corporate. But we have to get sales back. Without that monster Casey selling Beastmasters our revenue is going to fall sharper. I may have to hide the Green Shirts from Corporate too. They aren't making any sales. Big Mike has to be behind this. I just need a plan to get rid of him. Okay, cutting the donuts won't work. What would happen if I got Morgan's Mom to go to Hawaii with him? Let's see, I don't want to ask her directly. Maybe if I could talk to Chuck about…'_

Jeff finally made it to work and found Lester hiding back in the cage. Every time Emmett would come by to check they pulled another board from the computer. But the work was never done. Oddly there were more boards in the computer each day. Lester was still worried. He just knew that Bartowski would not have that much pull. _'I know Bartowski said that he would have his people take care of the church. But how can he do that. He doesn't make any more than me, and now he's stopped working. How could he have any pull with anyone to get the church to let them alone. They are going to sue us, I just know it. That church was completely soaked. How were we to know that the sprinkler system would react to our little light show. It was our best performance. Just like I told Jeff, we'll wind up broke and lonely in some old flea bag of a motel and it will be over. We need a plan to get out of this. Wait a minute, maybe Chuck is the answer. If we could get him to use us at his sister's wedding, maybe…'_

Jeff was having his own problems. His friend Beer had left after the weekend. He wasn't sure when he would come back. While last night and the Call of Duty marathon was good, even though Beer wasn't there all night, he was having problems trying to get Jeffster booked. _"I wonder, do I wonder… maybe Beer knows how to wonder. No, if the band is going to continue, we need more performances. More performances will mean more people will see us. If more people see us, we'll get more performances. If we got more performances the band will grow. Wait growing the band means more money. More money means Beer will come over more. That will be good, solve two things at once. We'll have more time with Beer and the Band will continue. Wait, how do we do that?'_

Their eyes popping open almost at the same time, "I know!" Lester began first, "Jeff we need a plan. A good plan to make sure we can get another gig for the band. You know that Morgan is having the farewell Hawaii Blast party this week end. If we can get Chuck to…"

**Camp Pendleton Naval Hospital **

The same morning Chuck slowly woke to see his angel sitting in the next chair. Their eyes instantly met. Chuck felt like his mouth had dried together, his lips super glued in spots. He was only able to mumble, "Sarah, you okay?"

She got up immediately and gave him a slight kiss on the forehead and grabbed his free hand. "I'm fine. You okay?"

Chuck just held her as best he could. It hurt. It all hurt. He didn't know what to say. After a small moan he finally said, "I feel like crap. I can't believe I screwed this up so much Sarah. I didn't flash on those guards and almost got you and the General killed. I can't believe I was so wrong and let the people come into Castle. I didn't know that they were Ring until I saw that guard move next to the General. I knew it was another plan to get the General, but…"

Sarah just shook her head. "You're wrong Chuck. You were the one who saved Beckman. It was your signal that let Casey and I know there was something wrong. You did great Chuck. You didn't make a mistake, you saved us."

"But Sarah that's what I am afraid of…me making a mistake and getting you or Casey hurt or killed. Sarah I couldn't take it if something happened to you…or Casey. Oh this is…This is going to be hard, I can't lose you…so…how do I learn the right thing to do? How can we beat them?" His eyes were pleading with hers.

Sarah held his head, wrapping around him to protect and care for him. She could not understand why Chuck, who was always right, could think that way. No he wasn't trained but he always did it the right thing. She was learning from him. He would do the right thing.

"Well, he's annoying all the time. Maybe he can bore them to death. Learning how to become a new Swiss cheese isn't getting him too far." Casey had just stepped into the room. "General's up, and wants to see us ASAP."

A/N Okay, so I couldn't leave the But More crew out. They got plans too. (And it was one of those recommendations from my Beta that I couldn't refuse.) Oh, I don't own Call of Duty. My son has several CDs of it. But that probably doesn't count. Although I kept counting out …sorry rambling. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Plans within Plans II

Well the summer went fast, but I am still waiting and don't own Chuck yet. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6—Plans within Plans

**Camp**** Pendleton**** Naval Hospital **

_--Casey had just stepped into the room. "General's up, and wants to see us ASAP.--_

"Let's go. Yes, let's go ladies," Casey was getting impatient but no one moved.

It turned out to be a fairly big production. Chuck's nurse stepped in first and said, "He's not coming out of that bed without the Doctor's okay. And he is not here." She was invincible. All Chuck memories of those childhood discussion with Morgan over an immovable bunker against the object that couldn't be stopped came back. Casey lost the battle. The center of the room was built for one bed and an emergency team working around it. Each room off the middle had space for a bed and necessary hook ups. Moving two beds into the middle and then tables and chairs became the new living room designer drill that Chuck and Devon had learned to fear the most. Almost 45 minutes later and what looked like an act of the Keystone Cops; they were arranged in seats and hospitals beds in the middle of the critical care unit.

With the room cleared and the guards posted again the General began, "Mr. Bartowski, I appreciate you staying. You know by staying, you have to be cleared for the project."

Sarah interrupted, "General, due to the expediency of the situation I had to take some actions which I hope you approve…" Sarah continued to explain that she had assumed the authority of her position as the project leader for the Intersect project would allow her to continue Casey as her partner for security and Mr. Bartowski as a consultant. She looked at Chuck. Seeing the quick nod, she explained all of Chuck's actions and that he would be a part of the team as a partner upon training completion.

"Well, Ms. Walker, as the Director of the Intersect Initiative, I believe you'll have your authority to name those to the project you need. Yes, that position is clearly yours now. With Mr. Larkin gone that means you are solely in charge of the project. Col Casey's orders were being changed to be reassigned to the project while he was in the air. Your assignments, new positions and IDs are included in these." She passed the packets to Sarah and Casey. Steven saw them as they were passed. Seeing John Casey's name with a Colonel beside it and Sarah with Director, he knew they were finally receiving some recognition.

"As you have probably realized, we are sorting through some organization changes with the new administration. I was just confirmed as the DDNI Plans and Research. While I have been assured that there will be a replacement in the NSA. Director Walker is the head of the CIA Intersect section and the Intersect Initiative. Before you ask, yes, Col Casey would be an excellent candidate, but we need him to get a joint assignment. While there was discussion about Director Walker being in the field, it was felt that this project could take the aspects of a fully deployed Interagency Task force. Col Casey, you would probably recognize this as a deployed JTF. And you will have orders published shortly as the Commander, JTF II assigned to SOCOM. That will get you your joint assignment and as a bonus you'll be back on flight status. Your mission will be to support Director Walker and the operations of the Intersect. You will be able to ask for assets through SOCOM. You'll have information release authority on a need to know basis but your people are not to have access to direct knowledge of the existence of the Intersect."

Chuck was at a loss. He was still hurting, tried and sleepy. Trying to get through this was getting hard. He almost had his eyes crossed at his Dad, like when they were discussing some really hard calculus problem and Chuck had gotten lost. "Son, it's pretty simple. It means Sarah is now a civilian equivalent of a one star general, and Casey is almost her equal as the commander of something like a headquarters that can get any military unit you need. And I believe now that her promotion was approved, Major General Beckman," he got a nod from the General, "is still in charge of the project from a position in the Office of the Director of National Intelligence."

Chuck was beaming that Sarah was as important as he always thought she was. She seemed happy about it. He was thinking that maybe it meant she was no longer an agent. Could it be that the agent and asset relationship was finally over? He was hopeful but was becoming very concerned. "Okay, but how do I fit into this? Do we still have a team? Am I still on the team, or am I going back to the old 'Stay in the car' asset, or worse stay in the bunker?" Chuck was now starting to get a little upset about this turn of events. Without Sarah and Casey he could not quite see how this was going to help fight the Ring, the Sion, and the rest of Fulcrum. He kept seeing the team being split and Sarah and Casey being pulled to run their assignments from DC.

"General, I would…" Chuck was looking at Sarah as he began but heard the General interrupt.

"Chuck, first I have to get from you, your account of the last day. Please start from the time Col Casey joined you at the wedding. And if this becomes too much of a strain, I'll certainly understand." Oddly General had a soothing voice, like a concerned teacher was asking a child how it got hurt.

Chuck explained the events of the last two days and his flashes. The General only asked a few questions. She seemed to dwell on the decision to go after Ring snipers and the alert to Ms Walker and Col Casey about the Ring being in Castle. Chuck was finishing up once again praising Sarah and Casey for their parts in the take downs. He also explained a few of the new features of the Intersect. He said that his Dad taught him that he could force a flash and that was still possible with the new Intersect. It was also possible to do what he described as mini-flashes, a short description of some item or a refresher. He then explained his Kung-fu flash and the flash when getting ready for the confrontation with Casey. And that he believed he could control the fighting roles the Intersect gave him. But he agreed with Casey, he was not physically ready for this. And he felt embarrassed to say that he did not know how his wounds would affect getting ready. _'Please not another reason to go…'_

Beckman leaned back and took this all in. She finally saw it. "Chuck, how did you know about the snipers or my guards being Ring agents? I don't remember you saying that you flashed on that. While I appreciate your flashes, how did you know?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. It's not a flash, I just knew it. 'Plans within plans.' I could see the Rings' intentions and their direction. While I could figure that out ahead of time for the hanger attack, I had to see your guards, especially the last one start to move next to you, before I knew." Chuck just looked at the General for more questions.

"Okay everyone, I am sure Chuck would like a little rest. Let's take time for lunch and start up again at 1300." The General could tell Chuck was having a hard time. His voice was a little shaky and she knew he was tried.

As soon as they broke for lunch the nurses moved in and checked the General and Chuck. They moved Chuck's bed back to his room and pulled the drape closed around the area. Chuck was given a new drip bag and his bandages changed. Sarah helped Chuck get settled. He smiled at her and pulled her close to his bed. "Sarah, do we have time to talk or do you need to go out there with General Beckman?"

Just then the surgeon stopped by to check on Chuck. After the quick check of Chuck's chart, he examined the bandaged areas. He motioned to Sarah to follow and moved on to the General. He signed off on the papers to release the General. As Sarah came to the middle of the room with the others, the surgeon told them that Chuck's vitals were on target, no problems. He should stay one more night and then should be ready to go. The General had changed into her uniform and joined them in the middle of the room. The surgeon went over the results of the examinations again so the General could hear too. Chuck's wounds should heal in about three to four weeks. He should be able to do regular activities then. Before then he'll need some physical therapy. The scars should diminish in four to five weeks. The gun shot wound at the chest had to be check often for the first couple months to make sure there were no other problems. They were going give Chuck a MRI to check the ribs in the area. There was going to be permanent scar tissue. And if necessary, they could look into restoration surgery.

The General's bed was moved and a table and chairs were put in its place. Sarah saw that Chuck was asleep and sat politely with the others Steven began to keep the General engaged, "So, I saw a bit of your confirmation hearings on CCPAN. What was it like in those hearing?" The discussion went on over lunch with no particular questions about Chuck or the Team. But Steven could tell the General was still thinking things over from this morning.

When the nurses came back to check on Chuck and the General, the General started, "Chuck, are you awake? You need anything?"

"Uh, no General I'm fine. Sorry, didn't realize how tried I was." They motioned to the nurses to move him back to the others. When in position he took Sarah's hand to help him scoot up in bed.

"Chuck, we don't know everything that the new Intersect can do. But I think…Chuck; please tell Director Walker and the rest of us what you need and your plans." The General watched to see if he would flash. There was a small pause as each of them watched Chuck.

"Okay, okay, well." Chuck knew he had to keep it simple but give her an outline of what was really happening. "We had some posters in Castle that laid this out. Fulcrum knows who we are and where we are based. I am pretty certain that the Ring knows as much as Fulcrum. And you're right General, I can flash on Fulcrum but while it isn't a flash I know what the Ring is going to do.

"We need to go on the offensive. I am sorry but I heard the Doctor say something about healing in a few weeks. After that I kind of drifted off." Chuck was going to explain the plan but too much of it was based on him being able to take his part. The General quickly relayed what the doctor had said and asked him to continue.

"Just so you know, we can't shift covers, go into bunkers, take the defensive and wait until I can be the agent you wanted. We have to start this now." Chuck started to think he was with Awesome at the fall flag football games from years ago.

"First matter of business is getting you into shape Chuck. While the threats are likely far worse than it has recently appeared…" the General looked surprised as Chuck raised his hand.

"General, please wait. I need to explain." He looked at the others and smiled at Sarah as he began. "I first began to plan this out thinking that I could help. I know that will not work very quickly. I still think that we work better together. We were your best team facing the Fulcrum threat and we will be the best for these threats. And even if we are not in the field, I believe we can direct the necessary actions to get the job done. I think our best operational base is here, I mean staying in place where we are. I'd like to talk details over with Director Walker and Col Casey.

"For offense, our best option is to strike at individual focus points. You know sort of like island hopping only the islands are their functions and the cells or people who do that function. We can get to the heart of their operation rapidly by rolling up functions as we go. As we take down each function we can get more information on their activities and pinpoint their true center. I think it will be a little less risky.

"Fulcrum plans have been fairly focused but almost two dimensional. We saw that planning at the airport attack, straight force on force ground attack. The Ring will be harder. They used a multidimensional attack against us. They had pretty good control of the situation from controlling your plane, blocking our communication, and employing two teams against you and us. But again we go at them by taking them out one at a time.

"I think we should go after Fulcrum first to eliminate their operations in the States. Sion would be next as they could continue to make moves to keep the world's financial markets at risk. The Ring goes last.

"We need at least four teams in the field and one here with us to begin the operation. The teams will need to be capable of multidimensional planning and operations too. Backups to the backups and covers to covers. I think I understand a little more about how you operate, but I need to be in constant contact with the teams while they are in the field. I can hardly believe this, but Casey even though you have the biggest bear grin on your face, yes, I'll have to 'stay in the car'.

"General we'll need a sixth team to be with you. And I'd say they aren't to be a protection detail, they have to go on offense and track down the teams that are sent to target you. And General I know that you'll want to keep your activities, well secret. So, that team should work directly for you and only check in with us for questions or assistance.

"Finally, I would think that if we got the teams in the field within the week, we would be close to selecting targets by the time." As he started to straighten up in bed again, the pain over took him and his eyes closed in reaction.

Sarah reached over to check on him. She rubbed her hands through his hair and then held him to help steady him in the bed. She could tell most muscles had tightened and he was almost trembling.

The nurses were crowded in the room again. "Mr. Bartowski, you need to relax. Have you taken the pain meds recently? Okay, take some to help ease the pain. We know the pain is still intense. You need to self medicate. That means as you feel the pain increase, the previous dose is wearing off. Go ahead at that point and push the button here. It takes about ten minutes to get its full effect."

"Sorry, I can do that. Thanks, I feel better now." Chuck was still rubbing Sarah's hand like it would make everything better.

Sarah realizing what was happening held Chuck a little closer. Looking at the General and seeing that she'd get quick agreement. She asked for time to let Chuck rest again. The nurses wheeled Chuck back to his corner room and closed the curtain. She stayed with him. She felt so much better. He was doing okay, better than that, he was taking an active role in planning. Even Casey was listening. She even wondered why after all he said, was she still the Director. Chuck seemed to know exactly what was needed. She was proud of him. Yeah, she already knew she loved him, but this was different, like another step. She again reached over and kissed him lightly. Chuck had fallen asleep and Sarah joined the others.

The General was pretty formal again when they started, "Director Walker now that you have heard Mr. Bartowski's report, you know how critical he is to this fight. I think even Col Casey will come to realize how important his planning insights will be in this fight. But I have one caution for you; while I expect you will be in the field on some missions, you have to be extremely cautious of letting Chuck be in the middle of any operation. You'll get your teams. As Chuck's condition permits, complete the necessary planning. We will meet again to review the details. We will establish separate secure connections and reporting. I need to head back to ensure the coordination begins and the DNI approves." As she looked at Sarah and Casey, "I know it will take some getting used to but my recommendation will be that Chuck be your equal Director Walker. And remember you are no longer an Agent charged with protecting the Intersect, you are a Director. You'll each get a security detail for protection. I'll send the necessary papers for Chuck to sign as soon as I get back to the office." The General shook Mr. Bartowski's hand and headed out of the hospital.

Casey looked over at Sarah, "Go ahead Walker, get back with Chuck. I'll start going over names for the teams. Mr. Bartowski would you assist?"

"Casey, please call me Steven, unless you want me to go back to calling you Col Casey?" Steven pulled his chair up and they began to assemble the teams.

_A/N As my Beta said, write your story and no one gets hurt._

Had a similar problem as Sgafan360. I had to copy and paste over an older uploaded document and edit it to be able to post. Loading a new document did not work.

As Sgafan360 said, "If anyone has any idea about what could be causing the error and how to fix it (unless everyone is having this problem) that'd be greatly appreciated."

Review and fixes appreciated--Cheers


	7. Chapter 7 What about Chico

Well getting ready for fall. Watched college football this weekend, Florida St vs. Miami was a good game but I am still waiting and don't own Chuck yet. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7—What about Chico

**Camp Pendleton Naval Hospital**

While Chuck was still sleeping plans, were made for the General's departure. Casey had gone through the records and interviews of the Camp Pendleton Marine Honor Guard and other elite units at the Camp. He picked a team that were mostly Force Recon and had at least three tours in Iraq or Afghanistan. They were assigned as the General's new protection squad. The team assembled in the next hour an escorted the General out of the hospital to her flight back to DC.

Sarah, Casey and Steven gathered in the chairs again. Sarah could see that Chuck was still sleeping and they had a lot of planning to do. Steven looked at Sarah's worried face. He knew she had just accepted more than she had planned or even expected when teamed with Bryce. He looked at Sarah and while trying to assess his likely future daughter-in-law, wanted to make sure she had a solid appreciation of what Chuck was doing and could do. He folded his hands and began, "You know you asked me to be your consultant and while we are waiting for him, you need that insight. As you probably know, Chuck is special." As he saw her smiling eyes, he went on, "But I think you know that part.

"But again as your consultant, this new Intersect is different. And Casey, I am not just talking about the Kung Fu part. Chuck or the new Intersect, or maybe both, have combined to do something new. I think the General saw it and instinctively knew that it is far more important than the Kung Fu part. In my assessment that is the primary reason she kept things as intended for an army of Intersect Spies. Chuck can potentially guide that army without being one of them. Chuck not only knows what is but will be. I believe he has become what the intelligence world has always wanted. He can not only fuse together what the details of the enemy information, situation or environment but can project what they're going to do. He knows what their plans are." Steven paused like he was at a college lecture waiting for the students to understand the importance of the knowledge they had just gathered.

As Steven finished the explanation, Sarah heard Chuck moving around. "Chuck you okay?" She went to the side of the bed. He was trying to stretch but the cords were getting in his way. As she bent to unwrap him, he grabbed her with all his strength and lifted her to the bed.

"Okay, that might not have been that good of an idea. But I wanted to be with you since I woke up. The General is gone now?" Chuck kept holding her, as the pain built. He pushed the button for the pain killers.

"Yes, she left a little while ago. Chuck, are you wake enough to talk?" She was hugging him back gently. "We need to talk about what we are going to do."

Of course the nurses came back and checked him once more. Sarah was getting a little annoyed at how often they came. The head nurse, a young Navy Lieutenant, came up and said they were ready to transfer him to get the MRI. She had a wheel chair for him, but said he ought to try and get up and walk. Chuck got up slowly. As he put his feet to the floor he winced a couple times. Sarah and the nurse helped him balance himself. He did manage to get one of the extra robes which were folded on the night stand. Putting that on he felt more secure with all his parts covered.

He nodded to Sarah and the nurse, "I've got it. I am okay. I do need to go to the restroom first."

Steven stepped over to help out, "Come on Son I'll help you." Chuck was so relieved as Steven went to the restroom door with him. Chuck closed the door for some privacy.

When Chuck came out, Sarah moved back over to him. Chuck put his arm over her shoulder. He asked the nurse, "Where do we go?"

At that point Casey took over and directed the activities. Guards were posted and halls monitored as they moved to the MRI and back. When they got back, they were moved to a recovery room. It was for two patients. With the other bed vacant, they moved it to the wall and out of the way. Casey had table and chairs brought into the room, and guards posted at the door to the room and around that wing of the hospital. By the time that was set, the surgeon was back with the news on the MRI. He said that he was not sure which bullet did it, but he thought it was more likely the second. The shot had caused small fractures to two of Chuck's ribs. It was the primary reason that Chuck was feeling more pain. While there wasn't too much more they could do for the ribs, the bones would heal in about the same time as the wound. Finally, since the cause of the pain had been located, Chuck could be released. He signed the release papers and handed them to nurse.

**Castle**

Casey put it together. They moved with ease out of the hospital traveled in three black vans over to Castle. It was the secure choice and would provide them a base for the follow on actions.

Chuck could feel a little tension among the group as they took positions around the briefing table. Chuck thought it best that he start, "I think we need to set up our base first. Like I said to the General, I think this is the best place to start. We need to be out in the open. That will throw off some of the Fulcrum and Ring cells. I hope you agreed with that?" He looked and got a nod from both Sarah and Casey. "For our covers, I think we go back to what we had before. Sarah continues with Orange Orange maybe now as the owner and manager. Casey will that allow you to put a couple of your people in position as employees?"

"No problem there. The hard part will be to make it look like there is a reason for more employees." Casey started to glare at Chuck in the old Moron mold.

Chuck seeing the challenge begin said, "Well, then you are going to love the next idea. I think we need to go back to work at Buy More too."

The calm center was gone and Sarah stepped in, "Guys, we know this is going to be hard. But unless you have a better idea of how to be in the open and still keep track of each other."

Chuck quickly jumped in, "That's it Sarah. We need to keep our team together and cover each other. I know," pointing to his head, "there is a real threat to each of us. This is so different for us. We have to remember that now they are after each of us, not just the Intersect. The actions at the airport and back here at Castle should always remind us of that threat. And Sarah there is one other thing; I cannot leave you out living in the hotel room. It's too far away and doesn't get us quick reaction time either going there or coming here. I know you can definitely take care of yourself and whatever security Casey puts in place will be completely secure. But I cannot and will not take that small risk that something could happen. I want you and I to move in together. Will you?"

"But Chuck how is that going to work? We can't move in together in your apartment. It is your sister's apartment. I'd think you would say that it would be strange to be in a newlywed's apartment, especially your sister." Sarah was beginning to wonder whether Chuck really could make plans or whether this was a weird dream.

"Well I thought of that. Actually I have been thinking about this for a while. You remember our neighbor, Mrs. Cardizian? She has been talking about going back to Cleveland to help her sick mother. I thought that I could encourage that and make an offer on her apartment." Chuck looked at Sarah with some hope that she would understand.

Casey with a snide look said, "Director Walker, don't worry. Based on the security concerns I am sure we can buy the whole building. With a few modifications there should be enough room for Chuck's dad. I can't believe I am saying this, but go get Sarah moved out of the hotel. If I can't get the room set up, this afternoon or tomorrow we'll find some other place. Steven would you help. It might be easier to explain that as Ellie's Dad, you want her to come back to an apartment of her own."

Steven started for the door, "What more could I do for my daughter. Good idea."

**MAISON23**

Chuck closed the door on Sarah's room. She went to the back closet to get her bags. Chuck knowing there was a guard posted just down the hall and two at the entrances to the hotel knew they were secure, but he wasn't. All that calm from the planning sessions was gone. It seemed like the dance at the reception was only a fading memory. "_How could everything change so fast? Why can't we ever get a break and be able to talk? If we are both working for the government, would she still want to be my real girlfriend? Didn't she know how much planning had gone into this? Is this going to work?'_ Chuck knew they didn't have much time, Casey or one of his guards would be pulling the door down to check on them.

Sarah was back in the closet digging out. She could not believe just having Chuck in the next room was making her nervous. _'It's not like we could do anything, there's a guard at the door. Will he even want to do anything? This war against the Ring and Fulcrum is going to take all of us. He may not like my decisions as the Director. What can we do now? I just wish…'_ "Chuck do you see a big duffle bag under the bed?" Sarah was pulling out the big suitcase from the closet.

Chuck got about half way down and immediately sat on the bed, "Argh." _'Okay, bending over is not a good idea.' _

She was immediately beside him, "Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking that you'd have to bend over. Are you ok?"

"_Well, maybe a good idea,' _Chuck looked at her and held her hands. "Yeah, I am alright. Sarah."

"Wait Chuck, I need to tell you. Well, I love…" They were immediately entangled in a long light kiss. Sarah being afraid of hurting him lightly caressed his lips. Chuck knew this was the beginning of what he had always looked for. He leaned into her and tried to press the kiss on. Sarah moved her hands to his head and while stroking his neck pulling him to her, she finished the kiss with a light hug. "Chuck, I was so happy that you asked that we move in together. Yes, I do want to be with you all the time. I hope you'll want the same."

"You know I do. I want you to be with me forever. You know I have been crazy about you, but I want you to know that I am not completely crazy. I thought that maybe I could get the extra apartment and if we went on that island getaway, I could get my girl to stay with me forever. Now that the situation has changed, it is even more important that we be together. Forever, you know I do." Chuck looked over at the cell phone buzzing away. It had to be Casey. He was the only other one with a secure iPhone.

Chuck picked up the phone showing a growling Casey face with the secure notation under it. "Yes, what's up Casey?" He put it on speaker, so they both could hear.

"We got the apartment. She said we were an answered prayer. Her mother is getting worse, and they were thinking of taking her to the hospital tomorrow for an evaluation. She wanted to be there and knows the results aren't going to be good. She has signed over the lease and is flying home tonight. I have our cleaning crew packing her up already. You'll have to pick out your new furnishings tomorrow, and guess what. I want no part of that. Your Dad and I have some other things to work on." Casey sounded relieved that everything worked out.

"Thanks Casey. We'll be packed here in a little bit. If you want, we'll pick up some sizzling shrimp and extras on the way back. Okay with you?" Hearing the affirmative grunt, the call ended. "Well that went well." Chuck turn to continue.

Sarah shook her head with sad eyes, "Sorry Chuck we'll have to beat the Casey's cleaners and get back over there quickly."

**On the road to Casa Bartowski**

Sarah was driving back to the apartments. Chuck looked over holding his phone. "You know I have to call. Ellie has not checked in. I guess they are busy."

"Chuck you know you don't have to worry. Casey is having one of the surveillance teams track them down and check on them. We should hear tonight." Sarah said with confidence.

"Okay, but you know I have to call him." She finally nodded and he hit the button.

"Chuck, finally. Man where you been? I got a real problem Chuck. I might lose Anna. She won't go with me. I don't know what to do." Morgan was almost yelling by the time he stopped.

"Slow down buddy, I'm fine. Now what is happening with you and Anna?" Chuck couldn't believe the first phone call from Morgan would be a monumental problem. Well, yes he could. Morgan's problems continued.

"Chuck, Anna found out that Chico has to be locked up for six months." Morgan was just babbling.

Nothing was making any sense to Chuck. He was wondering whether he got hit in the head too. No, he was talking with Morgan. "Morgan what are you talking about?"

"Just a second Chuck we got to check out." Morgan left Chuck hanging on the phone while he and Anna were completing their purchase of some vacuum package storage bags at Buy More. As Anna walked out of the store in a huff, Morgan continued, "Okay, well Anna wants to take her dog with her to Hawaii. But they have some funny quarantine law about bringing pets to their island. We would have to put her Dog in the dog pound for six months. Chuck, what can we do? Anna does not want to put her little dog away for six months. She may not come."

"It's okay Morgan. You really had me worried. We'll figure something out." He looked over to Sarah not sure how this brilliant idea would go over. "Sarah, I know this is the last thing I want to do tomorrow, but I need to help Morgan out. Could we ask Morgan and Anna to come with us tomorrow to pick out the furnishings? It would help a lot if you could talk with Anna about this problem." Chuck went on to explain the problem as Sarah said yes. "Listen Morgan, how about you and Anna join Sarah and I tomorrow? We are going to pick out furnishings for our apartment."

Even Sarah could hear the screaming "What?" come through the small speaker.

"Yeah buddy, follow your heart, remember?" Sarah beamed at him. He knew that was the right answer. "So check with Anna and send me a text. See you over at the apartments at 10 AM."

**Buy More**

'_That's it. The plan comes together.' _Emmett caught most of the conversation with Chuck and rushed out to help Anna with her purchases. "I hear Morgan talking about your problem. You know people can be over there at Hawaii and take care of the dog for you. I'll bet you could ask Morgan's Mom if she'd go over and help out. I am sure she could help care of the dog while you were with Morgan." The first step in the plan had been sprung.

_A/N As my Beta continues to say, Just write another chapter and no one will get hurt._


	8. Chapter 8 Forever, You Know I Do

Let us make the most of it, before it is too late. I am sure we have enough time. Since we don't own Chuck or any of the characters, we wait for the show. Hope this pleases you.

Chapter 8—Forever, you know I do

**Casey's Apartment**

"About time you got here." Casey grunted as they came in his apartment with the sizzling scrimp delivery. "We got everything signed off for the apartment. Mrs. Cardizian has left and her household goods are in transit. You know these do taste good." Chuck was amazed that Casey really did enjoy, well anything. "Our team is finishing the apartment. Here's a plan of what it will look like. We used my second bedroom and the third bedroom from your apartment to make a conference room. The conference room and work area is up here on the second floor between my apartment and yours. Here Steven, want a little Saki?" Casey seemed to be really getting into this working dinner. "Your Dad has a small single on the first floor below the conference room. There is a stairway in the back to the conference room. Your new apartment has about the same layout as your sister's has."

Steven continued as Casey really started to chow down. "It wouldn't be as sturdy as the Castle but we will have reinforced walls, exterior surveillance, and Kevlar windows. We have done a sweep of the entire complex and included anti-surveillance measures. And Chuck you'll like this. We will have interior surveillance in each room. It has some interesting features. So for example, the restrooms do have surveillance. When anyone of us turns the light on in the bathroom the surveillance turns off. So if you have guests and don't want the surveillance crew to see them, turn on the lights yourself. You can also turn off the surveillance in the room you are in. The system will register the people in the room and stop the surveillance. But at anytime if the number of people in the changes the surveillance turns back on. There is a warning with that too. If you get up and go out of the room, say to the bathroom, the surveillance activates. So you have to turn it off when you come back in the room."

"Wow, that's amazing and a little creepy. We just became a bunker." Chuck was a little bewildered. "Okay well, I talked to Morgan today. He and Anna are going with us to look for furniture tomorrow. Anna's got a problem about taking her dog to Hawaii. You ever hear of quarantine restrictions for pets over there? Did anyone track down Ellie and Devon?"

Casey chimed back in with a full mouth, "Yeah, we found them up at a nice Squaw Creek resort. And don't worry; we have a surveillance and protection unit going up to take care of them. Each member of the team was handpicked and went through an interview process during the time we had. We even got a couple from 10th Mountain in case Devon decides to go mountain climbing."

"Well Awesome might, but don't think Ellie would. She's more of a nature trail type. Anyway, thanks Casey." Chuck began to drift off thinking about the next move.

"Charles what are you thinking about?" asked Steven, snapping Chuck out of his dream-state.

"Well, it's just. Okay maybe a few too many old mobster movies. But it looks like we've 'gone to the mattresses.' What do we have so far: a protection unit for us, one for Devon and Ellie, and hopefully one for the General?" Chuck went to the counter a grabbed a laptop.

"Casey and I made a list to review and interview. You know we both have to interview these people. It will be a cross check." Steven looked over at Casey. "You were talking about doing that downtown at the FBI building."

"Right we can start when you get done looking for furnishings. We have 24 candidates from this area to start. They are a mix of FBI, U.S. Marshals, and Secret Service. From there we will have to fly people in. Here's the list." Casey passed the list over to Sarah.

Chuck looked at the list as it got passed to Sarah, "Will they work for you? Why no CIA and NSA? I guess I need you to tell me how this is going to work."

"Chuck, it is fairly simple." Steven intervened. "As a Director of an Interagency Task Force, Sarah will be responsible for the Intersect Project and can request support directly from any of the civilian agencies. For any arrests in the states, she'll need the FBI or some law enforcement agency so that we can get the people involved."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "That's right and like you said before Col Casey can request support from the military. His units can help with protection here in the states."

"So Sarah, does that mean all the analysts General Beckman used to talk about now work for you?" Chuck was just beginning his next series of questions and the TV came on.

Gen Beckman was there again, "Yes Chuck, she is now responsible for the entire project. She'll have that staff and those people who were working on the Intersect system.

"I see everyone made it back from the hospital. I have some information to pass along to you, but first could I impose on you Director Walker to provide an update on your status?" The General sat back to listen.

Chuck listened as Sarah explained the events and progress since they were in the hospital. He was surprised at how the General's office looked almost the same. _'Are all government offices alike? They only get their furniture from one place? Well, there is one difference.' _The view out the office window wasn't the same. Chuck's attention came to focus as the General started to explain her progress.

"Thank you very much for your update, Director. I did make some progress here. We concluded the coordination and approvals confirming you as the sole Director of the Interagency Task Force. CIA also formally named you as their Director of the Intersect section. Col Casey, we were able to get the package through for approval of the JTF-II. We had to go to a Tank session, it was secure, and everything was approved. And Mr. Bartowski, we did get the consultants contract through procurement over at Interior. I suspect you'll find the offer reasonable. That and the papers for you to sign should be on your secure emails.

Chuck was beginning to feel a little uneasy about this and was raising his hand. "Chuck, things aren't complete for you. I am disappointed to report that we have not come to consensus on your assignment. You will be assigned to some position, but right now we can't get agreement on the position.

"The results from the detainees' interrogations are not much more promising. We have not been able to get any of the Ring Agents to respond to any interrogation. Chuck we have sent their files to you for review. You might be able to get more from that than we have. Anyone have anything else? Thank you I know it has been a long day." And the video conference ended.

That had Chuck still wondering whether she ever went to sleep or for that matter had a chance to change clothes. _'So the call ended at a little after 8 PM that meant for the General it was, what 11 PM? But at least that call ended on a better note than any before. I better check those emails.' _After a short explanation from Casey of the computers security features and logons, everyone connected. It began to sound like a typing pool.

Chuck checked the system and realized the IMs were not saved and likely not monitored. He shot Sarah at quick, 'Forever, you know I do.' He saw her smiling brightly at the screen as he got back, 'Want the same.' He continued to read the files and view the images. He was beginning to have flashes on almost every file. He looked over a Sarah and Casey and they were deeply engrossed in whatever they were working. Rather than continually breaking their concentration he sent a note to Sarah, 'Flashing on Gen B's report, will sum it.' He heard an "uh-huh" from Sarah and saw the 'Ok' on the screen. He decided to build a little access data base file of his own. He recorded all he could about the flashes. With his computer connected to this network he saw some buttons that were similar to the ones in Castle. He did a little more research in the "All Source" library, and a review of the reports in some of the other centers. In each case, he was able to flash two or three times more. This was beginning to feel like cramming for finals. He kept his head down as the headaches began to build.

Sarah started with her own problems. She saw the recent emails from the General and the 300 other emails in her inbox. She printed, signed and scanned the letters to send back to the General and her new boss at the Agency. Kelly Robins, she heard of him. _'Tennis player at heart, he didn't seem to like the duffers that permeated the Agency. He might be a good guy.'_ She continued scrolling down the emails. She saw the one that had Chuck interest when she got his IM. She was so happy. _'How can he always think of the little things? I so want us to be able to find that normal place we almost had.' _She continued to review the emails. Some required immediate attention, but there were several that were just status reports. She began to agree with Chuck's assessment, how could the government ever win anything, the first battle was always the paperwork. Somewhere in her concentrated reviews and replies, she looked at Chuck to see him holding his head and leaning over the keyboard. She jumped to get over there. "Chuck, Chuck, you alright?" Sarah was behind him and gently holding his head.

It took him a while to answer. He had begun to finish what he started with the posters and was now modeling the information to see if there were connections. The flashing was intense and each was lasting a long time. He was to the end of the current flash when he noticed Sarah holding his head. "Okay," Chuck took stock of himself, "Well, not that much."

Steven knew immediately what had happened. "Chuck you can't just look around at their intelligence data base. That's a part of the Intersect files. It will just force you to flash and re-flash on information the Intersect already has. It will get you nowhere and a real headache."

Chuck held his hand to Sarah's and then typed in the results to the data base. Chuck stood and took Sarah's hand. "I'm sorry, but we'll need to call it a night." He looked at Sarah, "Okay?" Getting a smile, they headed for the door. They could still hear the noise from the cleanup crew. Chuck was trying to remember where those ear plugs were.

When they got over to Chuck's apartment, Chuck's head was still pounding. Sarah went on to the bedroom. Chuck went to the bathroom and went through the medicine chest looking for the extra strength migraine pills. He swallowed a couple with a big chug of water. The migraine was coming on full force. It was becoming harder to see through the giant floating prism. He fumbled with the light switch, moving in and out of the bathroom. It wasn't much longer and Sarah answered her phone, "Yeah, what now Casey?" Sarah thought Casey was going to try and have some fun with them.

"You better get over to the bathroom; Chuck seems to be having some problems. I'll wait on the line in case you need help." Casey said with some urgency and enough to convince Walker that something could really be wrong.

By the time Sarah got to the bathroom Chuck was steady himself on the counter. "I'm sorry. I had so hoped this would be different. The first night really together and I can barely see you. My head hurts so bad."

Sarah came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him a couple time on the neck, and turned him around. "It is okay Chuck. We'll just have to be more careful. Here let me check your wounds and I'll help you to bed." She turned to the phone and said, "We're good, Chuck's got a really bad headache. We'll see you in the morning. Turn off the surveillance for us. Thanks."

Back in the bedroom, Chuck took off his pants and crawled into bed. He curled up on his side. Sarah saw the surveillance light go from green to yellow. She put on one of Chuck's tee shirts and crawled up beside him. She reached over, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Night, I love you."

She heard a "Goodnight, I love you too." He held her hand and pulled it toward his chest.

**Casa Bartowski**

She so wanted it to be the same. It was already 8 AM and Chuck's alarm clock survived another day. She turned it off last night knowing that Chuck needed the rest. He hadn't moved and was still sleeping heavily. Sarah could not believe she was having such a problem with this. The need to go to the restroom won out and she decided to make it up tonight in their new apartment.

The surveillance light went to green when she entered the hall. Next door Steven handed Casey a twenty.

Sarah noticed the light change when she got to the room and turned it off again. She changed clothes and went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. She made a note on her cell, 'Find out how to keep surv off.' She waited until the coffee was half brewed and made herself a cup. She went around the apartment making a metal not of how the furniture was placed and what she did and did not like. She'd have Casey make some adjustments to the floor plans. As she got back to the coffee in the kitchen, she heard Chuck stirring. With an extra cup in hand she went back to the bedroom.

"Chuck, are you feeling better?" She handed him the extra cup.

"Hum," taking a sip, "Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for helping me. I am so sorry that's not exactly how I had last night planned. I mean, well, you know what I mean." Chuck took a bigger gulp.

She was playing with his hair now and said, "Yes, Chuck I know. I wanted to, too." Looking at the clock she said, "Better hurry up or we'll miss Morgan and Anna"

_A/N New travel tip, don't take the afternoon flights. Twice in a row, delayed for weather…you don't get there and neither does your luggage._


	9. Chapter 9 The Maze

We wait. Sorry for the long wait. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 9—The Maze

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck was rushing. He knew Morgan would be over in a minute. He'd just finished dressing. By the time he left the room, he'd come to the conclusion that if they wanted to see his rear, they could. He'd lost it about the fifth time back and forth from the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen.

Chuck was still amazed, _"How'd she do it? She always looked so beautiful. She didn't have that much of a head start. I can barely get done shaving and she's already to go_.' Sarah had her hair full and flowing. She was already dressed in her T-X leather jacket and matching leather high heel boots, blue jeans, and a loose cream blouse.

Chuck and Sarah came out the door together and headed over to Casey's. They went directly to the conference room. Chuck wasn't that surprised to see Casey and his Dad in black polo shirts and slacks, about the same as yesterday. Chuck brought his Dad over to see what he had started the night before. Casey and Sarah were already busy checking their morning emails. Casey looked over to Sarah and said, "Ah, you don't need to get any electronics equipment. We'll have video screens and sound installed. And don't worry; Chuck will be impressed with the selection."

"Well, while we are talking about that, I looked around Ellie's apartment and noticed some changes I'd like." Casey rolled out the drawings and Sarah started pointing to the areas she wanted changed. "I'd like a vault installed here and here. There should be enough room to extend the bathroom and add a bit more storage here. The second bedroom is nice, but we don't need another king-size bed in there. I'd like the extra room. Do you think that if we found the right furniture, you could arrange to get it set up by the time we got back?"

"Roger that, we're on it," Casey picked up his cell and began to coordinate activities. He knew Sarah would arrange to have the furniture delivered, but his teams would have to sweep them for listening devices.

Sarah saw Chuck and his Dad bent over looking at Chuck's display. She was walking over when she heard an "Aces Charles, Aces." She looked at the display and it just looked like lines and pointers. A little puzzled, she asked, "Chuck, what have you got there?"

Steven answered first, "Charles has practically reinvented the Intersect. What he started last night is truly awesome. He has built something that should fill in the blanks." That comment drew 'I always knew he had blanks' look and grunt from Casey. "Okay, you must have realized the Intersect has dated information in it. I think Chuck has made something that will keep his information fresh. It allows him to model interactions, patterns and nodes; and use those for advanced searches. The search looks a lot like the search mechanism he used to find my network. It can do multiple searches at once. But it is more than that. I'll work with Casey to enhance the searches on raw data and reports. But enough with business go ahead and go out with Morgan."

Chuck passed the files and access over to his Dad's computer and logged off. Chuck and Sarah got to the courtyard just when Morgan and Anna walked in. The sequence did not change. Morgan gave Chuck a bear hug. Sarah stepped in and gave Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she gave Anna a hug.

Anna was back to her look. Her hair was in double high pigtails. Each side had a color ribbon to match her blouse and skirt. The big difference was the also matching long haired Yorkie. "Meet Chico. He's my favorite. I just don't know what to do. Hawaii has a quarantine law for dogs. We are going to leave in just a couple days." Anna almost had tears in her eyes and was looking at Chuck and Sarah like they could make a miracle for her.

Morgan began, "We've even asked my Mom to come over and help. Only problem is Big Mike would come over too. I…I just can't…I just won't pay for Big…"

"Its okay buddy, don't worry we'll think of something. But first we have a little shopping to do. So should we get going?" Chuck was pointing toward the parking lot.

"Wait, I can't believe I am ahead of you on this Chuck." Morgan was prepared and Sarah was amazed. Morgan brought out his laptop. He showed them the searches he had done that morning. Sarah was so happy that Morgan had taken the time to do that. She saw Chuck's big smile of relief too. After five sites that looked about the same, they found themselves looking at a Beverly Hills furniture store. There was a style selection showing several chairs in fabrics, ultra suede and leather. But the store had three styles that looked interesting: one an old western look, another Mediterranean look and something from one of those architects with a modern business look to it. Chuck and Sarah nodded and agreed that would be the next stop. "Just a second, we have to take Chico for a quick 'walk,' and we'll be right back."

Anna came back and asked, "Say could we leave Chico here while we are out? I have his carrier in the car."

"Of course, no problem. We can put him in the apartment kitchen and he'll be just fine." Chuck went with Anna to get things set up. Sarah gave Casey a quick report on where they were headed. It went off like clock work. Chuck explained they had rented a van in case they decided to bring anything home. Casey had the best route under surveillance. And Chico was put in the carrier. Smooth with only one remaining problem.

They got to the furniture store. Pulling into the parking lot, they all thought they had made a mistake and had driven to a Large Mart. The building was huge. _"Oh this doesn't look good. We could get lost in there forever. And this isn't the forever, I'm looking for. Casey's right, remember Casey's right, no it can't be…yes, it can. Casey's right…nothing can be worse than going in without a plan.' _Chuck knew the next few hours were going to end badly for someone.

**The Maze**

He knew it could be a trap. He worked his way around her as best he could. He felt lucky that she would let him go for some relief. It seemed like they were looking, feeling, even smelling everything. He seemed to be doing it everywhere, it took so long. Everything looked the same, just shades of gray. He saw them moving and then he was trapped. There wasn't much he could do. He felt tried anyway. He was so tried and decided the best answer was to lie on this bed. It felt rather hard with a pale topping and cardboard to rubbery feel to it.

Chuck knew this would get better. Sarah was here and she'd know what to get. He drifted off to sleep as he listened to the salesman go on and on about the various lines and styles of the furniture. Chuck was thinking that the architect's furniture sounded a little sturdier and something they should look at. While Sarah seemed to be taking it all in, she took a copy of every brochure. Anna and Morgan just began to wonder around. Chuck woke with a start and started thinking that he had to get out.

It was clear, he could see it. If he just pressed down here and moved off the bed, he might be able to slip away from everyone. It worked. This venture had become a cage but it was open again. He could get passed the kitchen tables and chairs and passed the first set of furniture. He found the opening and went for it.

Chuck thought everyone was just behind him. When Chuck turned around, Sarah and the others were gone. Chuck felt like the time his Mom left him in the grocery store. Chuck never quite remembered why, but it was a scene from his youth he always remembered. Chuck was at the grocery cart but his Mom was not there. Chuck did not know where his Mom was. Chuck just knew he had to help. But he did not know where they went.

He looked all around and got through the opening. He knew there would not be much time. They could be back at him at any second and try to trap him again. He went down the corridor. It seemed rather small. He was out on the other side when the first alarm went off. He dashed back in the corridor and back out the other side. The next alarm went off and he could see the flashing red light. Making a dash for the back of the coach he ducked his head behind it.

Chuck couldn't figure out what to do. Sure Chuck still had his GPS watch on; Sarah could find him at anytime; but first she needed to be looking for him. Chuck saw the Fire Truck and Police car out front and wondered what was happening. With all the alarms and sirens Chuck was beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea or not.

He wasn't sure but if he rounded the next corner, maybe…

Chuck heard Sarah and the salesman. Sarah was looking through the material chart. She looked up at Chuck, "Chuck, is this okay with you?" She saw his head nod in agreement and knew it was over. They had made their selection. Morgan and Anna came back and agreed it would be a good choice.

**Casa Bartowski**

Meanwhile, the protection detail was at each window. Casey had taken over surveillance. Steven was watching the external cameras. All alarms indicated movement in Ellie's apartment. Casey knew the previous crew had been on too long. They had reported seeing an Ewok. He did not see anything in the apartment. Before taking the doors…

_A/N Next up shortly._


	10. Chapter 10 The Ewok

We wait. Seems like winter is already here, snowed yesterday. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 10— Get the Ewok

**Casa Bartowski**

Before taking the doors Casey had his phone at his ear, "Bastowski what is your status? We've got alarms throughout your old apartment. Get over to Castle."

Sarah was watching, knowing something was wrong. She was already reaching for her Colt. Chuck began studying her face as she took in their surroundings.

Anna noticed too, looked at Morgan and said, "We ought to get back. Chico will want out."

It was that simple. Chuck knew little Chico had them. "Casey, it's the dog. We left Anna's dog in the kitchen. It must have gotten out. Casey, I'm sorry, there is no need to take go in shooting. We're almost done here. We'll be back over in a minute."

Sarah overhearing the conversation had turned a bright red. She knew what happened and could hardly hold it in.

At that point he knew it. It was the thing he rarely saw, Sarah laughing. A brief thought of Casey as the wild dogcatcher in Eureka, had him too.

Back at the apartment, Sarah watched as Anna called Chico and he leapt into her arms. "Anna have you checked the Hawaii laws yet. There are conditions for early release." Sarah had flashed by an internet page last night while checking on some other quarantine actions the CIA was taking with the Ring agents. "You ought to check with your vet to see if you qualify. With as much traveling you and your family do, if you had Chico go with you, your vet may have already done the necessary tests."

Anna was so happy. She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her. "Sarah, you are totally right. We've done this before for other trips, a blood test and some kind of tracker. Sarah you are the best, my best friend, thank you so, so much."

Sarah was a bit surprised. _'I actually feel good about this. Anna's a friend, someone who calls me a friend. Chuck does this all the time. I'm slipping. Chuck is getting…no, I am a director now not a field agent. He's right.'_

Chuck was out talking with Morgan waiting for the girls. As Sarah and Anna approached, Morgan reminded them about the party. "It is going to be a blast. Please wear something Hawaiian. Swim suits are fine."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be there. I appreciate you helping with the furniture. Without the early search, it would have taken all day. Mahalo."

As they left, Sarah moved beside Chuck. She gave him a hug and kissed him lightly. _'Okay, this is going to be a good day.' _

"Don't even," Casey grunted as they came in the door. "We have an hour before we leave for the interviews."

Everyone booted up and settled into their emails. Chuck was checking to see what his father had done. His system was now connected to several sites. Chuck began to wonder whether Orion had told Casey what sites they were able to access. There were a few that he was sure had not contributed to the original intersect. As he dug further he found that the databases included those of several friendly security services. He saw Cole's name in reference to several of the search reports. He began to refine his webs. As he did, he looked up at Sarah whose face looked so serious. A quick IM, 'Loved the bed,' got him the reaction he wanted, her smile. He started back with Fulcrum first. His data point centers focused on old reports of the activities related to the bigger Fulcrum activities they had come across. There was the activity base for the Fulcrum leadership school, the Roark Industries computer research center, Leader's Cell, Masuer, Jill's Uncle Bernie, and the attack unit at the airport. He thought it was simple but found that he was rapidly into teraflops of data. Most of these organizations had some prior surveillance associated with them. He just had time to set up the searches for each of the organizations before it was time to go.

Sarah was the last to log-off. She still had that serious look on her face. She came over next to Chuck and grabbed and held his hand. Not saying a word. They walked out to the car. Chuck was torn over whether to let it go or bring it out in the open. He let it rest while they figured out the arrangement of the vehicles and seating.

Chuck was surprised when he realized that they were all in the back seat. Casey and Steven were in one car and Chuck and Sarah in the other. Chuck barely got to Sarah's door to hold it open before the guards were there. They got to his door before he did and held it open for him. His, "Thanks guys," drew no return comment. As he slid into his seat, Sarah was looking out the other window but somehow sensed his presence and grabbed his hand again.

Sarah couldn't believe it. Had this always been the war that Beckman and Graham had fought? Most of her emails contained the discussion on what to do with Chuck. While the CIA, her new boss in particular, wanted Chuck in a new post as a Director of Operations and Analysis, the other agencies were being less than kind. State wanted him locked up so that he could not interfere in their on-going operations but never explained what those operations were. Some part of the medical research centers wanted the always-expected chance to ascertain what made Chuck work. The military's DARPA wanted Chuck out in the mountains of Afghanistan to hunt down the new Taliban leaders. She began to rub her thumb over his hand to get some consistency in what was happening. _'We have to win this first. I need Chuck. And they need Chuck, just to win this. Why don't any of them understand? He is an individual not just some drone they can push around. He is trying to help, and Beckman is probably right. It is only through Chuck that we'll be able to win this war. How am I going to explain to Chuck that while we just got this straighten out with Beckman, it could fall apart? I have to do what Director Robins suggested, go meet with him and the other Directors to get this cleared. Oh Chuck, please help.'_

They were pulling into the parking lot at the FBI building. Sarah looked over at Chuck, "I'll need your help with something. I'll explain it over dinner tonight. But everything is okay."

Chuck gave her a puzzled look as the guards opened both their doors. Sarah got out before Chuck could say anything.

Casey had this planned out pretty well. Casey and Sarah were in the Interview room and Chuck and Steven were in the room behind them. Of course it had a one-way mirror. Casey had figured the interviewees would figure that out, but it shouldn't matter if Chuck or Steven flashed on someone. If there was a flash, Chuck or Steven were to push a button that would in turn ring Casey's phone. Casey was then to usher the person out of the room through the left door.

Chuck spoke up first, "Hey guys, doesn't it make more sense to go through their folders to see if we flash on someone first. I mean you and Dad only looked at their names and clearances back at the hospital. Now we have their files and pictures. We should probably scan those. It should only take a couple minutes."

Casey agreed and they all filed into the interview room. As the pictures of the agents began to be displayed on the screen, Chuck was starting a smile. Casey noticed right away, "Buck up Bartowski, this isn't Animal House. These people are going to work for us. Remember, they are going to put their life on the line because you said so." Casey let that soak in for a while. He was beginning to think that Chuck would understand. They were changing their jobs and Chuck had to wake up to a leadership role. _'He's got natural tendencies to be a leader. He got those knuckleheads at the Buy More to listen and follow his directions. He might be able to handle this.'_

Steven had already picked out two that he did not notice from the group of names he'd checked with Casey. Special Agent Johnson and Johnson photos were showing. Steven shook his head no. "Okay, these two are not Fulcrum that I know of. But they may know me as Orion and that could cause some problems. They had spent a lot of time hunting me and as you have likely guessed were not that successful."

Casey gratefully tossed those two aside and started looking at the next files. There were five FBI field agents. Each had about three years experience. Casey wondered about them, but figured they could be teamed with someone with a little more experience. Another five FBI Special Agents were in the mix. They were far more experienced, like the two Johnsons. There were two Secret Service agents, recently assigned to a forgery case on the West Coast. Two ATF agents had been assigned to the drug and weapons smuggling cases along the border. DEA brought in three agents that had been assigned to the same operation. Finally, there was one IRS agent, one Customs and Border Protection Officer, two Federal Marshals and one Sky Marshal.

Chuck put a few of the folders to one side also. He'd actually started a small pile. "Okay, I did not flash on these as Fulcrum or Ring agents. But they don't seem right. Don Rogers, the ATF agent, had been involved in the Peyman Alahi case but apparently took no action. He should have had sufficient information to do something before we got there. These two FBI agents knew of the gathering with Victor Federov but let it ride. This Secret Service agent knew Rashan Chen was getting the plates but did nothing to stop it. Finally, there is nothing wrong with his actions, but this Federal Marshal has crossed paths with Sarah's dad and could present a problem."

"Yeah, well, Carina didn't speak very highly of these two either. They were the ones that got in Carina in trouble and I had to bail her out. A big No." Sarah put two of the DEA agents in the same stack.

"Well, okay then, let's get started." Chuck started to sit down next to Sarah.

Casey broke in, "No, I still want you two in the other room. You can listen and see if anything they say causes a flash."

The first three interviews went pretty easily. The three young FBI agents looked curiously alike. Each with light brown hair had their hair cut at normal length, tapered in the back and sides, and it would never get passed their eyebrows. Lawrence Taylor and Elton Devers were both Harvard Law grads. Brad Hill was from Yale also with a law degree. Seemed to be likeable kids as Casey would say and were given a green check.

The next two were a little bumpy. Both computer specialists, their specialties were on-line fraud and hackers. Casey and Sarah were asking questions around the topics but never finding out how to fit them in this assignment. Chuck and Steven were in agreement. They both entered the room during those interviews and began with some of the harder questions. After a post interview discussion it was agreed, if the subject was computers, then Chuck and Steven would handle the questions, but only if there had been no flashes. Mary Ramirez and Clay Carston also got green checks.

Two of the FBI Special Agents were excused rather quickly after their manners with Sarah indicated they were too interested in the wrong thing or were not going to be willing to listen to such a junior official. Casey was visibly upset. _'How could a senior FBI agent turn into such an obvious egotist when learning that Sarah was in charge? And why would anyone going to an interview leer at the interviewer.'_ The third agent, Alice Kazan, was another green check.

The Secret Service and IRS agents were computer specialists. Tom Newton was with the Secret Service trying to track down people using very sophisticated computer graphics and printers to make counterfeit monies. Kristen O'Day was a specialist in corporate tax fraud and accounting, tracing computer files in that world turned out to be very handy.

After the ATF and DEA agents began to explain their involvement in the drugs and weapons smuggling, Chuck flashed on each. In each case Casey signaled them to go into the room on the left.

As the second agent got up to leave, Chuck noticed that he had a look of recognition on his face. He must have figured out who Sarah or Casey were. Chuck moved as fast as he could around the table and through the doors. When the second agent appeared to be pulling a gun, he fell to the ground with three tranq darts sticking from his neck.

When Sarah and Casey were putting their guns away, Chuck stood at the door. Blowing the smoke away from his tranq gun, he said, "Sorry couldn't let you have all the fun."

The guards removed the agent. They showed the three that he was carrying a small .22 pistol.

The next three interviews were no problem. Officer Lea Suz, Marshal Kyle Poston, and Sky Marshal Vera Townsman were going to be joining the crew.

With the interviews done, Sarah said that she had to get back to the apartment. She had some more work to do. Casey agreed to bring the new team members over to Castle the next day. They would be given pick up points with instructions to conduct surveillance of the area while waiting for pick up. Casey would have his protection teams out at each point an hour before. Casey stayed behind to brief the individuals on their assignments. Sarah, Chuck and Steven headed back with their mini-convoy back to Casa Bartowski.

Back at the apartment, each assumed their positions. Sarah felt almost overwhelmed by the email volume. She separated the mail by topic and worked her way through each stack from the bottom. She always waited until she read the last email in the stack before beginning to answer any of them. _'They're still fighting over what to do with Chuck. Kelly is now insistent that I come back to brief these people on the Intersect and Chuck. At least he included Chuck as a part of the discussions, not just the Intersect. I don't know what Chuck's reaction will be. Maybe if Chuck and Kelly talked first.'_

Chuck was putting in the final touches of the report on the two agents from the interview. He also included notes from the agents that were turned away. He was fairly certain that the agents just happened to be Fulcrum. It wasn't that Fulcrum knew about the interview and were targeting his team. His webs were coming together. The next instruction was a little more complex. He wanted to see whether his webs would replicate with current data. Another IM, this time business 'Need help, how I use your analysts?'

'What?'

'May need their help with some correlations.'

'Send me email with instructions, I'll send it out.'

'Thanks. Forever.'

';-)'

Chuck just finished the instructions for the analysts when Casey got back to the apartments. He sent them off to Sarah and copied his dad. He heard, "Aces Charles. This should get what we need. Okay, if I put this all together for you in project plan?"

"Sure," Chuck didn't know what his father was up to, but a good write-up of the plan was always something that could be used again later. He was now busy planning his next outing. First email was to Casey. If he couldn't get Casey's okay to the plan, it would almost be pointless. Next were the IMs to Orion. Chuck decided a little backup plan wouldn't hurt. Chuck saw they had about an hour left before they needed to head to the restaurant. Chuck sent an IM to Sarah, 'We still on? I'll go change.'

'Yes, need 30 minutes and I'll get ready.'

'Great. Forever.'

';-)'

Chuck was down at the apartment in a second. He wanted this to be special. He had always promised Ellie that if he could he'd do it right. He had gotten another suit with the one he got for Ellie's wedding reception. It was a Brooks Brothers from their new summer collection. He'd gone all out and gotten a classic dress shirt to go with it and Cordovan shoes. As he checked the mirror he decided it was definitely better than the outfit he wore to take Jill out. _'__Wait, why would I think of that? I love Sarah. She is everything and more than I ever wanted or thought about. Now that she's a Director and not a spy, this should work. It's got to work.'_

Chuck went up to the conference room. Sarah was getting up. She looked him over and smiled. That's all he wanted, but heard another "Aces Charles" from the back of the room. Sarah left to go change and Chuck went back to talk to his dad. Casey couldn't help but smile; with a nod the stakes were the same. After a quick exchange, Chuck turned his attention to Casey who was now working his email traffic.

"Casey, anything happen with the interviewees after we left?" Chuck was starting to think about how to form the teams.

"No, why?" Casey looked up in a grunt from his screen.

"Oh, I was thinking about whether they would be forming their own groups. Maybe, that would…" he got stopped short.

"Don't even," the first growl came out. "This isn't a playground where you pick your favorite kid Chuck. This is for real. While you and Walker are out tonight, Steven and I will line up teams by their capabilities.

"Since we are down to twelve people, we'll line up four teams of three. Yeah, don't say. We are the current model for both CIA and NSA teams. We'll have the teams lined up by tomorrow morning. Walker will have to approve. Have you got targets lined up for them? Or what?" Casey hadn't really heard what Chuck had in mind.

"Well, all this is based on those early flashes. I'm sure if you don't think this is right we can talk it over with Sarah. I know all of them have some experience. But they don't have the cohesion as a team. So, their first assignments will be surveillance. Any extra time we have, I'll need you or Dad to run them through some field exercises, maybe something like a paint ball match." He was looking at Casey and seeing that he was getting agreement. "And, I should go with them. I'll act like I guess we will for real, 'staying in the van.' But at least they will get use to the information and directions I can provide, and I'll get use to them. It should also help me to pick up the right way of doing things. I might not be able to physically train for a few weeks yet, but I should learn more."

"Sounds good for a start. We'll get things set up. When do you know about the targets?" Casey was not grunting any more. This was really shaping up.

"We should get our first run back in the morning. If I was right, we could get one to six targets. In this case, it means we have something to run surveillance against. Then we build the case against each target and take the appropriate action." Chuck could see Casey smiling. _'__Okay this is a good day.'_

Chuck walked out to the courtyard still thinking about the teams. His thoughts were interrupted when Sarah came out of the apartment. '_Oh yes, this is a very good day.'_

_A/N Okay, so would like some feedback. _


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner

Let us do something, while we have the chance! Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 11—Dinner

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck was stunned. _'__She looked as amazingly beautiful as, well ever.' _Her golden angel hair was highlighted by the setting sun. She wore simple diamond earrings and a matching diamond strand necklace. The dress was a satin dark shade of purple. It was strapless nicely accenting her trim figure. _'Very nicely accenting the figure, wow.'_ She had high heel sandals with straps that matched the color of the dress. And she had the bracelet on.

'_Okay, how am I going to this? It has to be perfect. This has to go right. I have to let her talk.' _He walked over to her trying not to show how nervous his was."Hi."

She was so happy that she saw what he had picked out for the dinner. _'He looks so nice. I need to make this special for us. And we need to talk about what is going to happen. I just need to talk with him.' _She tried hard not rub her hands against her dress. "Hi."

'_Got to do better. She looks amazing, beautiful, remarkable, exquisite.'_ As he stopped in front of her, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," she blushed a bit. _'He is so confident. Maybe this new Intersect, no this is Chuck. He looks so handsome and attractive tonight.'_ As she looked him over, "You look very debonair."

"Thank you." He looked down at her hand and took it in his. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she scrunched up her shoulders like this was a big treat. They walked out of the courtyard to the sidewalk out front of the apartments.

"So how are we going to get there?" Sarah knew Chuck would have a plan for this but didn't see any cars. In a second a limo pulled up. Sarah almost expected Casey to get out as the driver.

Chuck was happy to see the driver he recognized as one of the guards from the night before. He managed to get to the door before the driver and watched Sarah gracefully get in the car. Since he didn't want her to slide across the seats, he quickly made it to the other side.

Chuck knew that the best approach would be to get all the problems out in the open. He had been thinking about this part of the evening for a while. He didn't want to talk business all night. "Everything okay?" He held her hand and said, "Let's talk about whatever the problem is now."

"Chuck, you need to know this and I need your help. Chuck I am leaving in the morning, I'm so sorry I wanted to wait until after dinner to tell you. I have to go back and talk with Director Robins. He has been working with General Beckman to secure your position. There are still those that want you to be in a bunker or worse. I can't let that happen." As she concluded she had both her hands holding his.

"Well, you know I trust you. Would it help if I went with you?" Chuck was beginning to wonder what he had gotten them into.

"I know you do, but I am not sure about trusting them yet." She was looking into his eyes for the acceptance of her conclusions.

Chuck looked at her. She was certain of this. "Okay and you know I'll help you with anything." He was torn about this, but he could not, not risk asking. "You do know I will have a couple conditions? You go with at least two of Casey's protection details. And I pick one of our new teams to cover you. They will either go with you or catch a follow-on flight. And you go with whatever other security measures Dad or Casey have in mind."

"Chuck…" she got cut off.

"No. I know you are a super spy who can handle anything. You have continuously saved my life. And just so you know, I am not willing to risk yours." He was getting more and more concerned. He had to convince her. "It was too easy for both Fulcrum and the Ring agents to get to Beckman. If you or any of us go anywhere we have to have a solid plan, to ensure the travelers safety.

"I mean just look at what we are doing. I worked with Casey and my Dad for the last two days to get this set up." He noticed that she finally started taking in their surroundings. "We have a bullet proof limo, two trail vehicles, a chopper overhead, and three surveillance teams where we are headed for protection."

"Chuck I can't do this, this is something for…" Sarah stopped. He was getting good at interrupting her.

"When I told my dad, he agreed and got Casey to agree too. As my dad said, 'she needs a good time out. It will only get worse. And what the three of you have been doing this without any relief for the past two years. Take her out and show her a really good time.' And Casey jumped at setting this up. I think both of them likely have a few very nice surprises for us tonight.

"I understand you need to go back. I don't necessarily have to like it. But I do want to make sure you are protected." Chuck changed his position and gave her his most pleading look. "Sarah, I am still trying to get used to how the agencies work."

"Don't get used to it. What makes you special is that you are not like every other company man. You are a good guy and want to help. Leave the in-fighting to me." Sarah was definitely impressed with Chuck. He had convinced her, probably saved her again. "Yes, the security is a good idea. I am so glad I have you to protect me." She bent over to give him a kiss as they pulled up to the portico of the restaurant.

"Uhmm, here we are." The doors were being opened as he said it. _'Okay, a way lot faster than I am.'_ Chuck looked up at the driver. "Thank you." Chuck was going to ask if he was coming in but decided that would be pointless. Casey would have made sure he stayed with the limo to make sure no one tampered with it.

The maître d' met them at the door. Chuck and Sarah knew they were getting the royal treatment. He showed them to a suitably sized table in the secluded corner with the window overlooking the bay. It was a breathtaking red sky with the sail boats and catamarans using the evening breeze to glide toward their docks.

Sarah almost gasped, "Wow that's beautiful."

Chuck thought so too, but he was so happy this was working. _'She must have been in some fabulous places before this. I hope this really does stay special.'_ He looked at her with a smile, "I know."

The waiter came and offered them the special of the night, a classic shrimp cocktail, chopped spinach salad, filet and Australian lobster tail, roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and for desert Raspberry Crème Brulee. The waiter offered what he thought was the best wine for their selection, an Australian Vintage Chardonnay. Chuck offered a toast to her and she returned it.

Chuck looked around; the moment was not going to be any more perfect. "I have something for you I was going to give it to you when Ellie got back but considering the circumstances I kind of want to give it to you today."

"Chuck we are going to be fine, I promise. It will be a short trip, nothing will happen." Sarah stopped as the appetizer was served. She was still concern he was reacting to the trip.

Chuck thought he better give her the full explanation. He had been rehearsing it in his mind ever since the wedding reception. "There are a couple things we need to talk about. Look you know how I feel about you. I love you. And I am crazy about you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

As he paused to catch his breath, Sarah was smiling. Her eyes, face and hair seemed to glow. "Chuck, you know I love you. You are that guy. Not everyone would have done what you have. As a matter of fact you are that hero and I love you."

"Yeah, well the last few days the only thing I can think about is our future together. It's changed. I think we can finally be together for real. Sure we will still have covers and no one can know what we do, but they can know about us. The more I think about it I realized that I can't wait. I can't wait any longer. All that I know is that I want you forever. What I'm getting at here is Sarah Walker will you do me the honor…" This time he knew he was faster than the driver. He was down one knee and had the box out. "The honor of being with me forever as my wife?"

"Yes, Chuck." She pulled him to her, held his hands and kissed him. It was another tender kiss that pulled them together. "You know this is still going to be hard."

He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect match. "I know."

_A/N So is this how everyone would see it happening? Please comment. Really would like feedback on this one._


	12. Chapter 12 Never a Break

In an instant all will vanish and we'll be alone once more. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 12—Never a Break

**The Restaurant**

Sarah just kept smiling. She looked more radiant than Chuck had seen her before. With one hand generally holding the others, they got through the salad without any problems. Chuck was still amazed that she said yes. She had the ring on.

They let each other's hand go when the waiter brought the main course. Sarah tasted the lobster and filet. There was a small amazed look on her face. "Wow this food is good. How did you hear about this place, anyway?"

"Devon as a matter of fact. Prior to that little meal we had fixed for Ellie, the man had a black belt in fine dining. He used to take Ellie out every month to an upscale restaurant. But this one was based on Ellie's endorsement." Chuck smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wow, so this is an Ellie recommendation. No wonder it's great, for her to like something better than the meals she makes." Sarah was definitely enjoying the meal.

"Well, she is definitely going to like this. We will probably hear her from here when she finds out your wearing the ring." Chuck was thinking of the continual barrage this was going to create. He wasn't sure he could ever make it through all of Ellie's questions.

Sarah looked down at the ring again. "Chuck, this ring is so detailed and delicate. I really do love it." Sarah was going to continue when her phone rang. They both knew that she had to check. As she was reaching for her purse, Chuck's phone also rang. She began the call, "Walker secure."

Chuck looked at his phone. His Dad's face was showing. About the time he answered, he heard at least three other phones ringing. "Dad, we're secure."

"Casey told me to call you. The helicopter crew is reporting gunfire not far from your position. Is everyone okay there?" His dad's voice sounded very concerned.

After a quick look around the restaurant, "Everything is fine here."

"Casey said to get everyone out of the restaurant and head back to the apartments. I'm sorry Son. I hope you had some fun. But we need you and Sarah back here." Steven waited for the reply.

Chuck looked over at Sarah. She was still talking on the phone but nodded at Chuck. "Okay Dad, we are heading back." He went around the table to get Sarah. She was still on the phone.

"Okay, don't try anything foolish. I'll get down there as soon as I can. And I want you and the others to just hold them off." Sarah was motioning to Chuck that she was coming. "Leave this line open."

Chuck now knew who the other teams were. They all were up with weapons out. _"Okay, this must be bad. One of our searches triggers this? Whatever is happening is not good. I'll get Sarah back safe and we'll go from there.'_ The teams formed around Chuck and Sarah and everyone was rushed out of the restaurant.

Out at the cars Chuck did not have a chance to be chivalrous and open Sarah's door. They were each ushered to a door of the limo. The doors were shut and they took off like a rocket.

"Wow, you okay?" Chuck was checking to make sure Sarah looked alright.

"Yeah, fine. You?" Sarah was still checking things out the windows.

"Yes, I'm fine. Casey is having us get back to the apartments. I am not certain what is happening but there is gun fire at the docks." Chuck was beginning to scan the windows.

"No, the Kids are under attack." When she saw his face, she realized he hadn't heard all the nicknames Casey had given the new team members. "The three young FBI guys, they are pinned down at one of the docks not far from here. Let me have your phone. Listen in on this one and let me know if anything changes."

Chuck took the phone and watched as his fiancée went from the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen to the biggest mother bear possible. She was on the phone directing activities while pulling the backseat down. She grabbed two vests, passed one to Chuck, and put the other one on. She pulled out a tactical outfit from the bag in the trunk. As she pulled down her dress, she watched Chuck looking out the window. She got the pants on and pulled the blouse down over the vest.

Sarah held his hands. "I am so sorry. This was such a wonderful evening."

"It's okay. You said yes. And that will always make it special." Chuck smiled at her. "Forever."

**Marina Docks**

Chuck stayed in contact with Lawrence Taylor, also known as LT. They were at the docks having just come back from a little fishing. They didn't catch anything, except the five guys in the next boat who were carelessly unloading crack from their boat in exchange for a suitcase full of what the Kids thought was a couple million. The suitcase came with a few more tough guys, unknown number. LT and Brad Hill were in the fishing boat, trying to stay shielded by tackle boxes. Eldie, Elton Devers, was out of the boat trying to use a big dumpster as cover.

Sarah had their small force stop three piers down from the gunfight. She had the three surveillance teams take small dinghies. The drug dealers had taken positions on the north side of the pier. The dinghies would be coming from their back. Sarah and the guards began their approach from the parking lot in front of the docks. Chuck moved into one of the surveillance vans. He was to coordinate the teams with the helicopter as his eyes in the sky.

Chuck's first call was to Sarah. "Sarah, if you are thinking that everyone should hit at once, your team needs to hold back for about two minutes. There are six guys still positioned at the black vehicles at the end of the pier. Two that had been there have moved up the pier and appear to be firing at Eldie. There are seven up around LT and Brad.

"Team one, hold your position. Team two is almost there. And Team three you're going to be there at your speed in about a minute now.

"Okay, all teams are in position. Sarah, your call." Chuck watched the action unfold.

In a lull of the firing, Sarah called out, "Federal agents. Drop your weapons. You are under arrest." Well, the last part didn't make it out and the return fire began. The fire from the dinghy teams took out three smugglers but the boats where not that stable and subsequent shots generally missed their mark. As the smugglers turned to return fire at the dinghies, Chuck noticed that the two moving up the pier were shooting at Eldie. While Eldie was behind the dumpster, it looked like he'd been hit and was definitely down.

Chuck started to control the action, "Sarah, Eldie is down. The two moving up the pier may have armor piecing rounds. I want the helicopter to take them out. Okay?"

"Do it." Sarah was assessing whether the people in front of her may have similar rounds.

The Pave Hawk crew immediately dispatched the two coming up the pier. Chuck now saw that the six by the black vehicles were aggressively taking a stand against Sarah's team.

Sarah saw the guard next to her take a shot in the vest and start to bleed. "They have them too."

Chuck took it from there. "Hawk take down the six."

The gravel from the parking lot was getting kicked up in the air as fast as the six went down. Sarah's team approached to assess the damage.

The five remaining on the pier finally surrendered to LT and Brad. Sarah went to Eldie to see how bad he had been hit. It looked pretty bad. She thought he had at least one definite wound from a bullet and as many as five other wounds that could be from fragments of the dumpster. He was not conscious.

Chuck was directing the Pave Hawk to the south end of the parking lot. It was empty down there and the crew agreed it should be able to handle the landing. As the chopper landed, Sarah directed the loading of wounded.

Sarah called over to Chuck, "I am going with Eldie and Sergeant Sullivan to the hospital. See if you can get Casey to send another of his units to USC Hospital. It is the closest with the right size heliport."

Chuck's first thought was that couldn't let Sarah go there by herself. _'She had a hard enough time when I was shot. I don't want her to go it alone.'_ He keyed the speaker and said, "I'll meet you over there. Don't worry, I'll coordinate with Casey."

About the time the helicopter was off in the distance, a black van pulled out from its spot. Chuck had seen it pull out as he was up with the driver checking the progress of the arrests. Chuck saw the windows roll down and pistols appear from each. 'No, they're machine pistols.' He didn't know why but he even knew they were Glock 18s. "Everyone get down!" was the only thing he was able to get out.

_A/N From my trusty Beta, "I think a short one would be kind of nice."_


	13. Chapter 13 Missed by That Much

For each one who begins to weep. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 13—Missed by That Much

**Marina Docks**

Everyone at the Marina parking lot was driving for the ground. The slower group did not fare too well. The group that had been arrested did not realize what was happening as fast. The two that were knocked down by the guards made it but two of the others were hit by the spray of bullets.

LT heard the call and hit the ground with the others. He watched in amazement as the black van cruised toward Chuck's van and all guns trained on it. The windshield looked like it was popcorn as it flew apart. The engine looked like it caught fire then the back of the van exploded in a ball of fire. LT later remembered it as through the guns were shooting tracer bullets. Then he saw it, the most amazing thing yet. The all the doors of the van blew open. The fireball continued out the back doors. Out the passenger door he saw a tall figure get out, do what looked like slap down some flames still burning on his clothes, and then reach back in the van and pull someone else out of the van. There was another explosion knocking both to the ground.

LT wasn't the only one looking on, all the teams still working the cleanup saw what happen. By the time the second explosion hit, everyone had their gun out and were firing back at the fleeing van. But it sped off through the closing police cars that were now arriving on the scene.

Brad realized that things could go bad quickly if further actions weren't taken with the police arriving on the scene. He pulled his badge and told the LAPD that had started to move into the parking lot that this was a federal crime scene and that the FBI had control. They would be happy to coordinate activities as soon as his superior got to the scene. And finally, he asked them to cordon off the Marina.

Chief Scotts, the guard team lead, was the first to get over to Chuck and the van's driver. He heard Casey almost screaming in his ear, "Scotty you better tell me what is going on!" The Chief was the team lead on several missions with Casey. Their ties went back to the days when Scotty was a maintenance crew chief for Casey during the first Gulf war.

Scotty started to describe the scene. "Mr. Bartowski is not responding. He has several cuts and his hands are burned in places. I think the last explosion just knocked him out. Sergeant Oliver has a couple gun shot wounds. Both are to his legs. He also has several cuts and some burns on his body. We need to get them to a hospital."

"Standby." Casey thought it might be faster with the helicopter but needed to check their delivery. He found the chopper was already at the hospital and unloading their stretchers. "Chief the Pave Hawk should be back to your location in 15 minutes. Make sure the area they used before is still clear."

Sarah had thought everything was under control when she left the parking lot. She was holding Eldie's hand as they took off. He was in worse condition than Sergeant Sullivan. The bullets in both were armor piercing. The sergeant's vest did slow the velocity of the bullet and its impact may have broken a couple ribs, but the medics did not think it had pierced the lungs. He was still unconscious. Eldie was actually in worse shape because of the fragments. The bullet that come through the dumpster had hit him in the stomach. The medics were not sure how bad it was, but the medal fragments from the dumpster had produced some severe cuts. Those had been bleeding pretty fast. They had both hooked to IVs.

Eldie was ashamed but he couldn't help it. He just stared at Sarah the whole way. It was like she was how he was going to make it. He felt the medics working the wounds but kept his eyes locked on Sarah.

Sarah kept watch of the medics. She knew Eldie was staring at her, but it did not matter. She occasionally checked his temperature by putting her hand on his forehead. Then she's look up at the gauges and confirm he was doing okay. She was getting concerned that this was taking too long but felt the helicopter shift positions as it was about to land. _'Please he has to be okay. They both do.' _

She watched as the medics began to offload the stretchers. The hospital staff was out and ready to receive them. She heard some shouting from the front of the helicopter. The blades were winding up again. She was torn between checking and going on with Eldie. Finally, the crew chief came down and said, "Sorry Ma'am we have to get back. There were other casualties."

She shouted back, "Who?"

All she could hear was Oli and Ski. _'Oh God, not Chuck, please.'_ She moved closer, "Is it Chuck?" She could see his recognition and a positive head nod. "Bad?" Another head nod, only this time a negative. Still shouting she nodded okay, and said, "Get them back quick."

Sarah back down the ramp and went with Eldie. She was able to catch up to them and got his hand again. He almost rolled over to see her again. They walked quickly down the hall and to an examine room. The staff was efficient and fast. They had both victims checked and ready for the prep room. The doctor saw the concern that Sarah had for Eldie and gave her a quick explanation of what was required. When she asked about Sergeant Sullivan, she got another review of the surgery required.

After finding that her cell phone had no service, she went to the landlines and got Steven. She almost said Dad, but thought better of it. "Steven what has happened?"

"Sarah, Chuck was hurt. We are not sure how bad yet. The rescue crew has just landed and they are loading him and the driver, Sergeant Oliver. Both of them are unconscious. Chuck has several cuts and some burns. Sergeant Oliver has the same and a couple gun shot wounds." Steven was going to go on but thought he better check. "He'll be okay. How are you doing?"

"Okay. Thanks." She was feeling it. This was harder than almost any mission before. "What happened?"

"Best we can tell right now, there was another vehicle involved. They waited until the helicopter left before they took action. They covered the area with fire from machine pistols. Then they concentrated on the van with Chuck and the sergeant. The van bust into flames, but they both got out." Steven let that settled and then said, "The vehicle made it through a police road block and they are assisting in trying to locate it.

"Sarah, it will be okay. Casey and I will be down there in a few minutes." Steven waited for a reply.

"Good. Thanks." Sarah gave Steven a run down of what was happening with Eldie and Sergeant Sullivan. She saw the emergency crew getting ready for Chuck. "Dad, I think Chuck is almost here. I'll call you back when we get him settled. Thanks. Bye."

Steven looked over to Casey and said, "We better hurry."

**USC Hospital**

They were gathered in the surgery waiting room. Sarah was sitting with Steven. Casey was on the phone with Beckman. And Chief Scotts was coordinating the protection teams.

Both Casey and Steven had said congratulations on the engagement. Steven had even given her a hug. He noticed that she had begun to stay close to him and put his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit on the coach next to him.

Sarah had already called Director Robins and told him of the events. He agreed that she should stay in LA until Chuck was back on his feet. He also gave his congratulations.

Sarah just stayed there. She kept thinking of everything that happened at the docks to see if there was another way. Something she missed. She went through it in detail. She was just kind of staring off when Casey came up.

"Beckman said congratulations too. She would like you and Chuck to go over the details of the incident at the docks with her when you can. She said that she would coordinate with Director Robins so he would get the brief too." Casey then sat down next to Sarah.

Chief Scotts came over then. "Ma'am, we all…"

Sarah interrupted him, "Please call me Sarah." Sarah knew she needed to become familiar with Casey's protection details. _'I really don't want to be called Ma'am by someone older than Casey.'_ She looked up at him, "Sorry, Chief."

"Ma…Sarah, you have nothing to be sorry about. What I wanted to say was that we all appreciated you coming back here with Sergeant Sullivan. That was real nice. And what your fiancée did was astounding. He saved Sergeant Oliver. Thank you so much. We are all praying for him."

Sarah was able to get out, "Thank you." She closed her eyes; trying as hard as she could to keep from crying. Her eyes were still a little watery when the nurse came out.

"Everyone is out of surgery. They are all stable and being taken to their recovery. The doctors should be here in a few minutes to let you know their conditions." She waited to see if there were any questions. Then looking at Sarah she remembered, "Oh, one other thing, the one gentleman did wake up before the sedative took effect. He was almost fanatic and asked us to tell you, 'I stayed in the van."

Sarah's eyes watered a little more. There was a rather loud positive grunt from Casey.

The doctors were not far behind. Both Chuck and Sergeant Oliver had a small concussion. In neither case did that appear to be too significant. They would have to be checked for any subsequent symptoms. Each had several small cuts, some with glass fragments in the cut. There were some burns on each. Sergeant Oliver had several severe burns on his legs and arms.

Chuck had a third degree burn on his left hand. The surgeon had checked what appeared to be two other gunshot wounds and they were heeling. The area around the wound to his side may have been reinjured with more bruising.

Finally, came the report on Sergeant Oliver's gun shot wounds. The force of the bullet had been significantly reduced. The bullets were lodged in the legs. His left leg was broken below the knee. But recovery appeared to be promising for both wounds.

Sergeant Sullivan's bullet wound did cause fractured ribs, but did not pierce the lungs. He was projected for an easy recovery.

The three of them had been moved to the recovery area. They could be released in the morning. Eldie was still in surgery. The doctors said his surgeon would give the full report when the surgery was complete.

The nurse showed them to the recovery rooms. Casey and the Chief went to check on the two sergeants. Sarah and Steven went to Chuck.

Steven saw Chuck was coming around, "Aces Charles, you did good."

Chuck looked at his Dad and said, "Thanks." He looked over and saw Sarah on the other side of the bed. She was holding his free hand. "I'm sorry. You okay?"

She got up and gave him a kiss on the fore head. "I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, I stayed in the van. Well, until it blew up." Then he remembered the driver. "How is Sergeant Oliver? And did anyone else get hurt?"

Steven began the explanation of what happened as Sarah continued to nurse Chuck. In a bit another doctor came in. Casey followed. Looking at Sarah the doctor began, "Good evening. I am Doctor Mitchell, the head surgeon. I was told to give you the details on Mr. Devers. He received several wounds, which had metal fragments. We were told they were from a dumpster. They were cleaned and stitched. He was given a tetanus shot and antibiotics to guard against infection. The gunshot wound was a bit more serious. It had punctured the wall of the stomach. We removed the bullet and a bit of the stomach wall. That was deemed necessary as the area was damaged extensively, the regeneration of the surrounding cells was highly unlikely, and in the worse case gangrene could set in. We stitched the stomach wall and his abdomen. The result of the procedure will be that for a while it will be like he had his stomach stapled. He'll need to eat more often or he'll lose weight. And for a week he'll need to stay on liquids. He should come around in a few minutes. We'll want him to stay at least one full day. Any questions?

Seeing none, he turned to leave but then stopped, "You know I am a retired Army surgeon. Seen a bit. So you know, your folks did a good job. It could have easily been a lot worse. Well, good night."

Everyone said thanks. Sarah got up to shake his hand. She looked at Chuck and he nodded his okay. She went back to give him a kiss and then started her rounds. She stopped by Sergeant Sullivan first. Her bright smile made him feel better from the start. She started each conversation making sure they understood to call her Sarah.

Next she stopped by to see Sergeant Oliver. He was still slipping in and out. He did manage to get out his thanks and especially to tell her to thank Mr. Bartowski. "You know he was out of the van, but came back to get me out. There was no way I could have done it by myself. Please give him, well, you know." He said with the biggest smile he could muster.

Then she went to see Eldie. She was looking at the bandage on his neck when he woke up and saw her. She reached to hold his hand, more to steady herself than anything else. "Hi. Need some water?" She reached over for the cup and gave him a drink. "Everything okay? Do you need anything?"

He was almost star struck, more like angel struck he thought. He could hardly do more than shake his head in response to her. Thankfully, his friends came up. LT and Brad stuck their heads in the recovery room. Sarah stood up and gave each a hug, like they were long lost kids. She was a bit embarrassed. As Eldie slipped back asleep she gave them a run down of his condition. She really wanted to know what happened back at the docks, but said she would like to get a report from them tomorrow. Finally, she said needed to go back and check on Chuck.

Going back to Chuck, Sarah found the hospital staff was getting ready to move everyone the regular rooms. Casey and the Chief were already on it. It looked like a parade coming down the hall. A nurse along with Casey and the Chief led the procession. They were followed by Chuck, Sarah and Steven. Then came Eldie, LT and Brad followed by the sergeants and a few more guards. The new rooms were at the end of a hallway. They had the four end rooms across from each other. There was only one approach from down the hall. And the nurses' station was next to the last room.

Sarah went back to Chuck's room and pulled the recliner next to the bed. Everyone departed except the guards. Casey checked the positions. As he made his rounds he found all the patients asleep, including Chuck. He let Sarah know to call if anything seemed even remotely strange. Steven said goodbye and congratulations again.

The next morning Sarah stepped out before Chuck woke. She went to the nurses' station. Asking first if everyone was okay, she was told that their nightly checks were all positive and they were just about to start another round. She then asked if there was somewhere to shower and freshen up, so she would not wake Chuck. The head floor nurse showed her the nurses' facilities and was nice enough to give her a smock to wear. Sarah got back to the room before Chuck woke. But the nurses began their rounds shortly after and woke everyone as they took their vitals.

Chuck looked over at Sarah. _'Okay, how does she always look so beautiful?'_ He moved his hand to hers and said, "Hi, Angel. Everyone okay?"

Sarah almost jumped at the question. "Hey. Yeah, looks like it. You feel okay?"

"Hum, I'm okay. I still smell like smoke though. I'd like to take a shower if that's okay. And I guess, if you call Casey, ask him or Dad to bring me a change of clothes?" Chuck was starting to get out of bed. He remembered the drill from last time and pulled the sheets around him to cover everything.

Sarah smiled. "Wait, I'll help. Here's a couple more robes." Sarah helped him across the floor. He seemed to be alright. She said, "You shower and I'll go check on the rest."

The nurses had completed their rounds and Sarah stopped by to see if there were any changes. The head nurse told her the results were still positive, no problems were noted. Sarah asked if it was okay to check on everyone. Getting the okay, she started with the sergeants. She checked to make sure each was okay and whether they needed anything. She got both of them a cup of coffee.

Next she stopped at Eldie's room. He was still not quiet awake all the time. When he did have his eyes open they were always watching Sarah.

Eldie thought she was so nice and looked beautiful all the time. _'Okay, have to stop this. Brad said she is engaged to the guy who saved me.'_ After he had a drink he was able to get out, "Thank you. You've done so much."

Sarah was almost floored. _'How can he say that? I have only been here with him.' _She thought a second before she answered, "You are welcome. Now get better. We need you." She gave him a hug and left the room rubbing her eyes. _'Whatever happened to the tough as nails secret agent?' _

_A/N Funny thing about spell checker, if you spell armor wrong the first time and don't watch it can turn into amour. Please review._


	14. Chapter 14 Tough as Nails

Such is life. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 14—Tough as Nails

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck and Sarah made it back without any problems. Well, not many problems. It took an hour longer to get released from the hospital than they had planned. Casey already had the teams assembling in the apartment conference room. Sarah excused herself and went to the apartment to change from the smock to a peach blouse and brown slacks. Chuck waited for her. His dad did bring a fresh set of clothes. He left his suit from the previous night at the door. It needed to be cleaned. He hoped they could get out the smell. The shirt had burn holes but the suit might make it. He was still surprised at how fast she changed clothes. They left Chuck's old apartment and walked up to the conference room.

Up in the conference room LT and Brad were filling everyone in on what happened the night before. LT continued, "So, they had us pinned down and Brad threw me his phone and said call Director Walker, number's in there. I got her and Mr. Bartowski at dinner. She began giving us directions on how to handle it like there was nothing else happening."

Brad added, "You know they had just gotten engaged."

LT nodded and continued, "So they showed up at the docks, surrounded those dirt bags and then she yelled out for them to surrender. They didn't take the advice and pulled some armor piercing pistols. It was sweet. We found out that as soon as Eldie was hit, Mr. Bartowski directed a rain of fire from the helicopter they brought with them. And they don't mess around, it was an Air Force Spec Ops Pave Hawk. Next a Sergeant Sullivan got hit by the guys advancing on the Director. Within the time it took Mr. Bartowski to get the chopper reposition, all six were down. The fools across from us immediately surrendered.

"But the next part was just amazing. We were rounding up everyone. Director Walker went with Eldie and the sergeant to the hospital in the chopper. As soon as they were away, another van pulls out. Mr. Bartowski gave a warning in enough time for everyone to get down. The van sprouted four machine pistols and started spraying everywhere. Then they targeted the control van that Mr. Bartowski was in. They concentrated the fire at the van and it caught fire and burst into flames. At first the doors blew open, then we saw him get out of the van. It looked like he was just dusting himself off but he was putting out some flames coming from his clothes. Then he went back in and pulled out Sergeant Oliver. He had been badly hit by those bullets. As soon as Mr. Bartowski got him out, the van exploded."

"Well sir, there's a little more to it than that." Chief Scotts added. "I got the blow by blow from Sergeant Oliver. Sergeant Oliver's legs had been hit and before the windshield started to explode from the gunfire, Mr. Bartowski pulled him to the floor between the front seats. When the van caught fire, Sergeant Oliver's pants legs caught fire from the flames coming in the cab by the gas pedal. The sergeant said Mr. Bartowski tried to roll him the get the flames out but there wasn't enough room. After the first explosion it got worse and Mr. Bartowski resorted to stamping out the flames with his hands. Mr. Bartowski did get out of the van first. Then he went back in to get Sergeant Oliver. There is no doubt in my mind…"

Brad started laughing at that point, "Yeah, and there's no doubt in Eldie's mind that the Director is an Angel. She stayed with him the whole time. His wounds were pretty serious but he's positive that without her he wouldn't have made it." The conference room was a buzz.

A couple minutes later Chuck and Sarah entered the room. Everyone stood up and started clapping. A second later Casey and Steven entered. Trying to figure out what was happening, Casey flipped on the video system. Director Robins and General Beckman showed up on a split screen. Surprised everyone settled down.

General Beckman began, "Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats." Chuck and Sarah were looking at each other in some surprise at the standing ovation and that both bosses were on-line. The General continued, "The Director and I want to thank Agents Taylor and Hill and Chief Scotts for the concise brief on the events last night. Also, we would like to congratulate Director Walker and Mr. Bartowski on their engagement.

"First you need to know that you have been recruited into an elite unit. And the battle we are fighting will take everything from you. You have already heard of one episode of that battle. Part of the forces in the battle last night were from a rouge organization called Fulcrum."

As the General continued, Chuck whispered to Sarah that when General Beckman called a minute ago she gave him the license plate of the vehicle. He flashed on it. It was Fulcrum. And he would give her the details after the brief.

When the briefing switched to the Director, Chuck noticed that the Director's office was different than Beckman's. He was a bit surprised. The Director's office had a large poster of him accepting a something like a gold cup. Then he remembered, Kelly Robins had been a tennis pro, winning Wimbledon at a fairly young age.

The Director went on, "There is plenty at stake. Fulcrum people are committed. They know who we are or at least most of our agents. As Mr. Bartowski has suggested we'll be fighting them in the open."

No questions were raised when the briefings from the General and Director concluded. The Director and General asked to see Sarah, Chuck and Casey on the separate line in Casey's apartment. Steven stayed in the conference room getting the new team members set up with working stations. Casey asked Chief Scotts to help.

General Beckman face was back to the larger than life view, almost screaming, "Director Walker, you are charged with the Intersect project and we do consider it a national security resource. While you are not personally charged as Mr. Bartowski's protector, you and Colonel Casey are to ensure his safety. He hadn't recovered yet from the last time, and he's already back in the hospital. If you keep that up, we might as well keep him in a bunker for his own safety. Good day."

Shell shocked, the three of them sat down. They just stared into space. Chuck started first, "You know I did stay in the van. I don't know how…"

Sarah and Casey were caught off guard as Director Robins popped back up on the screen. "Alright. Sorry old habit." He looked at them all. "You do need to make sure the connection is terminated before you start what might be a disparaging remark. But I hope the General's remarks made the point. We did hear the little speech that LT, Brad and Scotty gave the others.

"Chuck what you did was awesome. You too, Sarah. But you can see, even from the General's remarks, what we are fighting. I believe you'll do best where you are, not hiding in some hole. I have been trying to ensure the three of you stay together. That does become difficult at times. I still think that if Sarah came to help with some discussions, we might be able to secure your position. Now it becomes more important so that we better begin the real fight. If Fulcrum is now involved in drug operations, it could indicate they are expanding. I know you agree, we need to stop them.

"Also, just to make sure, you stay with the same set up as General Beckman laid out. Chuck I have to ask you to help us as I know you will. With Sarah's help we'll try to fix this so it is better than the Buy More days."

The Director looked down at his computer screen. "We do have a C-22 for you leaving in 2 hours from LA airport. Is that enough time? Do you have any questions?" None were asked.

The three of them still felt kind of beat. Chuck was hoping after last night that Sarah would not have to go. After a quick thought, he decided mopping around about it wasn't going to help anyone. "It will be okay. No problem. I guess we ought to get the teams started while you are still here. Give me a couple minutes and I'll check those searches we started." Chuck went up stairs. When he got back up to the conference room, Chuck wasn't particularly happy as the teams expanded and took over the second bedroom of the new apartment. The mattress was going to be a late delivery, scheduled for the next day, so the bedroom became an easy target for expansion. Two teams occupied the second bedroom and the other two were in the conference room.

Casey was almost growling when he asked, "You two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we are okay. Thanks." Sarah was impressed that Casey was even concerned. "Did you happen to get a copy of whatever the Kids said this morning? I probably ought to know what else happened last night without making it sound like an inquisition."

After listening to the recording both of them were impressed with Chuck. Sarah said it first, "He really didn't get out of the van. And if you ever say anything to Eldie, I'll…"

Casey held up his hand in submission. Then he had a quick discussion with Sarah. He went over the team lines ups. After Casey watched how well Scotty fit into the events last night, he got Sarah's agreement to assign him to the teams. They also decided that Eldie would stay with them. For whatever limited duty he would have they would work around it.

Chuck's initial searches on Fulcrum and Ring were coming back with results. The first result pointed to the drug and weapons smuggling along the border. There appeared to be a Fulcrum connection with both the smuggling operation and the investigation. The second highlighted a spin-off from Roark Industries. Some small computer business with some advanced research in AI and biometrics recognition. It also appeared to have an overly large staff with little association to any computer specialty. He entered the information he had from the attack last night and the flash this morning. He added that event to the results passed the recommendations along to Sarah.

After checking her emails, Sarah talked briefly with Chuck about his findings and the team assignments. She got everyone's attention and began handing out the jobs. The first team would include the team leader, Mary Ramirez from the FBI, and members Chief Scotts and Lawrence Taylor from the FBI. They were given the job of following up on the events last night. In particular, find the Fulcrum interest.

The team recommendation for the smuggling would include Officer Lea Suz from CBP, Brad Hill from FBI, and lead Clay Carston also from FBI. The team to be assigned to the Roark spin-off included Alice Kazan from the FBI as the lead. Its members would be Tom Newton from Secret Service and Sky Marshal Vera Townsman. The last team would be Elton Devers from FBI, Kristen O'Day from IRS, and the lead Marshall Kayle Poston. While Elton was recovering, they would be the backup team.

Sarah had them gather in the conference room. Chuck thought she had become a little more determined then. He knew he had. They had to get the people that were doing this. Sarah briefed them on the operations and their surveillance duties. She told them that they would be getting the necessary approvals and that as soon as those came in they could begin their surveillance. Chuck went next and explained the links they would have with him. He told them that they would have immediate backup from Casey's forces. They were given the folders and told to plan their operations. Their plans would have to be forwarded to Sarah for approval.

Casey had the final arrangements and arrival time of the transport to Washington DC. A C-22 would be picking Sarah up at the LA airport. He assured Chuck and Sarah that she would have the protection required to ensure the Beckman incident would not happen again. They had about an hour before they had to leave for the airport. Chuck and Sarah left to get her bags ready.

They went down to the apartment to pack. Back in the bedroom he asked Sarah, "Do you think you'll make it back for Morgan's party this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. It will likely depend on whether Director Robins thinks we can get things settled." Sarah was almost done. Most of her clothes had not been unpacked. It was mainly a job of switching to a three-day travel case. "You could call Morgan and let him know I have to go out of town. Tell him that I had to go to see my family." She said with a wink.

"Well, when are we going to tell everyone?" Chuck was still concerned about telling his sister.

"Tell them about what Chuck?" Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck was standing by the bed watching, "You know, us."

"Tell them nothing." She was almost laughing.

"What?" Chuck was reaching over to her suitcase. "You know she'd kill us."

Now behind him and tickling his good side, she said, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

As he spun around to get her back, she pushed against him and down to the bed they went. Being locked in mortal tickle combat, Chuck finally thought he had the upper hand with his hand getting her side and him nibbling at her ear. But then she remembered the toes. She looked down and saw the opening. He had the slip on shoes his dad brought, not his high top tennis shoes. She bent over and he was hers. He was laughing so hard neither one heard Casey at the Morgan door.

With a grunt Casey looked at the couple wondering why they had let this happen, "Come on you two, play time is over." Walker owed him for this. He still couldn't believe that with all they had been through, he so easily agreed with Walker to let Bartowski take her out on a real date. And then the only thing they manage to do was get their guts filled, get engaged, and put Chuck in the hospital again. _'She owes me big time.'_

_A/N Okay there are characters from another TV show. I don't think it would count as a cross over. And I don't own that show either ;-) Please review._


	15. Chapter 15 She Owes Me

Let's go. Still don't own Chuck. And for those who are keeping track, don't own I Spy either.

Chapter 15—She Owes Me

**LA Airport**

With a grunt Casey looked at the couple make their final hugs goodbye. _'She'd done it again. This time she is leaving me with him. She really owes me big time.'_

Chuck walked back to where Casey was standing. Still a little nervous, "You sure she is going to be alright?"

Casey gave a positive grunt and walked off. _'Oh, will this never end?'_

Chuck could see the plane start toward the runway and waved. He turned and headed over to the door.

The Chief came over to Casey. "He's got it bad, huh?"

The 'oh don't remind me' grunt and Casey said, "Yeah, and we have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while she's gone or we're all dead."

The trip back to the apartments was uneventful and in silence.

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey was surprised. He figured Bartowski would just go back and sit in front of his computer and mope all day. Instead he was checking with each of the teams. Casey went to check on the guards and the status of the protection units for Sarah.

Chuck reviewed the plans of the first two teams responsible for the smuggling operation and the Roark Industries spin off. Their initial assessments followed what Chuck thought was logical. Their surveillance plans should identify whether the results from his web models and searches were correct and could be acted on. He stressed with each team that we could watch them forever and know they were Fulcrum. But the teams had to be able to find the thing that could be used to put them away. And most importantly the teams had to know what to look for and where to find it.

When he checked with the next team, he found that Mary Ramirez had done some of her own research. Only two of the drug dealers that were arrested, make it through the night. The other three were killed in the spray of machine pistol fire.

When Chuck asked about that, LT explained that everyone had an earpiece by then. Even he and Brad had one. So when Chuck yelled to get down, everyone hear it except the detainees. Two guards were smart enough to push down the nearest prisoner. But the spray of gunfire hit the others.

Chuck looked over at Mary and the Chief, "You think they could have been after the prisoners? I mean it looked like they were using both hands to control the pistols when they pointed them at me. Did they do the same when they took out the prisoners?"

When he saw them shrug their shoulders, he knew there was a possible problem. "Well, first stop is to where ever those two are being held. And we better be quick or they might be dead already. LT you find out where they are. Chief set it up with Casey. Mary what else did you find?"

Mary looked at her notes. "LAPD followed the black van from last night and lost it in a parking garage on West 111th." She continued on and did not notice Chuck.

Chuck started to flash: a Fulcrum symbol, deep elevator. For once he was able to turn away during a flash and it continued: Glocks, hundred dollar bills, crack, and crystal meth. "Okay, well that's a bad thing."

Mary looked over like she had said something wrong. Chuck realized that and said, "Mary that's very good. Please trust me on this. Find out everything you can about the parking garage, owners, building specs, and utilities, just everything. I'll need to talk with Casey."

Chuck found Casey as he had just finished talking with LT and the Chief. "What?"

"Let me get Dad. We need to talk. Down in your living room?" Chuck looked at Casey for agreement. Getting the positive grunt, he went off to find his dad.

LT and the Chief got back with Mary. LT asked, "What was that about?"

Mary looked up from the computer console, "I don't know for sure. I was explaining what we found. Then he went back to the very first thing I said and asked me to look up everything about the garage where they lost the black van."

"Yeah, the Colonel told me a little about that. Mr. Bartowski is more than we saw last night. He's like a super sleuth that can tie the littlest bits of information together. Could be why he said duck, before anyone saw those guns come out." The Chief looked at Mary, "Just what did he say."

"The very first thing he said was that it was a bad thing. He said trust me. And then asked me to look up everything on the garage." Mary was starting to wonder where the Chief was going.

"Okay a little lesson, I have been around people like the Colonel for a few years. Whenever one of them says trust me that generally means it's really bad. And with them working directly for the DCIA probably the worst thing there is." The Chief pointed to the screens. "That means you need to think of every contact with the people from last night could trigger a battle. And they will be watching and prepared. Bottom line, they will be watching to see if anyone checks on them."

Mary looked at the Chief like her next keystroke could set off a bomb. "Okay, good advice." She got Kristen O'Day's attention and asked her to come over. After a small discussion they brought Clay Carston into the group.

Chuck got his dad and met with Casey in the living room. Casey walked in and said, "What is it?"

"I know where they are." Chuck remembered the last time, "I flashed on the address of the garage where the police lost the van last night. It's a secret Fulcrum hideout. They are using it to store guns and drugs. I have Mary Ramirez checking it." Chuck looked at Casey for a reaction.

"Cool it, Hot Shot, I'll call it in." Casey started to go to the video equipment.

"What do you mean, call it in?" Chuck looked at Casey like he was crazy.

"Relax I am not going to rush us into a hideout situation till I am absolutely certain we have the upper hand." Casey had the equipment on and was about to initiate the call. _'There's no way he is going near that garage.'_

"Wait Casey, aren't we supposed to find Fulcrum and identify how to take them down? That is what Mary is working. Let's see what she comes up with." Chuck was puzzled why Casey reacted that way.

Backup with Mary, they found that all of the computer specialists had gathered and were working to get the information to the garage. Mary gave an overview of what they had and what they were trying to get. Steven said that he would help. He knew of a few tricks to make sure they would not tip off Fulcrum.

When Chuck asked his dad to get enough information to load into the wrist computer, Casey overheard it.

LT and the Chief got Chuck and Casey. LT said, "We have the location of the two prisoners from last night. They are at the South LA FBI office interrogation rooms. We'd like to go and see if we can get the results. And see if we can ask a couple more questions."

Casey didn't like the idea of breaking up the teams' integrity, but decided it would be best to get Chuck out of the picture. Taking the garage sounded too risky yet. "Chuck how about we use our FBI muscle and see what we can get? Let's send Alice with LT and Brad to check this out. You and Chief can stay in the car. Chief, you know the drill. Get a detail set up there before you arrive."

Chuck and the Chief started it about the same time and it sounded like, "Colonel Casey." Chuck continued, "Is it alright if we stop by the hospital on the way back?"

Casey looked at the Chief and said, "Okay, same drill." Casey was pleased with himself. _"What trouble could he get into at a FBI building? Okay, wrong question. Oh, does she owe me.'_

**South LA FBI Office**

Chuck and the Chief parked about a block away from the building. They could see the front entrance and watched as Alice, LT and Brad entered the building. Chuck did a quick communications check. They had two guards in the back of the building. Chuck only got the first of their names. Then another sergeant was on the roof of the building next to them and their team lead was on the other side of the building in the alley.

They listened in as Alice, LT and Brad were processed through building security. Alice had worked in this building before and knew her way around. She called ahead and thought everything would be set up for them to go in. But of course someone did not get the memo. The Assistant Special Agent in Charge (ASAC) had to be located and he had to give permission. That took another half an hour.

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey thought he was getting all the information he needed. Mary and her team had found blueprints of the garage which showed an elevator shaft to a below ground floor. Although they could not find why someone would have built this, they did found that it was reinforced. The utility records when compared against comparable garages showed this one used four times the electricity.

The strike package was being assembled. Casey consulted with Steven to make sure they had all the details. Steven was preparing the upload for the wrist computers. Casey had called Beckman and Robins. He had to convince them that Bartowski was out of this. To prove the point he showed them the surveillance view from Chuck's van, which was occasionally blocked by Chuck's head. Casey just went with the 'Is there any doubt?' grunt and knew he had agreement from Beckman. He showed them the blueprints and the projected positioning of the teams. He said he needed two tactical teams in full combat dress. Suggesting that they used double Kevlar in an attempt to block any armor piercing fire, Casey got approval.

**South LA FBI Office**

Alice, LT and Brad finally got in to see the prisoners. Neither one had an ID or had given their name. The agents that did the previous interrogation had left. LT had an idea based on what Chuck had said. Chuck had supplied the paper. And they prepared the letter before leaving for the FBI building. He brought his brief case with him to make it look official.

The FBI brought both prisoners into the same room. One of the guards mentioned that prisoners still smelled like sewer rats. The comment seemed to have an affect on one of the prisoners. Brad picked up on that and would use it later.

Alice began a straight-forward interrogation. She was looking for their name, who they may be working for, what were they doing, where did they come from, why were they shooting, and how did they get their product. It went on for quiet a while.

Outside Chuck and the guards watched a curious spectacle. Two FBI SWAT teams gathered and departed the area. Chuck did not feel comfortable about that and would have called Sarah had she not been in the air.

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey had the go ahead and was briefing each team on their tasks. He made them recite it to make sure they got it.

Sky Marshal Vera Townsend was going to be piloting their eyes in the sky, Tom Newton. He in turn would be connected with everyone to ensure continuous communication from overhead. Steven gave them a special unit that he said would get through anything. It would be linked to Casey. They left for the airport. They would be in the sky reporting in by the time the other teams arrived at the target.

Mary would stay behind with Steven to coordinate with any other needed resources. She was trying to contact the SAC for LA to begin coordination. Clay Carston was named the attack team lead. His team included Kristen O'Day, Officer Lea Suz, and Marshal Kayle Preston. Casey had the two tactical teams already rolling.

**South LA FBI Office**

Alice continued the interrogation. LT had started to chime in. It was not a good cop versus bad cop thing. It was two serious people trying to find out why their friends had been hurt and almost killed. The time was passing and nothing was happening.

Chuck whispered to the mic, "Go ahead and serve them the papers." The act began.

**West 111 Garage**

Casey's tactical teams were ten minutes out. The eyes were in the sky and reported four black vans similar to those from the docks in the area. Casey was pleased this was going so well.

Clay and his team were approaching the front of the garage and had spotted the elevator. Its doors were closed and there appeared to be four armed guards at the entrance. As they took their positions across the street they reported another four armed personnel.

Casey was waiting for confirmation that everyone was in place. While waiting he thought he'd give Chuck a call to make sure nothing dangerous, _'no stupid' _was happening with the visit to the FBI.

**South LA FBI Office**

Casey's call was rather short. "Chuck what is your status? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Chuck was a little surprised that Casey was checking.

"Good, we got the okay to hit the garage. You stay there…." And the connection broke.

Alice and Brad started out of the room. Just as Brad started through the door he said, "You sewer rats better do as he says."

The prisoner who had reacted before said, "We already told those guys before you about the garage. What else do you want?"

Chuck was looking down the street when Brad said sewer rats. He flashed on the garage again. There was another entrance from the spillway. It was large enough to drive through and went to another elevator and a different subfloor. "It's another trap." Chuck made sure his communications equipment was working and started in. "Listen up everyone, we don't have any time and we can make no mistakes. LT go ahead with the letter. And tell them they have to tell you everything they have already told the FBI. Tell them that their lives depend on it.

"Next Alice you have to find out where those two FBI SWAT teams went. There were two teams that left the building about twenty minutes ago. Then make sure they tell you what they got from the prisoners before you went in. If they don't give you the information, tell the ASAC that next call will be the Director of the FBI.

"Chief got a hold of Casey. I hope not, but he may be leading a strike against the garage. Tell him it is a trap.

"Brad stay to cover LT. But as soon as he is done, get down here.

"Everyone else withdraw to your vehicles."

Chuck heard the Chief trying to get Casey but to no avail. He pulled out his cell phone and called his dad. After three rings his dad finally picked up. "Hey Chuck."

"Dad did Casey already leave? Is he going to the garage?" Chuck needed the answer fast.

"Yes, they are getting in position now. Why did you…" Steven did not get to finish.

"Listen Dad. Dad. Tell him it is a trap."

A/N Okay, mainly Chuck and Casey. But wanted to see how twisted Casey could get without Sarah there. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16 The Trap Snaps

While we have a chance. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 16—The Trap Snaps

**South LA FBI Office**

"I'll get back with you. But stay on this line." Chuck asked his dad. Chuck was not happy that he couldn't get Casey right away.

"Chief, I need the DCIA now. Can you hook me up? I'll try Casey." Chuck started the calls.

LT thought this couldn't have gone any better. With the others out of the room LT told the prisoners that they did not have any choices. He told them that none of the others from the previous night were alive. Cooperation was required. It was not an option. The letterhead of the letter Chuck gave him had a Fulcrum symbol. He passed the letter over to the prisoners.

The dirt bags told him everything they told the previous FBI interrogators that the garage was a storage area for guns and drugs. The storage area was on the basement floor accessible from the elevator. Since they thought LT was Fulcrum, they laugh and joked that what they didn't tell the dumb FBI was the real elevator was from the spillway. The elevator from the garage went to a room that could be used to trap unwanted visitors. There were special locks at the spillway entrance and for the trap exit that were made by Roark Industries.

"Director, I am certain that Casey is walking into a trap. I need you to do two things. First use what ever you can to get a hold of any government team in the area around this garage on West 111th. Tell them the elevator is a trap. We may have a problem with the FBI out here. We really need their full cooperation. Can you get the Director of the FBI to call the LA SAC and South Side ASAC?" Chuck was almost out of breath.

Director Robins told Chuck, "Okay Chuck. Give me a second and then I need all the details."

During the pause, Chuck told the Chief to get everyone headed over to the garage. As the Chief started the van down the street, Chuck began the explanation.

Almost half way into the description, Chuck mentioned seeing the FBI SWAT teams. The Director broke in and said, "Chuck we did not authorize Casey the use of any FBI teams. He was going to use a Guard unit that had just come back. Do you know what they are doing?"

Chuck got Alice on the line. Alice said, "I could only confirm that they were going to the garage. The ASAC is with them. He could be leading a separate operation."

**West 111 Garage**

Casey's tactical teams were in position. Clay and his team were in their positions across the street. Casey had his confirmation that everyone was in place. So far they thought that they were only up against eight. But the communications between their teams was sporadic at best.

Casey heard Steven on the special communication line. "Casey, it's a trap. Do not attack. It is a trap."

Casey replied, "Copy." On the other line, "All teams hold, acknowledge." Having got the reply, Casey went back to Steven, "What's happening?"

Steven said he would connect everyone with Chuck.

Chuck thought he had the pieces of the puzzle but was not sure they were going to be in time. His team had entered the spillway and were headed toward the back elevator.

Steven began the conference call, "We have everyone now." He had Chuck, Casey, Director Robins and the SAC. The SAC confirmed the team led by the ASAC should already be at the facility. That was to include two SWAT teams with twelve people each and then the ASAC. He also reported that they had lost contact with the teams.

Casey relayed that they had only seen eight people in tactical outfits.

"Should we get in contact with them? Everyone's communications are down. We need to find out what is happening with their team." Chuck asked. He watched anxiously as the Chief made the trek down the spillway.

Casey turned to Clay and explained. Clay moved across the street and entered the garage. Holding up his badge, the guards at the elevator waved him to come in. Next Casey saw Clay give a thumbs up and waved him to come in.

About the time Casey's units were moving into the garage Tom Newton, the eyes in the sky, reported over the conference call, "Several individuals are coming out of the tunnel into the spillway. They appear to be armed and are working their way up to the garage ground floor level."

Chuck got out, "We can see them." Before the gunfire began.

Casey's teams and the FBI took the best defensive positions that they could.

Chuck stopped his little caravan. Their communications were becoming unreliable too. Chuck gave them a hastily put together plan. He thought it would be possible, if they could time it right. He promised the Chief that he'd stay in the van, but that the Chief should check back for any hand signals, if nothing else was possible.

They sped down the spillway stopping in a line about equal distance from each other and the paths up to the garage. Chuck got on the conference line and told Casey what they would attempt. He agreed and the order was given. The doors opened and each of Chuck's team members threw a flash-bang at the Fulcrum forces, then opened fire. Realizing their number had been reduced and there was no protection from Chuck's rear team, they surrendered.

Chuck watched them come back down to the spillway. He spotted the box in the entrance. In what he thought was one of those mini-flashes, he recognized it as a modified Roark jammer. Feeling pretty good about how this was going, he looked over to the Chief, pointed at it, and said, "Make that bad thing go away." The Chief nodded and it was gone. Communications lines across the teams opened.

Over the dim of the teams checking in Chuck heard Sarah. He knew she should have been calling him to let him know that she got to Andrews AFB safely. He was relieved that she was up on the conference call, although when he thought about it there were some things he wanted to say that would be best on a private line. He started, "Sarah, you okay?"

"Yeah, Chuck. You are alright, right?" Sarah was trying hard to keep everything controlled.

Chuck knew this was an open line now, "Yeah, fine. Sarah, I need to know if you will agree with this. I need Casey's and my dad's opinion too."

"Okay Chuck, what do you need? The Director briefed me on the way in. What else is there?" Sarah was a little puzzled and getting concerned. If he was going to actually ask for permission, something else must be really, really wrong.

"Casey did all of the FBI SWAT teams and the ASAC check in?" Chuck was hoping they had, but already knew the response.

"No, they went down the elevator before we got here. They haven't reported in since." Casey had already checked to see where all the teams were.

"Okay, I don't know of a good way of doing this. Based on what Alice, LT and Brad were able to find out during the interrogations, the rest of the FBI team is trapped on a level accessible only from the garage entrance. And it is likely that they are getting poisoned." Chuck kept thinking about the open line, "Sarah, Casey and Dad, do you remember the security pads to open the doors at Roark? Well, that's what they have here. There is one down here at the elevator from the spillway. From here I could open it and then go down to the area with the drugs and arms. That floor may have some kind of control panel that would control the level where the FBI is being held. If there is one, it will likely have some password or better protection. You know that if I did not get the password on the first try, it could take another thirty minutes or so to hack through it. We could blow a hole in the ceiling to get to them. But since we don't know where they are, we could hurt someone.

"The other security pad is at the exit to the area where the FBI is being held. I could go down there and open the exit. We have gas masks in the van. That should give me some protection. And I would suggest someone go with me in case we have to carry them out.

"Sarah, I know you don't like the last choice. But remember you and Casey spent more than ten minutes on those locks and did not get through. So can I do it?" Chuck was already reaching into the van to get the gas mask.

Casey said with a grunt, "I'll go with him. We'll get out."

"Okay Chuck, come back," was all that Sarah could get out.

Director Robins took the responsibility. "Chuck you have a green light."

Chuck got up to the garage level. He was out of breath but gave Casey the other gas mask.

One of the FBI agents looked at Chuck and remembered, "Hey, Agent Carmichael, good luck. They are our friends." He turned around and told his buddies about Carmichael and the poison gas at the convention. When the story got passed to Clay, he knew the name wasn't Carmichael but he wasn't surprised.

Chuck and Casey checked the seals on the gas masks and did a communications check. They were all set. Chuck pushed the button. They stepped in the elevator and the doors closed.

_A/N Okay, a few more traps. Please review._


	17. Chapter 17 What Do I Do

In this immense confusion one thing alone is clear. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 17—What Do I Do

**LA Airport**

With a grunt Casey looked at the couple make their final hugs goodbye.

'_How does he do that? It feels so good.' _Sarah looked in Chuck's eyes. '_Got to go. Got to go.' _Kissed him one more time. And said, "Forever."

She heard, "You know I do," as she walked away. She went through the door. She could spot Casey's security teams. Walking to the plane she looked back for a glimpse of Chuck. She saw him in the window. He was saying 'forever.'

In the plane she walked down the small aisle to a seat by a window. It was a small seat in comparison to the business or first class seats she remembered from her overseas flights. She was a little surprised that the plane filled up with others in uniform. She got a variety of reactions from them as they nodded, said hi, good morning, or good morning ma'am. She found that this was an Air National Guard (ANG) plane. She quickly found that this plane was over due for the graveyard. The Hawaii ANG had nursed it along as their method of generating quick flights. Most of the people were Air National Guardsman going back to meetings in Washington DC. And she did notice four from Casey's protection details.

The steward stepped back to the cabin and gave the normal safety brief. Everyone chuckled as he missed clasping the seat belt the first time. He told everyone to turn off his or her cell phones and electronic equipment. Finally done, he returned to his position in the front cabin.

Sarah closed her eyes and felt the plane pulling back. By the time the plane turned around to taxi to the take off strip, she had fallen asleep. A little while later she woke to the Captain giving the time to touch down at Andrews AFB, approximately four hours. She noticed others with their laptops out.

She reached over to get her laptop and started to think, _'I can't just wait and take orders. I have to make the decision and make them understand that it is right. Chuck does that all the time. If I have to go up to DC to convince them that Chuck needs to, well what? Well, we have to stay together. Can't have him taken to a bunker. I need him. Well, we need him to beat Fulcrum and the Ring. He is the only one that has been able to see what they are going to do. _

'_But do I have to prove that he can be better than what an asset, an analyst, or a spy? He always has been. So where do I start? _

'_How about…How can I do this, I love him. They can't take him. Actually if he wanted to, I am pretty sure he could make sure no one could take him. They never did Orion. _

'_If I prove that he is more than an asset. He is better than an analyst. He is making models and searches that the analysts use. He could certainly do a spy job, but he is better than that. What if I just started at the beginning and gave them a run down of everything he has done. _

'_Okay so he gets the Intersect downloaded. When confronted by two agents holding guns at him, he has the what, the fortitude, to get them to believe him and take them to the bomb. Then he, not the Intersect, stopped the bomb from going off. He was our best shot. And he did it._

'_So, go for what the Intersect does and then what he does? Okay, when Dr. Zarnow came he did not believe me. Casey was trying to convince him that I was rogue. But he still tried to save me, and that was all him. I was so mad at him; he was too valuable yet he helped. He was so cute when he apologized. Some people want to be heroes and some have to asked, but Chuck really did become the hero, and it hasn't been all flashes. _

'_So next he flashed on the trap for La Ciudad. He survived a near death experience under the threat of torture, and apprehended one of the world's most elusive killers…. most of us would consider that a pretty good day. _

'_So then, even though Carina told him the wrong thing, he still helped her steal the diamond. I got mad at him again and he knew it. But he still came back to save us, and got the diamond out. Both Graham and Beckman thought that was a good job. We do have our little adventures._

'_Next he flashes on a foreign spy no one else saw coming. Chuck got her to defect. Even Casey said he turned one of China's top spies and he saved her brother. So that was good work. I mean she even thanked him._

'_Chuck stopped the weird guy, Laszlo, from blowing up the pier. He really came through. He was a hero. _

'_Well is this really going to help? I list everything and what do I get. Chuck really is a hero. He is faithful, always looks out for family and friends, and is willing to help anyone. He does the right thing all the time. _

'_Okay what else, he flashed on a foreign agent and saved the list of recruits at Stanford. He flashed on Reardon Paine that guy who poisoned us and then the device Reardon used and protected us from getting poisoned again._

'_Chuck helped us track smugglers that led to Bryce. And he stayed with me. Why did he stay with me? Why is he so stubborn?_

Sarah put her fingers up to he lips as she remembered the kiss. She closed her eyes trying to think of him being with her. '_I treated him so bad after that and it really wasn't his fault. _

'_He made us understand that Bryce was on our side, and then he let Bryce shoot him. He helped take down Lon Kirk even when no one believed him. He helped us take down the Russian mafia, and find Lizzie, the Fulcrum agent. _

'_I could hardly believe he pulled it off. Through all that he was making sure Ellie got that ring. And now I have mine.'_ She looked down at her ring moving her hand so the sun shined off the diamond.

'_Can I really do this? I never loved anyone like I do Chuck. He's so good to me. He really has tried to be up front with me. Asking so many times whether we had a chance. I had to protect him. Even if it was from me. But he always said the right thing. And then how does he know how to hold me. He's so sure of himself when he has me. He has been through so much and still comes through the nerdish veneer with a confident feeling of himself. He's fantastic.'_

She went back to making her notes with the laptop. _'He got back the intersect cipher and broke an attack and saved us. Even his enemies said he was good._

'_Roan considered him a spy. Beckman considered it excellent work getting the cipher back from Sasha Banacheck. He risked his life several times to save ours. The way he saved me was pretty impressive. I've never seen anyone quite like him. And that was all him._

'_Chuck was so good helping me with the high school reunion. It was like he knew me and he didn't ask for anything more. _

'_How does anyone not recognize him as a hero? He really did stop that satellite. He was the hero. That was more than the asset, analyst or spy would do. _

'_Through all that mess with Jill, it just proved he was a good guy and wanted to help. He was brave enough to help Casey by going into a room with people who were infected and dying. Then he helped Casey take down his old sensei and knew enough to call in Beckman's help._

'_Of course, he tried to save Dad and me. Dad said he loved me. And then that bracelet, some how it really does go with the ring. Chuck kept everyone alive in the store twice, once at Christmas and then with the grenade. He even saved Tyler Martin, Casey's favorite tranq target. He did a great job._

'_I know it was hard for him, it was hard for me, but we infiltrated Fulcrum. He saved me, then Morgan and an ambassador. _

_Chuck was able to break into a Fulcrum data strip, not the Intersect. I was really proud of him. It is not easy to withstand torture. Even Cole said he was truly the most special agent. _

_Chuck was able to find Orion, something that no one else could do. He was able to get one of the terrorists to give up the location of their leader. He found the second intersect and revealed Roark as Fulcrum. We were the best team._

'_He found his dad, stopped Fulcrum and stopped the Ring. He does not do what a normal guy would do. How many times does he have to be a hero before they realize how special he is and how we need him in the fight? I can't do it without him and they can't fight the war without him._

'_Yes, Chuck is that special agent. He has been that guy, but he has been it all the time. He stopped Fulcrum and then the Ring at the airport and then protected the Kids at the dock and saved that sergeant. _

'_As a Director, would I put him in the field? Well we have. He has done more in the two years we have been together than anyone I have ever heard of. But the most important part is that he is right. He does the right thing, and knows it is._

'_Oh how is he ever going to stay…we will make this work. We now know we love each other. If he can do all this…' _She looked up as the steward was coming toward her.

"Ma'am, we are about twenty minutes from landing. We got a message that a van will meet you when we land. It is specially equipped and you are to talk with Kelly when the link is established." The steward looked at her hoping that she'd know what the message meant.

Sarah smiled at the steward, "Yes, thank you for letting me know." She saved her work on the computer. _'What can be happening? Casey was to make sure Chuck stayed away from anything dangerous. It must be bad if the Director sent a note to the plane. Please let them be okay.'_

The steward announced that the passengers needed to turn off their electronics and put them away. During the descent Sarah kept going over her preparatory routine for a big mission. She was getting into her agent mode.

The plane rolled to a stop and the seat belt light went off. Sarah collected her laptop and started working her way to the door. She was a bit surprised that everyone let her get off first. She walked down the stairs and got into the van. The video screen popped on and Director Robins came on line. "Sorry to surprise you. The cab is secure and this is a secure line. We are working to get you on-line with Casey and Chuck. Let me explain the situation."

Sarah was giving the Director her full attention, _'How could they have gotten in trouble since I left?'_

Director Robins continued, "About two hours ago, we approved an operation to take down a Fulcrum garage holding drugs and weapons. Casey briefed us on the operation. The Fulcrum black van from last night was spotted going into a garage at West 111th. Chuck flashed on the garage as a secret Fulcrum hideout for guns and drugs. Mary Ramirez and her team found blueprints of the garage which showed an elevator shaft to a below ground floor and that it was reinforced. Casey put together the strike team with two tactical teams of National Guardsmen."

'_Chuck better be back at the apartment or with Dad at Castle.'_ Sarah's face was looking more serious. Her smile was gone and her month drawn out in a straight line.

The Director knew to make this point. "We did not give approval until we knew that Chuck was not going. He agreed to go with a team headed by Alice Kazan to the South Side FBI office where the two dealers from the night before were being held."

'_Okay, well that was a good plan.' _Sarah relaxed at little. _'But something must have happened.'_

"While Casey got his teams in place, they saw eight guards in position at the garage. They were about to launch the attack when Chuck got through to put the operation on hold. Steven was able to burn through the jamming in the area. Casey's team checked and founded the guards in the garage were FBI. About the time Casey's team linked up with the FBI, Fulcrum came out of their rat hole and attacked both teams. Fortunately Chuck and his team arrived on the scene and were able to get in back of the Fulcrum force and surprised them. Fulcrum has surrendered. Standby…" The Director was getting word that the communications were open.

'_Chuck better be okay. Casey what were you thinking?' _The tense feeling was coming back in Sarah.

"Okay we should be with them now, someone stopped that jammer." She heard the Director say.

Over the dim of the teams checking in Sarah was connected to the tactical link. She was concerned that Chuck hadn't done something foolish like charge the Fulcrum agents on his own. _'He should know I would be calling him to let him know that I got to Andrews AFB safely. Hopefully he will stay on this link instead of going off to call me.' _Sarah began to get Chuck to respond. She knew the line was secure but there were too many people that were on the link. "Chuck, are you on?"

Chuck started, "Sarah, you okay?"

"Yeah, Chuck. You are alright, right?" Sarah was trying hard to keep everything controlled. _'I can't do anything on an open line like this. How is he really doing?'_

Chuck knew this was an open line too, "Yeah, fine. Sarah, I need to know if you will agree with this. I need Casey's and my dad's opinion too."

"Okay Chuck, what do you need? The Director briefed me on the way in. What else is there?" Sarah was a little puzzled and getting concerned. '_What else could there be? They have the Fulcrum agents. The FBI was not attacked by our guys. If he was going to actually ask for permission, something else must be really wrong._' She listened as Chuck checked with Casey about the FBI teams. Then she heard him explain the trap where the FBI was being held. _'Well, I'll certainly give him credit for using a second source for a cover. And that was okay on the security pad. But what does he want?'_

Chuck continued. "The other security pad is at the exit to the area where the FBI is being held. I could go down there and open the exit. We have gas masks in the van. That should give me some protection. But since I don't know their status, I would suggest someone go with me in case we have to carry them out."

The Director could see Sarah's face grimace.

"Sarah, I know you don't like the last choice. But remember you and Casey spent more than ten minutes on those locks and did not get through. So can I do it?" Chuck was already reaching into the van to get the gas mask.

Casey said with a grunt, "I'll go with him. We'll get out."

"Okay Chuck, come back," was all that Sarah could get out_. 'How can I tell him not to go? He would never understand.' _

Director Robins took the responsibility. "Chuck you have a green light."

Sarah listened to the activity as Chuck got with Casey and gave him the other mask. Then the comment from another agent, "Hey, Agent Carmichael, good luck. They are our friends."

Sarah remembered Chuck's actions saving Casey and those scientists, and all the activity. She had also caught the SAC's name, Mr. Westin, during the earlier communications checks. She thought it a little odd that he remained Mr. Westin, SAC LA, when most people were using their first names. She thought with a chuckle, _'I guess that must be one of Chuck's communications protocols.'_ She came on line next, "Mr. Westin, this is Director Walker. We will need hazmat crews for the cleanup. And while I certainly hope we really do not need them, we should get medical teams for your people. Can you arrange that?"

Finally, Chuck and Casey checked the seals on the gas masks and did a communications check. They were all set. Chuck pushed the button. They stepped in the elevator and the doors closed.

_A/N Hope you like this. I thought the story needed to go back and show Sarah's perspective. Please review._


	18. Chapter 18 Powder

Down in the hole. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 18—Powder

**West 111 Garage**

The elevator doors opened. Everyone was on the floor. Casey went to check a couple of them. "We have what looks to be the FBI teams on the floor. They have a pulse. I get no recognition from any of them. There is some powder being sprayed into the room." Casey continued to check. For each person he came across he tried to pull their tee shirts over their head to block the powder.

Chuck tried to brace the door open but it continued to close. He checked for the button to go up. There was none. "Okay everyone; there is no button down here to go up on the elevator. The elevator doors closed automatically. There was no way to stop them. I think they might be designed to crush anything in their way. Oh yeah, if you open the doors up on the garage level, better be prepared there could be some of this powder stuff in the elevator.

"I spotted the exit. It is on the wall opposite the elevator. Somebody start checking for a storm drain, walkway, or basement on that side." Chuck walked over to the door. He had to wipe away the film on the security pad. As he shown his flashlight on the keypad, he forced a flash. He knew he had the right sequence and entered it. He thought he had a click but the door wasn't moving. "Hey Casey, help me with this. I think the lock is open but the door is stuck."

The two of them beat against the door with shoulders and kicks. On the sixth kick they got it to move. Pushing as hard as they could they were able to get it to swing open all the way. "It is open. There is a big storm drain."

Casey and Chuck began to drag everyone out of the trap. Mary came on the net after looking at the drawings that she had found, "Alice? This is Mary. A block to east on 111th there should be another entrance to the drain. It should look like a large manhole." Alice sent LT and their guard detail to grab the remaining masks and check it out.

About half way through taking the FBI agents out of the room, LT and the guards came down the storm drain. They worked with Chuck and Casey and started carrying the agents out one by one. When they got to topside from the storm drain, there was a full hazmat crew cleaning everyone off. The agents were taken to the local hospital for treatment. They had been sprayed with crystal meth of some form. The medics said that continued exposure would have resulted in death in the next hour. They insisted that everyone who went into the storm drain stop by a hospital for a blood test.

Sarah came on line, "Casey and Chuck I do want you to get checked. And Alice, please make sure that any of our other people get checked."

Chuck reminded her that this wouldn't count as a real hospital visit. Chuck caught up to Casey and brought up his communications link. Looking at Casey while talking, "Sarah, you know we still have to check the other floor. And someone could be hiding there."

This time Chuck could tell that Sarah was getting really concerned. "Yes, I know. You said there is another security pad there?"

"Yes. It looked about the same as the other."

Casey shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, and Chuck will have to try it too. At this point we can't be sure there isn't another trap."

"Well then, how are you going to make sure…How will you take the door to the elevator?"

Casey looked at Chuck and said, "As soon as he opens the lock, he'll move away from the door. Give us a minute and we'll meet the other teams at the spillway entrance to develop the plan from there." Casey and Chuck walked over to the garage and down to the spillway.

Clay and his team were at the garage. As they were waiting for Chuck and Casey, the remaining FBI lead came up and asked Clay, "Say we remember Chuck, Agent Carmichael, from an attack at a convention. He and his partner seem to be running everything. Please don't take this as whining, but we would like the opportunity to go down the elevator first. Would you ask Chuck if we could do that?"

Clay remembered how tightly knit these SWAT teams were. He could understand that after so many of the team had been hit with the gas that these guys would definitely want to go first. He saw Chuck and Casey walking up to the garage. "Hey, Chuck."

"Clay, need anything?"

"Huh, no. Well, I have a request to pass along. The FBI team would like to take the elevator and go down first after you open the door. Will that be alright?" Clay was almost hoping that Chuck would say no, and that his team could go first.

"Yeah, sure." Chuck looked at Casey, "Do you see any problem with that?"

"No that's fine. Let's get everyone down there." Casey motioned the teams to head down to the spillway.

Just to make sure that Sarah knew Chuck would not be in on the action; Casey gave him the honor of explaining what would happen. Chuck would open the security lock, the remaining FBI SWAT team would secure the floor in two waves, and Clay's team would be the backup. Then Casey and Chuck would go to check things. The unsaid agreement between Chuck and Casey was the need to see if Chuck would flash on anything.

Sarah did the same as Chuck, "Sounds good." Then looking at Director Robins in her video screen, "See any problem."

He said, "None go ahead."

Chuck went down the spillway entrance. The pad was similar to the other. After studying it for a minute Chuck forced a flash on it. When the elevator came open, Chuck saw a lens for a remote feed in the corner. He motioned for Casey to look.

Casey held up his hand to the teams, shot the lens and said, "Someone was watching us."

Chuck looked over after holding his hands to his ears and shaking his head at Casey. "Could be another trap like we thought. It looks like this is on a separate power system. Mary, is there any way we can shut down their power?"

"Right. Let's see if we can get the power turned off in this area and blow a hole in the elevator floor." Casey looked over to the FBI team, "You up to repelling down there and securing the area?"

Mary told the Chief where to find the substation. He let him know when it was disabled. With the power off, the FBI team quickly made their way to the bottom. Using flash bangs they took the two remaining people. Clay and his team went down too. They made a detailed check for any booby traps.

When Casey offered Chuck the new experience of repelling to the bottom, Chuck was shaking. "Ah, Casey I don't think I can do it."

"What do you mean you can't do this? You just put on the harness and the rope goes through the O-ring. See. Just lean back and hop down the wall. It's simple Chuck. Even…" Casey was cut off.

"Mr. Bartowski, here you might want to use these gloves. They'll help protect those burns." The Chief handed him a pair of soft leather gloves.

Chuck was so relieved. He wasn't sure about repelling. After grabbing and lifting everyone out of the first trap his hands were really starting to hurt. He gladly accepted the gloves and let the Chief get him set up for the journey down the shaft.

Casey grunted 'she owes me' as he went down the shaft with Chuck.

Chuck took the Chief's advice and leaned back as he started down the rope. He'd hop a step or two and lean back a little further. By the time he got to the bottom he was almost laying on the floor.

Casey looked over with one of those 'you got to be kidding' grunts and pulled him up by the hand.

Chuck gleefully reported, "We're down and okay."

Casey just walked away.

Chuck walked past the two prisoners. He flashed on both. They were both Fulcrum, although Chuck wasn't sure if they were agents or something else in Fulcrum. They had both been relatively big time drug dealers from separate distribution systems.

Chuck kept going through each of the tables. There were papers used to track shipments and show transactions. Two of the papers showed sizeable payments and four extra numbers but only indicated 'F.E.' Chuck started to think about it and then flashed on Fulcrum Elders, payments, accounts, and smuggling. He thought seriously about writing down the accounts numbers but instead memorized them as two different phone numbers. He was starting to feel like he hit a gold mine because the accounts came with names.

Casey was watching and knew Chuck already flashed twice since being down here. He was already feeling a headache and thought that it had to be worse for Chuck. _'That gas from the trap could be affecting us. I can't let him get into trouble. Oh, she owes.'_ He watched Chuck move over to the computers. "Hey, Clay. See if the FBI can take all of this to a secure storage facility. And tell them they should expect that someone would want this back really bad. Enough to attack the facility.

"Chuck, let's go. We'll get all this packed up and look at it tomorrow." Casey started walking back to the elevator.

Sarah came on line, "You okay down there?"

Casey just said, "We need to get out of here. Alice or Chief meet us top side. We'll head over to the hospital to make sure that powder hasn't gotten to us."

Chuck was surprised but he felt bad already and being down there just seemed to make it worse. He almost bounded over to the elevator.

Casey almost threw him back down the shaft after the trouble they went through to get back up. But he could tell that Chuck was not doing that well. He got Alice and Chief to come over. "You were going to the hospital to get checked and see Eldie, Oliver and Sullivan? How about taking Chuck over there now? Make sure you all get checked. I'll be over in a couple minutes."

Chuck over heard the conversation. "Casey we need to talk in the van." Looking at Alice and the Chief, "I'll go to the hospital with you in a minute. But first I have to talk with Casey."

When they got in the van, Chuck said, "Okay, let's make sure all the communications are turned off. No one can ear this but we will need a secure line to Sarah. And you're right, I don't feel good."

"Okay you puke in here and you clean it up." Casey thought, _'Big time.'_

"Sarah, we are secure." Chuck felt better just having Sarah on the line. "Got something to talk about. Casey is here. Are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm secure here. You guys okay?" Sarah's voice was concerned.

"Well, first I don't know what to do about this. I flashed while I was down there. I know a Fulcrum account number. I believe its real and it has money in it. It is more like their operating funds. But it is not the money that matters. I flashed on the names that went with the accounts. What do we do?" Chuck was looking at Casey, waiting for Sarah or Casey to respond.

"So what is wrong, something wrong with the names? So are they George Washington, Abe Lincoln, or something?" Casey was smiling at him.

"Okay Casey, maybe this will help. Roark was Fulcrum, but he wasn't the head guy. He worked for someone. These people are those someones. Think of the reaction you guys got from Lon Kirk as one of Morgan's firecracker, the wrong reaction here is nuclear."

"No one can know about this, for your own safety." Sarah started wondering how vulnerable they all were. "Casey, you know we can't tell anyone until we come up with a plan. For this you'll have to be the one who sets up the security on this and how we can keep this compartmented.

"Chuck, first question, are Robins and Beckman okay?"

Chuck forced flashes on both to see if there were any connections. By the time the second flash was over he was holding his head. "Okay, uniquely bad idea."

"Bartowski, you okay?"

"Casey, what is going on?" Sarah continued, "Chuck?"

Chuck raised his hand to hold off Casey. "Fine, just a really bad headache. The answer is no. The Intersect has got no connection between Beckman or Robins and the people I flashed on."

"Okay, both of you go ahead to the hospital and get checked. When you get back to the apartments give me a call and we'll set up a secure way of discussing this."

**USC Hospital**

The hospital staff had set up a receiving line for the teams checking in from the garage. The FBI SWAT team members that had been trapped were already checked and moved to separate recovery rooms. Most of the others were checked and released. While there is no known antidote for Crystal Meth, the doctors thought it wise to attempt to flush it out. So, people with blood samples showing a higher dose were given a liter hydration solution. Of course Chuck was one of the lucky ones. And Casey was kind enough to help, "Remember, stand still so it doesn't break off."

Casey did get the same treatment, so they were left waiting for the dip line to finish. "Okay now?"

"Yeah, it's better." Chuck looked around to see who else was waiting with them. LT was still there but the others had left. "You going up to see Eldie?"

"Yes, as soon as I get done here. Do you need anything?"

"No, we're okay. See you up there." Chuck looked over to Casey, who grunted he was okay.

**CIA Langley**

Sarah's van pulled up to the building. She got out and went to the security desk. They already had a badge ready for her. She only had to sign a couple forms. Going through the security doors was similar to the security at Castle. There was a security pad for an access code then a retinal scan.

She was surprised that Director Robins met her as she got through security. He started, "How was the trip?"

"Fine, I had forgotten how long it takes to get over here from the airport. Thank you for getting the van to meet me" Sarah lightly shook his hand.

He showed her up to the conference room outside his office. She said, "I think everyone got over to the hospital to get checkout."

"Yes, last report was that Chuck, Casey, LT and the Chief had an IV, and they are alright. The FBI SWAT team will be staying overnight at the hospital but should be released tomorrow." The Director looked over at her. "What did Chuck find in the basement?"

"Director, how…"

"Kelly please, what were you going to ask?" Kelly was interested.

"How secure are we?" Sarah was looking around the room.

"We are fine. Just had it checked. Ever listen to the classics." He tuned the radio to an Oldies channel, playing happened to be Bill Withers' "Ain't no Sunshine".

"Chuck's last flash was on a Fulcrum account number. He believed that its real and it has money in it. And he flashed on the names that went with the account. He believes them to be senior in the Fulcrum chain. He said they would be the bosses of Roark, and apparently very, very well connected." Sarah moved closer to Kelly to keep her voice down.

"I don't suppose you know the names yet?"

"No, we were going to go over this development after they got back from the hospital." Sarah looked at him waiting for his direction.

"Chuck has already decided that I am not involved with these people?"

Sarah nodded yes.

"Well, you may not like this. It will put you three in jeopardy. Taking down senior Fulcrum members would fit in with what I think Chuck is capable of doing. And what you and Casey are certainly capable of.

"As you know I think Chuck is more than either an analyst or even a field agent. I was impressed with his actions and leadership taking the Fulcrum unit down at the garage. Your new team and the FBI SWAT team were more than willing to take his direction. And he was right."

Sarah was starting to get used to being surprised by the Kelly. "You want us to handle the whole investigation and arrests?"

"Yes, and if you need any additional assistance let me know. As you deem appropriate bring your teams in on this. Also, before you leave I'll give a list of names to vet with Chuck. They will be the core team here that will be cleared." Kelly looked at her and realized how late it was getting. "Why don't we go get something to eat? There is a dining room here that will be open." Kelly seeing the look on her face, "We have crews doing shifts in the watch center now. They have a pretty big crew so we keep the dining room and fitness center open all day."

**USC Hospital**

Chuck heard LT give Eldie the final wrap for today's activities. "That FBI SWAT Team was impressed with Mr. Bartowski. He has been with them before at some convention. There was a bio-weapon released and he went in without a hazmat suit to save the people infected. This guy is a real…"

Chuck knocked on the door to Eldie's room. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Doing okay?"

Eldie shook his head affirmative.

"And it's still Chuck. My dad might be Mr. Bartowski if he'll let you call him that. Oh and if you are keeping score, the real heroes that day were Sarah and Casey. Sarah agreed to give a speech at the convention knowing that she was the target and Casey stayed in the convention room to keep the affects contained while not knowing whether he'd make it out alive.

"And before you get the lecture from Casey, we do not generally discuss prior missions. I know people could get hurt and I don't want that." Chuck saw Casey coming their way. "So what has the doc said?"

Eldie began, "The doc said they want me to stay one more day. That way we'll be able to make sure they got everything and check to make sure I don't get any internal infections."

"Okay, well are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. A little hungry, but I can only have liquids right now. But I'll be alright. Ah, is there any way I can stay on the team with you guys?"

Casey took it from there, "Well, unless you expected to loaf around in bed, we'll expect you over at the apartments. And don't do anything crazy, call the Chief if you need a ride over."

When Chuck and Casey checked in with Sergeants Oliver and Sullivan, they found that Sergeant Sullivan had been released that afternoon. Sergeant Oliver would be let go the next day. He was doing fine and thankful that Chuck stopped by.

They called Steven before they left the hospital. Mary was fixing a spaghetti dinner for anyone still at the apartments. When they got there found that everyone had come back and the conference room was full. The meal was a little more than spaghetti, Mary had fix some bread rolls, salad, spaghetti and meat balls, cheese ravioli, and some raspberry gelato.

Casey stood up and made a toast, "To success, we all came back."

_A/N Trying to get this one out a little early today, but site document manager was down. Please review. _


	19. Chapter 19 Modeling

We happen to know the answer. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 19—Modeling

**Casa Bartowski**

Casey stood up at the dinner and made a toast, "To success, we all came back."

Chuck raised his glass, "To Eldie, Oliver and Sullivan, may their recoveries be fast."

In a while Chuck felt his phone ringing. He looked at the display and saw Sarah smiling at him. "Hi, miss you."

"Same here. Everyone okay?" Sarah had just finished dinner with Kelly.

"Yeah, everyone checked out okay at the hospital. Sergeant Sullivan has already been released and Eldie and Sergeant Oliver will get out tomorrow." Chuck was happy and you could tell in his voice.

"Well, if you are ready, Kelly and I can call you on a secure line."

"Well we have everyone in the conference room, so let's do in Casey's apartment. Give us a couple minutes." Chuck went to get Casey.

The video opened with Kelly and Sarah sitting together at a conference table. Casey and Chuck were seated at the Dining table with the computer screens.

Kelly started. "Congratulations on a successful mission. When you can we would like a detailed report of the events.

"Next for the findings that Chuck made. I don't want the names yet. But we need to discuss the details. Let me drop back and explain why I don't want the names yet. If there would be anything in my normal activities that would lead me to these people or them to me, we might complicate things. Something I did different might tip them off and they would bury their activities. If we can't prove anything, we are stuck.

"By the way that will be the first checkpoint for anyone you brief. So what have you got Chuck?

"Okay, well hold on a minute. Let me check." Chuck did another forced flash, only this time he did it on all four of them. It was the first time Kelly has seen it so he was very curious. Sarah became concerned when it reached the minute mark.

Chuck finally looked up and said, "The four of us should be clear. Kelly should not have any contact with them on any official or recreational purpose. You still play?"

Kelly shook his head yes.

Chuck continued, "While these people are West Coast based, I don't think we would have any reason to cross their paths. Is that good enough? Okay, I flashed on something like an invoice. It had the last four numbers of the account. Do you want the account number?"

"Not unless you recommend we cease their accounts. That would tip our hand and they would just establish another one. What kind of money are we talking?

Chuck thought a second and said, "Well, I thought it was like an operating account. Something that you would have to pay expenses on. So, for example what I got from the flash was a sum of almost two million dollars. But I was almost sure that the account can get pretty close to zero or have well over ten million. But I think you are right, we do nothing about the accounts now…unless you can monitor them somehow without them knowing?

Casey grunted like he knew someone that could.

"The accounts came with three names. They are Fulcrum Elders. The first is Lou Maitland. He is based in Washington State. He owns probably the largest merchant shipping operation on the West Coast. He has been big time into political contributions and is well know on both sides.

"Next is Maximilian de Brouget. Max is down here in Sacramento. He has been in politics, held a seat in the State Senate and ran for Congress. He made his billions in construction, mainly overseas. Not the nicest guy. Lost the bid for the Congressional seat as some claimed that he had his party's rival killed before the primaries.

"Last is a real sweetheart, Kathy Murdock. She comes out to LA frequently, but generally is overseas. She might have been trying to get into acting. She was in some commercials at a young age. Later, she married a succession of older men, each meeting their demise under questionable conditions. She is extremely rich with holdings in several countries. But most troubling is that she has links to organized crime, on all levels, and worldwide. Best I can tell is that she is a hit man, only a very, very special one.

"I did get some information in the flash that matches the searches we had been doing. It indicates Murdock might have been involved with the attack on Beckman. And I guess the obvious part is that they were involved in the operation at the garage." Chuck looked at the screen.

"I don't suppose we can just go get them?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I thought about that during supper. Going after any of them ourselves or even with our current teams would be suicide. I need more information on them before I could say yes. I was going to suggest that I include them in my searches and modeling. I'll keep that separate, so that only those we clear can see it." Chuck saw Kelly begin a question.

Kelly asked. "So how long before they find out we are on to them and they go into hiding?"

Chuck really did not want to get forced into a time table, but he knew Kelly was right. These people were good enough to make a senior position in Fulcrum. They could protect themselves. "I would say a month at the outside, and then the chance that they would know gets better than fifty percent.

"I was also thinking that we should continue on our current investigations, the smuggling operation and the Roark Industries spin-off. They would expect that kind of counterattack. Then if we were able to get anything more to tie to them, the better our chances when we go after them.

"And one of our teams should continue to check the operation at the garage." Chuck was sure they would be able to handle those three investigations.

"Okay, Sarah you have approval to continue with what Chuck has outlined." Kelly was reaching to shut down the systems and asked, "Anything else?"

Chuck began, "Well yes."

At first Sarah thought that Chuck was going to ask about them or his status. She could remember those struggles with Beckman.

"You need to know that I think we have a blind spot. I told General Beckman that we need a team to go after the people who attacked her. And now I think we need another team to make sure that does not happen to you, Kelly." Chuck rubbed his hands. "I hadn't started a real follow up on the attack at the airport. But I am positive the Ring would still be after both of you."

Kelly cut in. "Well, I was already going to Sarah begin back a list of people to vet for the core, cleared people here. I guess we can add to that list another for the teams that you'll need.

"Chuck do you have anything else? Sarah or Casey? Okay then, Sarah and I have several meetings tomorrow. But when you get the report done on the actions at the garage, let us know. Thank you and goodnight." Both Sarah and Chuck wanted to say something more, but were cut off.

"Well, I am going to get some dessert before the Chief eats it all." And Casey bounded up the stairs. Chuck followed wishing that he had gotten to say a few more things to Sarah.

**CIA Langley**

Kelly looked at Sarah and realized what he'd done. "Sorry, can you call him back later? Good. How about we meet back here at 9 AM? You can certainly come earlier. There is a visitors office two doors down from here. I am still down at Quantico and it can take almost 2 hours to get up here. 95 and Beltway still turn into a parking lot at the drop of a hat.

Casey had made reservations at the Tysons Corner Ritz for an executive suite. It wasn't too far away and offered Casey some extra security options. Sarah got to her room with no problems. She pulled out her phone and called Chuck. Her phone showed him in his suit from the dinner the previous night. "Walker secure."

"Hi, we are secure." Chuck was happy she had called back. "Miss you."

"Yeah, miss you too. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Well, Casey was right. We just had a great dessert. Mary stayed at the apartments and cooked for everyone tonight. Dad helped too. It was nice. Everyone came over after the mission and stopping by the hospital. I really wish you could have been here. But yes, I understand. I can still miss you though. Sorry, starting to ramble." Chuck looked at the phone.

"It's okay Chuck. I miss you too." Sarah decided to sit back on her bed. "Kelly still has not said much about the meetings tomorrow, but I think he is happy with what we are doing."

"Good. I think everyone here was happy too. Looking back on it, we were lucky, but it was still impressive. We really do have a good team. You could tell at dinner tonight that they do get along with each other.

"Saying that, we do have a lot of people coming through the apartments right now. I mean we have our teams in and out all the time and then at least four of Casey's guys are around all the time. Anyone outside the apartments probably would not notice, but when my sister gets back, what do we tell her? She'll be around the apartments enough to notice. Actually, it worked out nice that Morgan is going to Hawaii, or he would have invited himself to the dinner tonight.

"I am sorry that I am bringing this all up when you're gone, but we haven't had that much time to talk. And while I am on problems, I know it was my idea, but I really don't see how Casey and I will have time to even go to Buy More let alone work there. And I sure don't want to be trapped at Buy More for one of Emmett's stupid ideas and have a team out in the field that is in trouble." Chuck was hoping she already knew the answers.

"Chuck, it will be okay we'll work through all of this. And you are right. Until we have some break in activity, it would be pointless to get a job back at the Buy More. Let's wait a couple weeks before we do anything.

"And at the apartments we'll have the teams out in the field on the jobs pretty soon. Your sister does not get back from her honeymoon for a little over a week. By then we'll be spread out and working more out of Castle, don't you think?" Sarah began to wonder, _'Chuck really hasn't been without, well… we have been together for the past two years. Is he that dependent on me? We are already acting like an old couple even though we just got engaged?'_

Not hearing an answer, Sarah asked, "Chuck?"

"What, yeah, you are right. Was just thinking that, well you know." Chuck looked at the phone like that could make her be there.

"I know and I want to too." She looked at his picture and thought of what should have happened that night. "I'll do everything I can to be back for Morgan's party and then…well you know."

"You know I do. Sorry for being so much of a downer. I guess I am not used to you being away." Chuck looked up to see Casey coming over. "Casey is coming over, I guess I better go. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

**Casa Bartowski**

"Bye." Chuck ended the connection and looked at Casey. "What's up?"

"Well, they are all getting ready to leave. When do you want them back in the morning?" Casey thought about this on the way to get Chuck. It was funny he thought, they really hadn't set up clear lines of authority for when Sarah was away.

Chuck looked at him with a question in his eyes, "How about 9 AM? Huh, why are you asking me?"

"Okay, we did do something wrong today. I am going to tell you something, but if you let it go to your head or mess up, I swear you'll pay.

"I have been thinking about this since Sarah left. We did not establish a chain of command. To put it in perspective, today was like at Buy More between the time the Tang was there and Emmett showed up. When you were on a call and Big Mike would leave the store, no one was in charge. Somehow they fumbled through, but with your team that could mean someone's life was on the line.

"So listen, unless Sarah says differently, while she is away you are in charge of the teams. I am still in charge of the guards, security and protection. And I do that in support of you." Casey was looking intently at Chuck to see what he would do.

"Okay, I am not trying to say anything wrong, but this sounds like one of those discussions we should have with a like a lot of scotch and a little Neil." Chuck said while getting ready to engage the Morgan move. "I am just saying."

"Fine, let's tell the others when to meet us and we'll have our first training session." Casey left with Chuck to the conference room.

**CIA Langley**

Sarah made it into the office early. She wanted to check her emails and see if Kelly had sent her anything. She did notice the IM waiting for her that said 'Forever.' She was surprised and quickly typed, 'You up?'

'Yep, woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.'

'So, what u doing?'

'Thought I'd work on those searches, want to make sure the teams have the right info.'

'Chuck you need to rest.'

'Yeah, I know. Just could not get back to sleep.'

'I'll call.'

Sarah face showed on Chuck's phone. Chuck touched the accept call. "I'm secure."

"Walker secure." Sarah was still thinking of how to handle this, and whether this was a real problem. "Chuck you okay, what is happening?"

"I am fine. I just couldn't get back to sleep. And well I told Casey to have everyone come tomorrow at 9 AM, I guess today at 9. I have to be able to give them the right directions. You'll be in briefings and I need to make sure they get the best we can give them." Chuck was about to go on.

"Chuck slow down." Sarah was wondering why he was so spun up. "You sure you are okay."

"Yeah, I am fine. I'll try to get this done in the next hour and then get a cat nap before the meeting." Chuck then asked, "But how about you? You didn't get that much sleep either."

"I guess I am as bad as you. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I kept wondering what Kelly wanted me to do. I thought maybe he would have left an email on what he wanted. But there was nothing." Sarah really did not want to stay there for another hour or more waiting to find out with nothing to do. "Chuck I don't want to make more work for you, but could you send me what you got from the searches and models and a little explanation about how it works. Maybe I could give that to Kelly or the people we will see today."

"Ah sure, you know I will."

"Great. And then try to get some sleep." Sarah was not sure he would, "Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." Sarah spent the next twenty minutes going though her other emails. She was about done when Chuck's email showed up. It came with a small comment, 'Used some of Dad's explanation. He was putting something together for your other analysts. As a matter of fact, if this does not make any sense, ask one of them to give you a brief on it. We think they are using it, maybe even full time.'

She IMed him back, 'Thanks so much. Love.'

'No problem, forever.'

Sarah read through the brief and the analysis that went with it. She really was impressed. It was more detailed than any pre-mission report she had ever seen. She had to find out what her analysts thought. She sent an email to her head analyst, Mr. Wiggins, asking if she could come over and talk about it.

When she got the reply, Kelly called and said he was in to come on down to his office. When she got there, his secretary was in place and asked who she was. "Oh, just a minute and Director Robins will be right with you."

Sarah almost flinched thinking she should have brought her knives. Fortunately, Kelly came out of his office. "Well, what would you like to do first?"

"Ah well, I don't know we when have to start seeing the others and briefing them. But I would like to see my analysts first. I just emailed the head analyst and he said to please come over." Sarah thought that she had some time before the meetings would start, as it was only 8:35 AM.

Kelly agreed to show her where it was. Actually, it was a long trip to the back of the building. When Sarah walked in she noticed it was a pretty big room. They had desks back to back and were not using cubicles. Everyone came rushing over, with Mr. Wiggins in the lead. At first she wasn't sure whether to put Kelly behind her and withdraw out the door or get ready to attack these people rushing her. It started with Wiggins, "Oh Director Walker, we are so glad that we actually got to see you." "I am honored to see you." "So happy to see you, congratulations on your engagement." "Director, thank you so much for coming."

Sarah was really starting to feel strange as they were talking about her, and Director Robins was standing right next to her. And it just kept going. From handshakes to hugs it took all thirty to get a chance to greet her before things calmed down. Kelly gave her a wink, and she knew she had to tell them something. "Director Robins and I really appreciate what all you have done. I am overwhelmed at this…okay, well that's not quite right." She had everyone's attention at that point. "Chuck, Casey and I are very, very humbled by all the work and we know it was hard work you have done for us. You are the ones who provided the background to make what Chuck came up with turn into real missions that saved our country. We are really proud of what you have done, and thankful that it was to support our actions in the field."

Mr. Wiggins looked at her and said, "Well, that might have changed. What Chuck did has changed everything."

Sarah was almost caught off guard_. 'What is he talking about, the new Intersect, the Elders, the Ring, or what?' _

Wiggins kept on, "He made what we used to do look like amateur night. These new searches and models work wonders. We can do things faster and are far more complete."

Sarah said, "Yes, I know. The analysis he sent me this morning was amazing. Not to say anything bad about what you were able to do in the past, but…"

"Yes, we know. It's astounding. It should make what you have to do so much more easy." Wiggins continue to look at her. Actually they all did.

"I think you're right from what I saw this morning. But that's why I came over. I read what Chuck and his dad put together on his techniques but I'd like you to give the Director and I an explanation." Sarah listened to all of them explain how it worked and examples of what they had already tried it on. They were definitely into the analysis that Chuck had presented and had already expanded into the information that came from the garage. Many of them had branched out and were working problems for other analyst shops.

Wiggins finished saying, "I hope you will let us continue. We are already lined up for some of the harder problems, like revisiting drug smuggling in South America, ethnic and tribal wars in Africa, and the growing problem with piracy. Oh, and if you could ever get Chuck to come out for even a week…" Wiggins stopped knowing that was probably beyond what they should ever expect.

Kelly look over, "That's an idea."

_A/N Getting cold and icy out there. Heard one of the slopes is already open. Have a great weekend. Please review. _


	20. Chapter 20 Briefings

But that is not the question. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 20—Briefings

**CIA Langley**

Kelly looked over, "That's an idea." He stepped over to the phone, "Rebecca, hey see if you can ask everyone, we were going to see today, to come over at 1 or 2. Call me back at this number; I'll be here for a while.

"Okay, Wiggins let's start that explanation again. And Sarah, do you think you could get Chuck on-line with us at," Kelly looked over at the clock, "let's say 8:00 AM his time."

Sarah went to the back of the room. She had just talked to Chuck and told him to go back to bed and get some rest. She called Chuck and heard a little fumbling with the phone or something in the background. "Walker secure." She heard the mumbled secure. "Chuck, I am sorry. I did not want to have to get you back up, but I need a favor. Director Robins would like you to be on a conference with us at 8:00 AM. I wouldn't ask you do to this but I think this will be important. He is getting a review from the analysts here. They are explaining what they have done with your search and modeling package."

Chuck rubbing his face to wake back up, "Yeah sure. Anything for you. I'll be up at the apartment conference room."

"Thanks. Got to get back. Love you. Bye." She heard him say love you too and bye. She moved back to the discussion.

Wiggins and the others were explaining each project in detail. They showed Kelly what they had to start with. In most cases it was a few facts about some incident or a particular person. They then went into the details of how the searches were put together. Wiggins reminded the Director that they had the legal staff review these investigations. For those the Intersect had flashed on it was normal carte blanche approval from the judge that was cleared. The searches were run. In these cases, they were then permitted to add a little more tasking into the system. That added to the searchable databases. Then the modeling came into play. The data was generalized at first with each of the events or persons of interest being the first sort point. From there it was sorted by other key factors and plotted. With something like Fulcrum, you could see a full network of activities taking shape.

Wiggins and each of the leads of a project would go over the same foundation and then show the results, an actionable list of activities that could be taken by an agent against any of the targets.

Rebecca called back saying the meeting had been established at 2 PM. Kelly looked up at everyone and asked almost like a cheerleader, who wants lunch. The large chorus of yes, and the hands made it unanimous. He apologized to her for not thinking of it earlier but asked to have the dining room send over lunch for everyone in Sarah's section.

While they were taking a short break, Sarah sent Chuck a text message to resend his new analysis to Wiggins and to be ready to talk about how it was made.

They established the call with Chuck sharply at 11:00 AM. Chuck was a little intimidated but finally got into it. He took the approach of his tried and true training methods with the Herders, make it very simple but make sure they understand. He went through the same steps as Wiggins and the others. But he did point out that sometimes he was able to adjust the searches or the model because of a flash. He said he thought that just meant he got to skip an iteration or two, but that any of the analysts should be able to get the same final result.

Kelly understood now. Everything he was hoping looked like it was possible. After a few questions Kelly asked that Chuck be available for the afternoon meeting. He told Chuck that they would just do the same thing for a few more people.

**Casa Bartowski**

Since they had explained everything a few times before Chuck's run down, the last review did not take that much time. LT and Brad were already outside the conference room waiting to come in when Chuck finished. Watching everyone eat lunch with Kelly and Sarah made him feel famished. He looked around and saw his dad bringing in a huge platter with pancakes. Mary was following with sausages, bacon and scramble eggs. _'Okay, this is going to be a very good day.'_

Chuck wolfed his down pretty fast and got to the front of the room. "Okay, this will be the first day for surveillance by two of our teams. Mary and her team will go with me to check the items from the raid yesterday at the garage. Once again, you all did an outstanding job yesterday. Thank you again.

"First Alice, Tom and Vera will be visiting the layout of the Roark Industries spin off. We have been able to obtain records showing that they have a multi-teraflop computer setup or at least the equipment for one. They also have several servers that could work in the petabyte range. Okay so for a large computer company, you might be wondering whether this is normal. For a large company it would seem practical. For a spin-off I am not so sure. What Tom pointed to as a logical starting point, turned out in further analysis to be their weak point. With a computer that powerful, you would likely be pulling in a huge amount of data. And they are, but all of our searches do not show their connection points. We also have come up empty on any Roark or the spin-off contracts or purchases that would lead to either the computers or what they are connected to. Then for people of interest, we have at least two who have been implicated in Fulcrum operations in the past. Alice, here are the updated data packages. I'd like to see your plans before you all leave.

"Next, Clay, Lea, and Brad, here is the data package for the smuggling operation. Like we have said before there is a good possibility that your investigation will ultimately overlap with Mary's team of the dock and the garage. Now from the model we made so far, we have identified at least two entry points. One was under the monitoring of the DEA agent we arrested the day of you interviews. With each of the entry points we have two people identified. Their pictures are in the package along with their rap sheets. These people are not nice. You must be very careful when around them. Then we have three storage areas. Those storage areas branch out to distribution points. At this point I cannot be sure that we have them all in our model. The number of people from that point on becomes too large for us to handle. So in this case the model changes to a functional model. We look for the boss, the paymaster, the enforcer, and the distributors. The first three for each location are included in the package. And once again we are not that interested in the distributors at this point. One of the storage areas may have been used primarily for weapons. The ATF agent that was arrested on the interview day was involved in that storage area. I am not sure whether you will get much out of those two agents but you might try some interviews before they wind up in one of more interesting holding facilities.

"Mary, LT and Chief, we are still in the information collection mode. I did not get an opportunity to enter into the searches the material that was collected at the garage. So that is the first thing. I have in your data package some forms to fill out of items that appear to be significant. So what I mean by that is you can list there were 50 Colt 45s and not list each individually. I am not looking for the serial numbers. But I do think we need to record any other types of weapons that were found and how many. Next, there were some computers down there. See if you can find out what data is stored on them. If there were any papers, make a scan of each. Anyway, if you think it is becoming a waste of time, then hold off. I'll try to get down there. I'll call. Next go see if you can interview the people that were arrested. What I would like to try to do is see if we can get everything today and then tomorrow I'll get it into the searches."

"Finally, Kayle and Kristen I think once the first two teams get set up on surveillance you will be helping them. But for right now I say that you really would be appreciated if you could help Mary and her team." Chuck looked around. "Okay do we have any questions?"

"Well, then I do have one, something I forgot to check on last night. Is someone picking up Eldie and Sergeant Oliver from the hospital?" Chuck look to Casey for an answer.

Steven stepped up and said, "I am going to go over and pick up Eldie. He agreed to come and help with all this data we are getting in. That way we can watch to make sure he is recovering. I can pick up Ollie. Is it alright if we bring him back here?"

"That's fine we can take him over to his apartment on the way over to inventory the garage. Well, check to make sure he is okay." The Chief nodded his head at Casey. The off-duty guards were already making sure Sergeant Sullivan was okay. Adding Sergeant Oliver would be no problem.

**CIA Langley**

Kelly took Sarah to the dinning room for lunch. He thought it would be a chance for her to meet some of the other Directors. Most of the introductions were rather formal. Many of the Directors had no knowledge of Sarah or her activities. None of that was explained during lunch. Other than brief discussions about her trip into town, Sarah stayed out of many conversations. Almost every one of the Directors had something they needed Kelly to look at for his approval or direction. Sarah listened to each one of the requests, knowing that at some time Chuck or her analysts could get involved.

As lunch ended, Kelly saw Sarah back to her temporary office and went back to his office. Kelly was busy back at his office. He had the Legal and Acquisition Directors and Scientific Advisor stop by the office.

Sarah went back to doing emails. She had been wondering whether she would ever get back to any kind of fieldwork. _'I think Chuck is right. We are never going to have anytime for a cover job. We'll never be there. And if we did what Wiggins wants, we'll spend all of our time on everything but Fulcrum and the Ring.'_

**Casa Bartowski**

Alice and her team briefed Chuck that they wanted to start back at Roark Industries. It was being held by the Department of Justice as the determination for follow-on ownership could be established. They were going to check for any records there and also look for any connections that might be a link to the spin-off.

Clay and his team were going to go interview the two agents that had been arrested. Chuck agreed. They were not really expecting to get anything from them. Chuck suggested that they all go down today, and then maybe next week do it again. Finally, a couple days later one of the team would take a copy of the Fulcrum letterhead paper and see how much influence they could gain with either of the prisoners.

Before they went out the door, Casey and Chuck reminded Mary's team that they need to be ready for anything. The objects recovered from the garage were vitally important to Fulcrum. Casey told them that vests, tactical comm., and weapons could be needed. Chuck agreed and told them that it would be a standing order from now on.

Chuck asked Casey to make sure there would be a protection detail over at the warehouse. He explained that he had the meeting with Kelly and Sarah in a few minutes but would be heading over there after that. He wanted Casey to go with him.

Right as the video system was coming on line, Chuck heard Casey say, "Oh no." Thinking that things were going down hill, maybe something with the equipment, or worse some problem with the teams, Chuck looked at Casey for an answer.

Casey got a printout and handed it to Chuck. As Chuck read the paper, he looked up saying, "What I am going to tell them?"

Sarah was aghast, Chuck knew what this meeting was to do discuss. _'What is he thinking?'_

Kelly thought enough to attempt a recovery. "Chuck something wrong?"

"Huh, oh sorry. Please excuse me. I was surprised by the news that my sister and new brother-in-law are coming back tomorrow." He heard and saw Sarah gasped and put her hand to her mouth at the same time. "Everything is fine, sorry."

As he looked around the conference room, Kelly said, "Good, I always do like a nice little surprise. I would like to thank everyone for coming over this afternoon. Any other arrangement for security reasons would not have practical." Kelly was a perfect gentleman. He introduced everyone around the table and discussed a little about their participation and their interests in the Intersect project. Chuck would look at each person and then put his head down like he was studying the papers in front of him. General Beckman was there, but not at the conference table. Her new boss was sitting next to Kelly at the head of the table. Sitting on the other side was the Deputy Secretary for Homeland Defense. The remaining people at the table were the heads of much of the Intelligence Interagency or their deputies.

Kelly was taking his time in these introductions on a recommendation from Sarah. She knew that Chuck would likely be flashing on everyone at the table. She desperately hoped none would turn out to be a member of Fulcrum or some other organization. As the introductions continued she sent a text message to Casey that he better check to see how Chuck was doing. Kelly noticed in the background Casey approaching Chuck. He realized what was likely happening and nodded.

Kelly finally got down to General Beckman, Director Walker, Colonel Casey and Chuck. By then Chuck had recovered. "Chuck, are we okay?"

Chuck realized what had happened. Kelly had just cleared everyone in the conference room. "Yes, we are secure. We're good."

"Everyone."

"Yes."

"Okay, Chuck thank you for doing that." Kelly looked over at Sarah and said, "Sorry, we had to do that, and you know it was necessary."

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have been cleared for the next phase of the Intersect Project. We have three main objectives this afternoon. First, we want to get you updated on a war with rogue intelligence organizations, then we are going to show you a tool that we will be using in this war, and last, we have to finally come to agreement on what happens with Chuck." Kelly then had a chart show on the screen. "As you know the three elements we are fighting are the Fulcrum, an apparent U.S. based element; the Sion, an international financed based element, and the Ring." Chuck was surprised as Kelly then outlined the plan he had given to General Beckman. The rogues would be taken down one by one with Fulcrum first, and the Ring last. It outlined the two dimensional nature of Fulcrum and multidimensional attacks by the Ring. Kelly ended this section with a description of the teams that were formed and saying that more teams would be needed as they expanded overseas. And went on to highlight the recent operations at the docks and the garage.

"Now the next objective, explaining the tool that we will be using in this endeavor. It is a search and modeling tool developed by Chuck with collaboration with his father, you may all remember as Orion." Kelly looked up at the screen. "Chuck this part is yours."

For Chuck this was now easy. He explained the searches and the mapping in the models. His example was the smuggling operation. He showed the two entry points and the two people identified at each point. Then he explained three storage areas and the functional model. Finally, the functional concepts of the boss, the paymaster, the enforcer, and the distributors.

Kelly picked it up after Chuck had answered a couple questions. "Director Walker's analysts are already supporting USAFRICOM, DEA, and another of our sections with this tool. Next, as I said we have to come to an agreement on what happens to Chuck. I believe I can rule out a bunker, experimentation and any other extreme option. Anyone disagree? Now having consulted with our legal office, I am sorry Chuck but you or your father cannot listen in on the next session. We'll call you back with the results and an outline of the path ahead."

Chuck looked at the blank screen. "Casey what are they doing? Do you know anything about what they will talk about?"

A negative grunt.

Chuck looked at Casey, "I am looking for a little compassion here. Any ideas?"

Casey chuckled to himself, "I have all kinds of compassion. But no answer for you."

Both Casey and Chuck got phone calls at the same time. "Secure, what is it?" was in unison.

Mary was on the phone with Chuck, "We have suspicious activity at the warehouse. There appears to be the number a of guards we were told to expect. But there is a large moving van to the south side of the warehouse. People in tactical uniforms are moving things into the van. We are about a block away; don't think they have noticed us yet. The protection detail went passed the warehouse and is setting up on the north side. Oh, and we do have Kayle and Kristen with us."

Chuck waved his hand at Casey, hoping he was getting the same information from the protection detail. "The warehouse?" Casey nodded yes. Chuck reached down and pushed the speed dial number for his dad on the speakerphone. "Dad, can you come up to the conference room and help?"

"Chuck, you can't have our people rush in there. We don't know the size of the opposition." Casey was looking at Chuck, wondering what he had set in motion the other night by telling Chuck that he was in charge.

"Yeah, I know Casey. But if we believe Vincent and it is Fulcrum at the warehouse, the real guards will be killed when they are done. If there is any way I can stop it, I'll have to try. I can't just let that happen." Chuck looked at Casey to see his response.

Mary was listening in and had her phone on speaker. Her team listened closely.

Chuck motioned to his dad that they needed to get up a conference with the tactical comm. network. "Dad can you get us set up?" He watched him get it set. "Alright people check in on the tactical net. And yes, I want to hear you on your tactical equipment, not a speakerphone."

"Okay, got everyone. Let's get some information about what they are doing. Mary does the phone you were using have video on it?"

"Yes."

"Okay Dad, get with her and see if you can set it up so the video goes to our screen here. Then we had better get the FBI on the call and see if we can get any overhead support. Did Eldie come back with you? Think he can handle doing a few phone calls?" Chuck looked over at Casey, "Once we get a good look, could you deploy our people to the best vantage points?"

The conference room screen lit up with pictures of the van and people taking boxes out of the building. Chuck flashed on the van…a transport, container ship, Maitland distribution. "Okay," thinking that he still needed to cover the Intersect flashes, "Mary can you focus in on the license plate and we see if we can get a match." Chuck saw the license plate, not bothering to run it; it matched what he had just seen. "Okay, we are up against Fulcrum again.

"Sergeant Davis" Chuck was trying hard to remember all the names that had called in, but he did get a response from that one, "Do you or any of the others with you have a camera phone? If so please give the number to my dad." Within a second, he remembered Casey's warning about communications protocols, as he heard a request for Dad over the tactical net.

Eldie was coming into the room. Chuck went over and helped him into a seat and got him set up with phone and computer. Chuck asked Casey and his Dad whether they had gotten through to the FBI. Both shook their heads. Chuck looked at his iPhone and got the number for the LA SAC Mr. Westin. He got the secretary. He quickly told her the warehouse was under attack and asked for Mr. Westin. Giving the phone to Eldie, he told him to have the SAC call into their conference call. While they were waiting, Chuck gave Eldie a description of the events and list of others to call. First up was the California Highway Patrol to see if they could get some eyes-in-the-sky on this one.

Chuck saw that Sergeant Davis or who ever had the phone pan the north side of the warehouse and get an angled look behind the warehouse. There didn't seem to be any activity there. There were two doors that were visible.

Chuck looked around to see what everyone was doing. Casey was still deploying people. Steven had just finished with the hook up for the other video. Eldie was still on hold for the LA SAC. _'I can't just pick up and go. What else? Okay, where are our folks?' _Chuck used his laptop to send a team email, 'All teams, except Mary's, report location. Report by tactical comm. if possible. FBI warehouse being used to store items from garage has been seized by Fulcrum. Mary's team in position at warehouse but has not yet engaged target. Chuck'

_A/N Small distraction while Chuck's fate is determined. Please review_


	21. Chapter 21 Another Dusting

Let us make the most of it. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 21—Another Dusting

**CIA Langley**

Sarah heard Kelly say, "Okay, it's agreed." And then felt her phone buzz and saw the email, 'All teams, except Mary's, report location. Report by tactical comm. if possible. FBI warehouse being used to store items from garage has been seized by Fulcrum. Mary's team in position at warehouse but has not yet engaged target. Chuck'

Sarah got up and went to Kelly. "Please excuse me. I may need to help Chuck."

Kelly was a bit puzzled at the reaction after the decision that was clearly in their favor. "What is it?"

Sarah gave her phone with the email showing to Kelly. Kelly's face turned into a big smile. "It will be okay. We can help from here." Looking around at the people from the meeting. "Please wait a minute your services might be required." He read them Chuck email and said, "This will be an opportunity to confirm our decision."

Everyone took their seats. Kelly had his technical crew switch on to the Casa Bartowski apartment conference room communications. The conference room display of the video from the phones was now up simultaneously at both locations. Kelly and the conference room were also up on the tactical network. "Chuck this is Kelly. I have all the people here from the meeting you just briefed. Our decision was favorable; you'll like it I think. But first, we are here to help. So everyone on the line understands Chuck has the tactical command of the situation."

Chuck gave everyone a quick run down of the situation and then asked, "Kelly could you get the FBI out here. We have been trying to get the LA SAC. Also, we are coordinating now with the California Highway Patrol for overhead support from a helicopter. Is there anything else that could provide air support? Right now, if we could take out the cab of the van, we might be able to end this."

The Deputy Attorney General called out to the LA FBI offices, and was patched into the command center. He was able to confirm that the center had no contact with the warehouse for over an hour.

Chuck asked, "Sir, if they could connect with us that would help. Also my Dad, Steven, wanted to know whether they have links to the surveillance system in the warehouse. We would like to connect to it."

The Deputy Secretary DHS confirmed that they had a Coast Guard helicopter that had just been launched for a live fire piracy exercise. It was armed. He was diverting it and would give Steven instructions on how to link with it in a minute.

**Casa Bartowski **

Things were coming together. They had a good picture of the captives. They were along the north wall of the warehouse. Only half of the warehouse was emptied. Mary had reported only eight Fulcrum agents, two at the front of the building, two holding the captives, and four loading the truck. The FBI had two agents in the area that had joined Mary's team. The FBI SWAT team was about thirty minutes out. The Coast Guard helicopter was on station and providing live feed. Chuck's other two teams were thirty and fifty minutes away. Chuck also realized that it would take at least fifty minutes for the people at the apartments to get there.

Chuck asked, "Dad pan back over what is in the warehouse. They are almost acting like they are done."

When the scene came up on the screen, it was obvious that contents of the garage had been divided into nice stacks. One of those stacks had almost been completely carried out to the van. Chuck realized that just a few more loads and Fulcrum could leave. And in leaving would kill the captives.

"Okay everyone I think they are getting ready to pull out. First, we'll have Mary get in position to give them the option to surrender.

"Mary, I want you behind something really solid. Then when I give you the signal, get up and tell them you FBI and they are under arrest. If they do anything but put their hands up, get down and say its 'green light.'

"Chief, I want you next to her." He looked at Casey who gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"Next, Kayle and Kristen get in position to support Sergeant Davis. Sergeant Davis I need you to break into two teams. I want two people at each of the doors on the north and back side. Then when you get the signal, 'green light,' take the door. Be prepared on entering to take down the Fulcrum agents guarding the captives. If they surrender, Kayle take them out the back door. Kristen take the captives out the north side door. Then immediately take cover. The Fulcrum agents from the front or the agents from the truck may come back to your area.

"For the Coast Guard, when you hear 'green light,' I want you to destroy the cab of the truck. Can you be that specific in your target?"

"Yes sir we can. Since we are circling, you'll need to give us two minutes before 'green light' in order to line up for the shot." The Coast Guard pilot reported back.

"Good. So if we don't see the group surrender, take down the people at the truck. Then we'll need to advance on the truck and the front door.

"So for that, the signal will be 'pineapple.' Coast Guard after that I'd like two more fire zones eliminated. First target the door by the van, next target six feet inside the front door. Then assume a surveillance role.

"When the Coast Guard has completed their run, the remaining teams will advance to take the remaining Fulcrum agents." While people were getting in position, Chuck went through the sequence two more times.

Finally seeing only two stacks left to be picked up Chuck, "Okay, two minutes. Coast Guard begin to take your position. And confirm."

At the one minute thirty seconds mark the pilot reported they were in position. Chuck said, "Mary you are up, ask them please."

Mary stood, and knew she had got the attention of one agent carry the next box to the van. "This is the FBI, you are under arrest." She saw it and LT got video of it at the same time. "Green light."

While not quite the same as the Pave Hawk, a Coast Guard M240 equipped gunner firing 650 rounds per minute laid waste to cab. The noise from the destruction distracted the agents holding the captives. They noticed Sergeant Davis and his team when they raised their hands in surrender. Kristen immediately moved the captives out the north door.

Mary called out "Surrender Now." The Fulcrum agents put down their guns and raised their hands.

Chuck called over to his dad. "See if you can show us the guards in front." The warehouse cameras panned to the front of building. The Fulcrum guards were still in defensive positions.

"Mary get the surrendering Fulcrum to move to the front of the cab. Have your team positioned on the south side take them into custody. Those in front of the warehouse stay in place. We still have Fulcrum agents guarding the front of the warehouse.

"Sergeant Davis, have Kayle take the captive's guards out the back door. When they are out of the building, please asked the Fulcrum agents to surrender."

Sergeant Davis saw Kayle take them out the back door. Kayle made them lay down, hands and legs spread. Davis called up front, "You in the front surrender now. The next noise you will hear will be the walls crashing in on you when the Coast Guard opens fire on your position." Davis then remembered his introduction to this crazy world and someone saying that Chuck was also called Carmichael. The point of their initial details was that Fulcrum wanted Carmichael dead. They were afraid of him. "You know you are up against Agent Carmichael. He'll do it. He thinks its fun."

The Fulcrum agents called out, "We are coming out. We surrender."

Davis confirmed it over the tactical net, "The last of the Fulcrum are surrendering."

Casey looked over to Chuck. Taking his earpiece and mic off he said, "Congratulations, don't puke on the equipment."

LT called in, "The FBI SWAT Team van has just pulled up."

Chuck came on-line. "Okay people good job. Let's turn this over to the FBI. Mary, please coordinate with the SWAT team leader. FBI Command Center, can you confirm the transfer?"

A couple minutes later the FBI Command Center came on-line, "This is the LA SAC Mr. Westin. I confirm transfer. Congratulations on another success. And thank you for keeping our people safe."

"Chuck this is Kelly. I agree congratulations on a job well done. We will give you a call back in another half hour." Kelly terminated their connection.

**CIA Langley**

Kelly once again thanked everyone for their support. All agreed that their earlier decision was correct. Kelly turned to Sarah, "We still have a problem. There are two more people that need to be briefed on this. I need your help with this. It was your comments about what he has done and his morality that won the final argument. We'll leave for the next meeting in thirty minutes."

They both continued to talk with the guests as they were departing the conference room. Back in Kelly's room they called Chuck. Kelly started, "Chuck we were successful in explaining what a great job you have been doing and what you mean to the team with Sarah and Casey. We have a couple more briefings to give and then we'll be final. Oh one other thing, we'll have to buy that search and model package from you. My contracts people will give you a few options on that. If you can hang on, I'll have Rebecca connect you." He got a 'sure' from Chuck, connected to Rebecca, and hung up. "I am sure Chuck will like it." And walked out of the building with Sarah.

The first stop was to some offices across from the capitol building. Kelly told Sarah that she needed to know these people. They were briefed on the Intersect and knew of the attempts by Fulcrum to get the Intersect. He said they were also aware of Omaha and knew of Orion, but none of them knew who he was. The briefings were to the House and Senate Intelligence Committee members that were cleared. The DNI also attended. This was more of a formal presentation on the Intersect Initiative. The attendees were very happy to meet Sarah. She outlined the organizational structure and included where Chuck would fit in the chain. She did explain that Chuck had Interest 2.0 but they had seen few demonstrations of the physical attributes because of the wounds suffered fighting the Ring. Kelly moved the discussion on at that point. Sarah found the Kelly did not stress the importance of Chuck but how big the threat was and that they needed more teams and funding to be able to complete the missions. Kelly was able to get the go head with assurances that a request for increased funding in the upcoming budget would be favorably received.

Kelly took her next to the judge who granted the warrants under the Intersect Project. Kelly pushed Sarah into explaining all the times Chuck did not follow protocol to help people or save lives. They went through the recent warehouse incident in detail. Sarah thought this was the strangest of the sessions. Kelly said numerous times that this wasn't for approval of Chuck's position but so the judge would know what Chuck was like. When Sarah explained that Chuck always did things the right way, it seemed to end the argument.

Kelly looked at his watch as they came out of the judge's office, "Well you have done a very good job. It was truly worth you coming. We'll still get back to offices in fairly good time. The HOV restrictions are still in effect. Our ride back is outfitted with the same security as you had from Andrews. We can call Chuck if you'd like and give him the full breakdown."

"Kelly secure." Kelly was smiling.

"Yes, this is Chuck secure." Chuck had just faxed back the last signature. He'd gone down to Casey's apartment for the fax.

"Chuck, we just finished the last briefing. I assume that you have completed the paperwork from the contracts office. Is that right?" Kelly was hoping.

"Yes, wow, I guess I really am Carmichael. I just need to go get that yacht." Chuck was still a little in shock.

Kelly continued, "Let me tell you that your fiancée did a very good job and it was worth her coming. I had agreed with Diane Beckman that you should be partners in this. I think that was the way you described it to Sarah and her. The proposal we have for you is to be a Director like Sarah. Let me first say that what Diane originally had in mind for Bryce and Sarah are not what we are talking here. We will not have dual Directors for the Intersect. Sarah will remain the Director for the Intersect Initiative. She will be responsible for the project research, the Intersect analyst office, and the Intersect. Her office remains a joint interagency task force with Casey's JTF as her support.

"Now let explain something to make sure you understand. This was the part we had the most difficultly getting agreement on. The teams assigned to the Intersect Initiative right now will remain under Sarah's immediate direction. As you and Casey agreed, if Sarah is out of contact, you will be in charge of those teams. The change I don't think you implemented will be that Sarah can clear them for the Intersect project.

"Now for you. We would like you to be the Director for Operations and Analysis under the sponsorship of the DNI. We saw something in you handling of the current teams. They did not need to know you were the Intersect or for that matter what the Intersect was. While you will have the Intersect teams that work under Sarah assigned to your operations, you will have other directors with teams that will be assigned for worldwide operations. We would expect some overseas trips to make sure command and control of the teams on very sensitive projects can be assured without the fluctuations of long distance communications.

"So Chuck do you understand this?" Kelly looked at Sarah. She thought he would.

"I think so; I get to be a real partner with Sarah and Casey. Sarah and I are both Directors so I guess we are the same. Then Sarah is in charge of tactical teams. I still help on those. Then I am more on the strategic side directing teams of teams. And I will do some of the tactical control for those teams. Is that right?" If they could have seen Chuck, he was giving them one of his crazy caller impressions. _'And how am I going to do that? We have been so busy that Casey and I are talking about not going back to Buy More. I am not sure anymore about Sarah and Orange Orange. Will Sarah understand?'_

"Very good that's basically it." Kelly looked at Sarah. "Do either of you have any questions?"

'_He has to have the same question, how do we get this done?' _Sarah shifted in her seat and said, "I think I am asking this for both of us. How do we get this done? I know you don't want us to have huge staffs. Wait that's it, we need support. But that support does not have to be out with us. With every mission I ever went on there were at least ten to fifteen people back at Langley running the operation. Can we get that kind of support?"

Chuck was getting excited that she thought of the same thing, "That's right. Look at Casey. He has all of the military waiting for a request. He does not have to have a big staff. He asked them to do something and they do it all for him. Can we work the same way?"

"Well, we don't actually have a choice. You'll have that support. Sarah think about your staff here. Let me know if you need more. Chuck, I will have something for you to consider on Monday. Okay anything else?" Kelly was expecting to be able to hang up.

"Sorry, one more question. Is there any way we can get a little more help from the FBI out here? I don't know if this was just our approach or what. But both times you or someone else from D.C. had to intervene to get something done. I mean, did we do something wrong?" Chuck was concerned about the previous events. By the time he ended this point he wasn't sure if they had done something wrong.

"No, Chuck. You did it right. I'll have an answer on that by Monday, too. Anything else?" Kelly looked at Sarah.

"Yeah one last thing. Sarah, give me a call later tonight. We still have to plan Operation Ellie. They are coming back tomorrow. Thanks. Forever." Chuck wanted to make sure he was the only one worried about Ellie. His secure line was broken down.

"Okay what is Operation Ellie?" Kelly wasn't sure whether it was a joke or not.

"It was the surprise news that he had before the first conference. His sister is coming back from the honeymoon early. This will be like the grand inquisition." Sarah's voice almost trembled in the recognition of the truth.

_A/N Really sorry this one took a little longer to get posted. Got hit with a bad cold, and could hardly stay awake. The next chapter will be the end of this story. There will be one main sequel, with possible separate spin-offs for Chuck, Sarah and Casey or one of the teams. _


	22. Chapter 22 Hawaii or Bust

We wait. Still don't own Chuck.

Chapter 22—Hawaii or Bust

**On the way to CIA Langley**

"It was the surprise news that he had before the first conference. His sister is coming back from the honeymoon early. This will be like the grand inquisition." Sarah's voice almost trembled in the recognition of the truth.

"Yeah, I had an Aunt like that when I was a kid. She was always there to ask what I was doing. She caught me in some situations where Mom or Dad would have killed me had they known. So she would ask anything she wanted. To this day I am not sure what all I confessed to." Kelly had a smile on his face.

As they pulled into the parking lot, "I really don't have anything else for you. We will have someone pick you up at the hotel and take you over to Andrews. I think they have a C-21 for you. You'll have to make a stop to refuel but still it should be a nice flight. Once again, thank you for coming out."

Sarah realized it was too late to try to see anyone else. She went back to the office and got her laptop. Getting back to the hotel room, she really wanted to talk to Chuck. Quickly she pulled out her phone and got on the bed for a long phone call. "Walker secure."

"Chuck here, secure. You okay?" Chuck was down in his old room. He was so relieved that he could talk with her before dinner.

"I am fine. I am back in the hotel now. What are you doing?"

"Well, we are having our after mission dinner catered tonight. Mary did fabulous and we couldn't make her make the meal. So our new President and CEO of Bartowski Enterprises, LLC decided to order out. We are getting a real nice barbecue. So what are you going to have?"

"Well, I'll probably order in too." Sarah looked around the room. It was friendly enough, but would have been better with Chuck. "So what do you think of your little company?"

"Wow. Who had this idea? I just made those searches so we could get the information together and then put it in something you could understand." He was still amazed they would want to buy it.

"Well, from what Kelly said, it was something your dad did that kicked this off. When the lawyers and the contracts folks got together, they said the only choice was to make it a real product and basically buy the rights for its use and any modification we wanted made. You and Dad can still sell it, by a license or by DVD package to whoever you want. Kelly said they had spent millions trying to get something that would do the same functions as your package. So did you get what your college buddies would call a good deal?" Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to know how much he got.

"Oh yes, I wasn't kidding I really could go buy a yacht. But we'll have to plan what to do with this. Actually, we need to come up with a cover for this. I could tell them that I won the lottery. But they could check that. And with Ellie coming back too, we'll need something. They will double up on us. Both Ellie and Morgan going at the great inquisition. I am not sure if we told them the truth, they would believe it." Chuck paused. "You know I wish we were together. What time do you think you get here?"

"Well we leave Andrews at 8 AM should get into LA airport by 10:30 or so. This plane has to make a stop along the way to refuel." She was still doing time conversions in her head.

"Great, that will be really good. I can get you before Ellie and Awesome get back. I really do think it best if we have completely moved out of their apartment before they get back. Casey got in the final touches to our apartment this afternoon. I am moving a few of my things up to the new apartments now. We'll have time to get your things up in the morning. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, that's good. I don't' have that much." She looked over at her luggage. "So are Morgan and Anna all packed?"

"Probably, have not heard from them in a couple days. Their party starts at 7:00 PM at the beach by the double shelters. What should I wear? I can't just wear swim trunks; they would be able to see the bullet wounds."

"Why don't you wear some light tan slacks and one of your dark long sleeved shirts? That should be causal enough." She was leaning back thinking he would look like a pineapple plantation owner.

"Sounds good. What about you? Do you want to go to do some shopping when you get back?" Chuck wasn't sure whether she had something.

"Sure," Sarah smiled. "If it is okay with Casey. Hey, when does Ellie get back? Did she call you yet?"

"Casey's team reports they are coming back tomorrow around noon. They think it is because of a special request for Devon to do an operation. I am expecting their call anytime." Chuck wasn't certain about this but maybe, "Do you want me to ask if she wants to go shopping with you?"

"Sure, you just want to avoid Ellie's questions and let me do it. Is she going to the party?" Sarah was a little confused about Ellie relation with Morgan.

"Yeah well, if the truth be known Morgan has been our best friend, not just mine. He has always gotten under Ellie's skin but he was the only one to do it all the time." Chuck was starting to wonder about the whole situation. "What do we tell them?"

"As a start, tell them nothing." Sarah was just starting to come up with an idea.

"Very funny," Chuck was sure that idea would not work.

"No what I mean is, let's make this our surprise. If either Ellie or Morgan calls, before I get back, make it seem as though nothing is happening. We will tell Ellie when she gets to the apartments. Then we will tell Morgan about the engagement and your company at the party." Sarah thought this would work. "Okay let me explain this to you. Remember the back of the poster. You wrote that Fulcrum knows that Ellie and Devon are your sister and brother-in-law. So they are already a target. That's why we have a surveillance team on them already. I do not see that requirement changing. Do you?"

"No. There will still be a threat to them." Chuck was wondering where this would take them.

"Okay we will probably have to have your dad's okay, but we tell Ellie and Devon all four of us work for the government. You and your dad sold a data fusion software package to the government and were able to start your own company. You are hoping to continue to make money from sales of the package. We use this package to protect our country. We help teams use the information to surveil and arrest people who are intent on hurting the country or other people. And there are some who would rather we were all dead and because of that Ellie and Devon need protection." Sarah was hoping he would agree.

"Sounds okay. I'll talk to Dad and see if he has any problems. Then maybe when you get back we can go over it again." His dad was coming over with the other phone. "Oh, looks like Ellie's calling. Call me back if you have any problems. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, Love you, bye"

"Forever, you know I do, bye"

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck got the phone from his dad. "Hi, this is Chuck. What's up Sis?" Chuck listened as his sister explained coming back. He asked if they would go to Morgan's party and got a squeal when he said that Sarah would like to go shopping for something to wear. After saying goodbye, Chuck got his dad. He explained what Sarah recommended. His dad agreed.

When they got to the dinner, all the teams were there. Chuck had suggested to Casey that the Coast Guard crew from the helicopter come if they could. They were there in their flight suits. Casey stood up at the dinner and made a toast like the last, "To success, we all came back."

Chuck raised his glass, "To Mary for her nerves of steel, to the Coast Guard for their rain of fire, and to Sergeant Davis for making the remainder see the light of surrender." Chuck looked around. "Oh yes, I thank Eldie, and Sergeants Oliver and Sullivan for joining us."

Casey grunted, "Oh, they were just looking for something better than hospital food."

Having consumed all of the barbecue and deserts, Chuck told them to take the weekend off. It would likely be their last opportunity for a while. After dinner, Chuck went down to his apartment and move more items to the new apartment. He had everything accept Sarah's luggage and his alarm clock. He was so tired; he slept in his bed for the last time.

**Los Angeles Airport**

Chuck waited patiently for Sarah inside the Mercury Air terminal. She exited the plane first, picked up her bag and came in the terminal. Sarah said "Hi."

Chuck was so happy that she was back he almost slammed himself into her. He got out "Hi, love…" before they kissed. It became unanimous as Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and squeezed him.

Casey grunted 'get a bed' and made his way over to them. "Hate to break this up. But we only have a few minutes before we have to pick up Ellie and Devon."

Chuck grabbed Sarah's luggage with one hand and her hand in his other. They went walking out like there was no problem. Chuck said, "I talked to Dad and he said there would be no trouble unless Ellie started linking him to the government. It would be alright if he could tell her about a little about him working for the government too. I thought it would be okay. And while we are at it we might as well get Devon off the hook for his bachelor party."

Sarah looked at him and said, "Did you see any problems with that? I guess I am asking if you could use the Intersect to check for problems."

"Yeah sure, let's get to the car. Then I'll try it." In a minute the guards already had Sarah's door open and put up the luggage. As soon as Chuck got Sarah in the car, the guards had closed her door. Chuck got to the other side where the guard had his door too. Chuck looked out the window and forced a flash. This one took a while. When he got done, I told Sarah there should be no problem either way.

Casey, Chuck and Sarah got over to the baggage terminal for Ellie's flight. They all agreed to spend the time at the airport and on the way back talking about the honeymoon. Sarah would keep her hand hidden until back at the apartments, and then they would tell all. Chuck was somewhat surprised that it worked with one little problem.

They were back walking through the courtyard to the apartments when she recognized him. "Captain, my Captain…how are you doing?" She rushed over to give him a hug.

Ellie was in shock. Sarah did not know what to make of it. Chuck and Casey were just as confused. Devon whirled her around like she was a doll. "What? Why are you here? Did Chuck hire you as a cook?"

Mary looked over to Chuck and saw him nod. "No, but I work for him. How do you know him?"

Devon said, "He's my new brother-in-law. What do you mean you work for him?" Devon looked to Chuck like he just figured it out and was going to scramble to get out of this. _ 'If she was working for Chuck it probably meant as part of some spy stuff.'_

Mary not knowing there was any problem said, "I am a Special Agent in the FBI. He's my boss, well, actually Sarah is the Boss and Colonel Casey runs protection."

Chuck smiled. This was happening way faster than he thought. "Ellie, one other thing, actually there are a couple other things." Her scooped Sarah around the waist, look her in the eyes and turn to Ellie, in unison, "We are engaged."

By then Ellie was squealing so loud you could heard it two blocks away. Two guards appeared in the courtyard, weapons out, looking for the danger. Devon saw them, "Wow, awesome. For you?"

Chuck helped Ellie sit at the pool. Casey waved the guards away. Devon said, "Definitely awesome."

Chuck looked over to Mary. She knew that she had revealed something but did not know whether it was serious or what else was happening. "I am so sorry to interrupt. I was just going to your apartment. I can come back later."

Chuck said, "Mary it is okay. We just had not had a chance to talk with them while they were on their honeymoon. We just have to let them know what all is happening." Chuck thought, _'But maybe more importantly, how or what did he miss in her records.' _"Mary, how did you know Devon?"

"Oh, I was the cook for his fraternity in college. I was going through law school at UCLA and needed the extra income to make it through. It was rated as the top law school in southern California and it seemed to charge the students like it was. Devon used to eat all the leftovers. I still don't know how he did that and still stayed so trim." Mary was uncertain where this was going.

Sarah then stepped in, "If you don't mind please stick around, there a few things we need to tell you. We'll meet in the conference room. Maybe a thirty minutes?"

Mary said, "Okay, sure will. Good to see you Devon."

"Awesome to see you Mary." Devon checked Ellie to see if she was alright. Turning to Chuck he said, "She was the best cook." Flinching at the kick in the leg, "No honey, she is more like a fine restaurant cook, than the personal chef you are."

Ellie finally was recovering enough to say, "Oh please, let me see the ring." Sarah went over to show her. "Oh, that is beautiful. I hope you like it."

"Oh yes, Chuck and I finally get to be together. You know I love him." Sarah said it like a tender wisp of air.

Ellie got up and gave her a really big hug. "I couldn't have a better sister-to-be than you. Congratulations." She went to Chuck next, "Aces Charles Aces, congratulations. I am so happy."

Casey was getting a little concerned that too much may be revealed while they were in the courtyard. "Hey, folks let's get all of this inside and then you can reminisce."

As they opened the door to the apartment, Steven was there waiting for everyone. He went across the room to help with the luggage. "So how are the newly-weds? Was the hotel as nice as you thought Devon?"

Ellie went first, "We are great. I am so glad you are here. Are you going to stay? The hotel was very nice. The mountains and scenery were fabulous. We were so sad we had to come back, but Devon had promised he would help this family with their grandfather. Looks like he'll need surgery tomorrow. So we had to come back for a little. We didn't get to keep those reservations so we are looking for someplace else now.

"Wait, wait, are you all in this together? Devon what do you know about this?" Ellie was getting into the inquisition mode.

Chuck began, "Okay give me a couple minutes and I'll explain." He got a head nod from Ellie. "There were a few things that changed while you were gone. All four of us work for the government. Dad is a consultant for the government. You know he always wanted to use his ideas for someone. In this case he does. That means he has a contract where he sells his engineering ideas to the government. In this case the contract is to support Sarah. Casey as you know has always looked like he was a poster for the military. Well he is in the Air Force. He is a Colonel and commands a joint task force that supports Sarah. So, Sarah also works for the government and has for some time. And now I work for the government.

"Dad and I sold a data fusion software package to the government and now both of us have our own little company. We are hoping to continue to make money from sales of the package. We use this package to protect our country. We help teams use the information to surveil and arrest people who are intent on hurting the country or other people. We need to tell you a little more than this, but first there are some forms you have to sign." As Chuck finished that Casey pulled the files from the brief case that had been positioned by the table.

"Chuck do we have to do this? You haven't told us everything. Why?" Ellie was getting a bit defensive.

"It was to protect you. But now things have changed and we need your help to get it done." Steven said in a low voice.

Chuck asked, "Ellie please sign the forms." Ellie looked over the forms and signed. Devon signed a few also.

Sarah took over at that point, "This is all classified. You can only talk to us four about it, unless we tell you that someone else can know. I work for the CIA. Casey did work for NSA, but is now back with the military working as a commander for Special Operations Command. We came to work with Chuck almost two years ago. We have been fighting espionage agents, criminals and terrorists ever since. The main threat right now is an organization known as Fulcrum. It was not Chuck's fault the first wedding ceremony failed. Fulcrum attacked us that day at the first ceremony. And so you know your dad is not crazy, the head of the Fulcrum that attacked us was Ted Roark. Also, related to the wedding there were some inappropriate pictures taken at Devon's bachelor party. He had been tranquilized. He did not do anything. My fill-in at the time was reprimanded for letting those pictures be taken." She shook her head 'yes' at Chuck. "Finally, there was another rogue intelligence group called the Ring that we fought right after the wedding. Chuck was shot twice and that is why Devon was missing from the reception for about an hour.

"Now you need to know those two groups are still out there. Fulcrum is still after all of us. And they now know about you. So we will have a small protection unit with you at all times until this is over. You won't see them. Do you have any questions?" Sarah asked.

Devon asked, "So what is happening around here? Why is Mary here?"

Chuck answered, "Mary is the leader of one of our teams. We have three operational teams now. They are trying to find the Fulcrum organization so we can arrest them. Then Casey has protection teams for us and to cover Sarah's teams. We had to start operating from the apartments. So Sarah and I are moving in together in Mrs. Cardizian's old apartment. She left a few days ago to be with her mom in Cleveland. Between Casey' apartment and that one we carved out a conference room and an apartment for Dad."

The questions lasted for another thirty minutes, then Devon reminded Ellie that she wanted to get something for Morgan's party. Ellie asked if Sarah was ready to go. Sarah in-turn looked at Casey whose wrist was already up to his month. He gave a nod that it was a 'go.'

Through all the shopping the only other question Ellie asked of Sarah was whether she loved Chuck. With a big 'yes' and a smile they continued. While that was taking place, Chuck and Casey had a go ahead to brief Mary and the others on the Intersect project.

**Beach by the Two Shelters **

Chuck dressed in off-white slacks and a dark blue long sleeved shirt opened the door for Sarah. Sarah wore a dark blue muumuu with a white orchid pattern on it. Ellie also had found a muumuu with a dark red background and a yellow hibiscus pattern. Devon wore swim trunks and Ron-Jon surfer's shirt. They met up with Morgan and Anna. When Morgan saw the ring, it reminded him of all the problems he went through the year before with the Marlin, and Chuck still got engaged without telling him.

"Chuck, how could you do this?" a bewildered Morgan looked at Chuck.

"Follow your heart buddy, follow your heart." Chuck said with confidence.

Anna was so happy that Sarah came. She told Sarah that was right. There were ways to get Chico into Hawaii through the pet control people without a problem. They both explained the problem to Ellie who understood what Hawaii's problems were with containment these days. Sarah did get a little peppering with questions from the two of them. Ellie asked, "When did you get engaged?"

Sarah knowing there was more to that question said, "Well Wednesday, Chuck took me to a really nice restaurant on the docks. He proposed very properly on one knee."

She heard in her ear, "Oh give me a break, you go off to DC and leave me alone with him, and now you are going to make me listen to this?" Casey and his details were out in position. Casey was happily smoking a cigar, downwind of the party.

Jeff and Lester were at the party. They were pleased to see that Chuck had already proposed to Sarah. They wouldn't need to execute their plan. Now they could just bring it up. "Chuck can we provide you entertainment at your engagement party? We have been practicing still the wedding we are a lot better and don't have to use the fireworks anymore."

Chuck answered, "What part of no, don't you understand?"

Jeff said, "Ah come on Chuck, you have to give Jeffster a chance. We did what Morgan said to do and no one left until those fire extinguishers went off."

Chuck seeing Morgan off by himself, decided to let this end this harassment, "We'll set something up so Sarah can listen and then we'll let you know."

Chuck walked over to Morgan, "Hey little buddy, the party was really nice."

Morgan said, "Couldn't be better. I found out Sarah is the master. She was the agent that disrupted the most diabolical plan." He looked at Chuck to see his face in fear.

"Yes, it should put fear in his heart. Did you know what Emmett was trying to do?" Morgan pounded his hands together.

"He probably knew it did not need to happen, but he was set on convincing Anna that Chico had to stay in the dog quarantine kennel for three months. He wanted her to get Mom to come watch the dog and bring Big Mike. All that to improve his reign of terror at Buy More. Can you believe that?" Morgan looked at Chuck.

Chuck's relief was so great. He did not think the next revelation would be a problem. "Morgan, I been meaning to tell you earlier, but I may have made it. I sold a software package and it looks like I can sell more of them"

They spent a little time dreaming of the future. Morgan looked over to Sarah and Ellie, "How cool would it be? You and your woman and me and mine. You as a software tycoon and me as a benihana chef."

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this. The sequel will be up tomorrow. _


End file.
